Total Drama: Cleotak Island
by OctoRiter
Summary: 20 hand-picked competitors (from you guys) will face off against each other in Total Drama! Welcome to Cleotak Island, the first island that WILL NOT be destroyed at the end of the season! OC's CLOSED! Shoot'em up, and knock'em down!
1. Chapter 1: Where da OC's at?

OC's Needed!

 **Like my bro, Inky Zzarzz (check him out), I will be doing a Total Drama O.C as well!**

 **Requirements:**

 **-20 O.C's (10 male and 10 female)**

 **-Name, Appearance, Description/Background, ( _likes/dislikes/fears/relationship status/ stereotype_ ) and gender (if names are gender-neutral)**

 **-Note:** Things italicized are optional.

 **I will choose the 20 that look appealing, (not the first 20, gives everyone a chance) and give them the spotlight. Post away, and hopefully your O.C comes out the winner on Total Drama Cleotak Island!**

 **-OctoRiter**


	2. Chapter 2: OC's Found!

**I Have the Candidates!**

They are:

-Tori Snipe- Cartoongal11

-Jordan Jones- XJayNarrativeX

-Allison and Hailey Kohler- Siren of the Dark Seas

-Joe Autumn and Zach (Rags) Rogers- PretzelNinja

-Viola Chang- Kat the Writer

-Louisa Finchly- GwendolynD

-Noel Eclipse- Bootificial

-Ethan Cride- (Mine)

-Andy Taylor- Tigerstaysinhiscage

-Sam Kirkland- .SP

-Utah Williams- TotalDramaTMNTXD

-Chase- TDIKrazee

-Mandeline (Mandy) Carter- Daisy-is-Lazy

-Jake Green- surfingbandit

-Nadia Fortune- CyborgNinja

-Mari Strings- OppsieDasi

-Layne Swift- Takua the Chronicler

-Melissa Donovan- Safety Pickle

Thank you to everyone that submitted. Hopefully you accept my OC. (Ethan) I don't update fast. If you want to know why, check my other story: A to Z. Otherwise, thank you, and I'll try my best with your O.C's!

-OctoRiter


	3. Day 1, Part 1: How You Doin'

**Note:** I hate myself for not updating like I hope. FanFiction kicks my ass with stories like these. But hopefully this takes off some heat. Enjoy the first chapter of your Oc's battling!

(The New Dock of Shame)

A man was standing on a dock on an unfamiliar island. Nevertheless, the man spoke.

"Hello, loyal Total Drama fans and newbies! I'm Chris MacLean, and I am standing on the new location for the show! Welcome to Cleotak Island!"

(cuts to cabins)

"After Wawanakwa sank, and Pahkitew went crazy, this was the next best site for the competition!" He motions to the cabins. "This is where our campers will be staying." Chris said.

The cabins were far better than Wawanakwa's, as both of them looked like the winner's cabin in All-Stars.

"If they ever get lost, there are trails EVERYWHERE." He motions down.

(Mess Hall)

"This is where they will generally receive their info of challenges and eat their still disgusting food, made by Chef himself! Say hi, Chef!"

Chef just grumbled and walked in the mess hall.

(Confessional)

Chris: And this is where they air their dirty laundry about the competition and fellow competitors!

(End Confessional, and Dock of Shame)

"It's about time to meet the competitors!" he said as many boats cruised in.

"Welcome, Tori! How's it feel to be here?" Chris said as Tori got off, revealing her appearance. She had long black hair that covered her eye, blue eyes, and was pale. She had a black shirt with a ghost on it, torn up jeans, fingerless gloves and purple sneakers, a birthmark of a dragon on one of her arms and what looked to be a scar on her eye, the one covered with hair.

"Eh..." Tori mumbled.

"Just stand over there then." said Chris as he pointed to a spot that had a circle, and to which Tori walked to.

"Next competitor, Ethan!" he said as his boat pulled up.

Ethan had short blond hair, green eyes, an orange shirt with a jackhammer on it, torn up jeans (more than Tori's) and black shoes. Not to mention a huge scar up his left arm.

"What's up?" Ethan said.

"Nothing much. Stand over by Tori."

Ethan did so, but unbeknownst to him, someone was blushing next to him.

 **(Confessional)**

 **Tori:** What? I do that around attractive guys, OK? Sue me.

 **(End Confessional)**

All of the other boats had pulled in, to save time to Chris.(cause money's so important to him) "Jordan the mutant! Allison and Hailey, the party girl/rebel sisters! Noel, the overshadowed actor!" Noel wished he could punch him when he said his stereotype. "Jake, the flirt!"

"Now I know who to avoid." Tori said to Ethan. He laughed at the joke, which made her blush even more.

"Zach (Rags), the orphan!"

"I'd appreciate if you didn't announce my personal life." Rags said.

"Sorry, demz show business." Chris said. "Viola, the acrobat! Layne, the shy nerd! Andy, the soldier!" Andy saluted to his name. Chris told him to go where the others were.

"SIR, YESSIR!" Andy said, following Chris's request.

"Ok… Melissa, the strategist!" Everyone kind of groaned. They could get their asses handed to them if she was a dangerous strategist. Luckily for them…

 **(Confessional)**

 **Melissa:** I'm not that good at strategy. But this time I plan to get farther using a better plan! It's going to work… I hope.

 **(End Confessional)**

"Louisa, the posh snooper! Utah, the flower girl! Mandili- I mean Mandy!" Chris corrected himself.

"Thank you."

"Wow, that's something Chris has probably never heard before!" Rags said.

Everyone emitted some laughter, everyone except Chris that is.

"Moving on. Mari, the pushover! Nadia, the parkouring orphan!"

"Wow Chris. Another low-blow." Rags had said, emitting more laughter.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY JOB!" Chris screamed, hearing some birds fly away. Everyone was scared into silence.

"*ahem* Chase, the optimist! Sam, the… bubbly one!" No one noticed the pause. "And finally-" his cell phone was going off. "Hello?" he asked. Then his eyes went big.

"HE HIJACKED THE BOAT!?"

Sure enough, the final camper himself was driving the boat to Cleotak.

"Thanks again so much for letting me drive." he said to the captain.

The captain was actually tied up, laying on the floor, with a slight bruise to his right cheek.

"Ah, right on time." he said, getting on the Dock.

Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"I'll tell you what, you attacked an employee, and hijacked a personal vehicle! Oh, we are going to lose so much money in this lawsuit!" Chris whimpered.

"Yeah mm-hmm." he said, not caring.

"Everyone, meet Joe Autumn. The cocky son-of a-bi-"

 **(Sorry, having technical difficulties. It'll be a second or two)**

"Anyway, you 20 have been chosen to compete. Feel lucky? You'll wish you were never picked after this. Let's split into teams!"

 **(Confessional)**

 **Sam:** Everyone seems so nice here, well except for that last guy, hopefully no one finds out about my secret.

 **Mandy:** I am ready to have fun and win! As long as no one calls me Madeline, we should all be fine.

 **Utah:** Like fellow competitors before me, if I win, I plan to use the money to help the environment. Unluckily, no one like that has ever won Total Drama. I hope to be the first!

 **(End Confessional)**

"Allison, Hailey, you guys are team captains!" Chris said.

Allison looked happy, while Hailey was indifferent. One thing that was noticeable about both of them were their left eye was sky blue, while the other was teal.

Allison went first.

"Jordan."

Hailey next. "Viola."

"Andy."

"Ethan."

"Nadia."

"Rags."

"Noel."

"Mandy."

"Utah."

Ethan whispered into Hailey's ear. They both nodded at the suggestion. "Tori."

"Sam."

"Layne."

"Mari."

"Louisa."

"Chase."

"Jake."

"Melissa."

"Joe."

"And there we have our teams! Allison, you're Team Red; Hailey, Team Blue." Chris said.

"Pack away your stuff, and we will begin the first challenge."

 **(At the Cabins)**

When they all got there, they noticed the luxury cabins. Everyone was amazed. Team Red had the cabin that was painted red. Vice versa for Team Blue.

"I hope we never lose!" Chase declared as he started to explore.

"Guys, you heard Chris. We have to be there." Alison said.

"You actually think he'll be mad If we're late?" Noel asked.

"Yes, he got ballistic because of an insult!"

"Better safe then sorry." Melissa said.

The Red Team had left for the challenge. Meanwhile…

Ethan and Rags were the only ones outside their cabin.

"Why do they both have to be on our team?" Rags asked.

"Don't know, but a psycho and a womanizer just spells trouble."

"We should all get to the challenge." Ethan heard Andy say.

"Good idea." Layne replied.

Pretty soon they were all at the challenge site, waiting eagerly for the challenge to begin.

 **Cliffhanger! Mwahaha!**

 **I can't say this enough how these stories kill me to write. But its about time I got a chapter in this story though. Hopefully you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **-OctoRiter**


	4. Day 1, Part 2: Obsta-KILL

**Note: T** hank you for the kind words and tips you posted last chapter! I felt awesome! Enjoy!

 **Team List:**

 **Red Team:** Allison, Jordan, Andy, Nadia, Noel, Utah, Sam, Mari, Chase, Melissa

 **Blue Team:** Hailey, Viola, Ethan, Rags, Mandy, Tori, Layne, Louisa, Jake, Joe

The 20 campers were waiting for Chris's challenge. (Some, more eagerly than others) About 10 minutes later, he showed up.

"Welcome to your first challenge!" he said, motioning behind him.

The contraption behind him sort of looked like an obstacle course, like the one in ROTI, but with some adjustments.

"The obsta-kill course has 10 parts: Cannonball Lane, Wrecking Ball Alley, Tilt-a-Hurl, Platform Peril, Butter Floor, Spinner Circles, Earthquake Area, a Sprint, Hurdles, and it ends the same way, with the swing to the glove! You've been predetermined which obstacle you take on."

"Crap." Layne mumbled.

 **(Obsta-Kill Course)**

"Allison and Hailey take on Cannonball Lane, Utah and Tori with Wrecking Ball Alley, Andy and Ethan on the Tilt-a Hurl (which, BTW, if they throw up, they got to do it again), Jordan and Viola with Platform Peril, Nadia and Zachery, or Rags, navigate the Butter Floor, Noel and Mandy navigate Spinning Circles, Sam and Layne with Earthquake Area, Mari and Louisa sprint, Chase and Jake jump the hurdles, and Melissa and Joe try to land on the glove. Since this is a relay, Red Team, you get a red baton. Blue Team, blue baton. Fall in the mud, start over from your position. Get done, sit in those bleachers. Got it? Ready in 10 seconds."

Allison and Hailey took their stances.

"See you at the finish line, sis." Hailey said.

"Yeah, with my team winning." Allison simply replied with a smirk.

"GO!" Chris yelled with the air-horn blasting.

They both were off to a neck-and-neck race, but skidded to a halt when the first cannon appeared.

"Just climb over them!" Rags yelled.

As you remember, this is the same contraption as the one in ROTI, so there was a sort-of roof above it, but it's better than being blown up, isn't it? But here's the problem with Rags' help, both of the sisters heard it.

 **Confessional**

 **Rags:** Oops.

 **End Confessional**

They both took his advice, climbed over the potential death trap, and passed the batons to Utah and Tori.

"Gotta go!" they both screamed in unison.

They both approached Wrecking Ball Alley, and there was no way around this one. (It was the same as the one in season 4.) They were taking their sweet time, too. Just to be sure they wouldn't be medivacked on day 1. Here's the problem with taking it slow: they couldn't dodge in time. Utah got knocked off into the mud, and Tori went flying towards the right direction, screaming.

"… This really doesn't bother me that much." Utah said as she shrugged off the filth and started again.

 **Confessional**

 **Utah:** I'm a flower girl, so I'm used to being around nature a lot. Needless to say, that cannonball hurt.

 **End Confessional**

As for Tori, she was still going in the right direction, but really fast. Due to this, the abrupt crash-land hurt her.

"Ohh, my head." she winced.

"My spleen." a voice groaned below her.

It also hurt Ethan, and was 5 feet in front of the starting line.

"Omigosh, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think." Ethan groaned as he got up. "I've taken harder hits. So where's the baton?"

The baton was not ok, as it was sitting in the mud, past Tori's segment, split in half.

"It's Ethan's job to grab both halves, then continue!" Chris announced.

Ethan did so and headed towards the Tilt-a-Hurl. Utah, moments later, showed up, looking completely filthy, and passed the baton to Andy.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, dirt doesn't bother me like most people."

"...Ok. Stay safe." He ran off.

Ethan had got to the Tilt-a-Hurl, and the rules were this: they had to stomach enough pancakes, then a buzzer would sound, signaling their time for the Hurling.(The one in TDAS)

"Oh, great." Ethan mumbled as he started scarfing.

Andy got there too, so it was just a race for first crack at the Hurl. Both were scarfing down pancake. Ethan's buzzer sounded, and he rushed, groaning the way. Andy's buzzer sounded five seconds later. They both got strapped in the Tilt-a-Hurl, and they were off. The fast spinning was for about 15 seconds, but for them it was hours. It had finally stopped, and they stumbled out, towards their next teammates.

"Take it, man." Andy asked as he handed it to Jordan.

"Go!" Ethan said as he gave the halves to Viola.

They both ran towards Platform Peril, while Andy and Ethan excused themselves to vomit on the beach.

"Don't blame 'em." Chris mumbled.

There were small platforms being held up by even smaller support poles.

"This seems easy enough." Viola said to herself as she began doing acrobatics.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Jordan had a glint in his eye, and suddenly Viola started dazing. In her perspective, the platforms were getting bigger.

"This makes it easier!"

Unfortunately, she leapt on the hallucination part, and fell like a brick. The glint was gone from Jordan's eye. Jordan went silently across the platforms to pass the baton to Nadia.

"Go."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Nadia said as she ran to the butter floor.

About a minute passed where Viola finally arrived, and passed the half-pieces to Rags.

"We've lost time, go!" Viola said.

"Like I have a choice!" Rags said.

 **Confessional**

 **Viola:** I blacked out during my part. What happened? I should ask the others.

 **Layne:** I should probably ask Viola why she jumped like that. Out of spite? She saw something? I guess we'll find out.

 **Jordan:** It had to be done, for the team.

 **End Confessional, Beachside**

The two boys had just stopped vomiting, and were talking small stuff.

"And that's why camo is used for hunting." Andy finished.

"Hm. Interesting." Ethan commented. "I hope my team wins."

"Vice versa."

"...I have an idea. A between teams alliance. I watch out for you, you do the same?" Ethan proposed.

"...Great idea."

 **Confessional**

 **Ethan:** He seemed like a good idea to team up with. That way someone's got my back on the other side.

 **Andy:** Ethan seems like a good guy. I'll keep my word.

 **End Confessional**

Nadia was using her amazing parkour skills to navigate the slippery floor, gaining a lot of ground. Meanwhile…

"WHOA!" Rags yelled.

THUD!

...Rags had trouble navigating, so he began to crawl.

On the other side Nadia had just tagged Noel. He was making it to the Spinning Circles. Rags had just finished.

"Sorry, go!"

Mandy ran off.

( _Since the chapter is running on too long, I have decided to fill you in with a montage._ )

-Noel and Mandy being flung around on Spinning Circles-

-Sam and Layne trek through Earthquake Area, Sam looking nervous all the way-

-Mari and Louisa sprinting like their lives depended on it-

-Chase and Jake jumping hurdles-

-Ethan and Andy puke some more-

The failed strategist and the boat hijacker each grabbed a rope and started to swing. Needless to say, they failed to land correctly.

"Wow, this is going on forever." Hailey remarked.

"I'm getting bored." Jordan groaned.

After an enormous amount of rope swinging, one person had finally landed on the glove.

Chris sounded the airhorn. "And that ends the first challenge! The winners are…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…the Blue Team!"

Sure enough, Joe was standing on the glove.

"Like there was any doubt." he snarked.

"As for the Red Team, you guys are voting someone off tonight. Meet at the ceremony in an hour."

The Blue Team looked satisfied, while the Red Team looked depressed, sans Andy.

 **Confessional**

 **Mari:** It's gonna be hard voting for someone. Everyone's so nice!

 **Nadia:** The vote's gonna be all over the place.

 **Allison:** Hmm, who to vote for…

 **End Confessional**

At the ceremony, you could tell it was tense. No one would know how the vote would go.

"Hello campers. Yadda yadda yadda, last one to receive marshmallow goes home. On the brand new Total Drama: Spring of Shame! ...patent pended." Chris said in his sadistic way.

Mostly everyone gulped, except Noel.

 _I've seen worse._ : though Noel.

"The ones safe are:

Allison,

Nadia,

Noel,

Andy,

Jordan,

Sam,

Melissa,

Utah,"

Mari and Chase sat without a marshmallow, both looking nervous.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Mari."

Chase sat sad. Then got up.

"You can't win them all, I guess. I wish I got higher that twentieth."

The whole team went to see him off.

Chase stood on the X.

"Do it."

He was immediately sprung high into the air, screaming all the way.

"That doesn't look too fun anymore." Allison said.

"That was almost me." Mari whispered.

"And just like that, Chase the handyman is gone, leaving 19 left in the game. What will happen next? Find out on Total Drama Cleotak Island!" Chris gave the outro.

 **Comeback Cove**

Chase landed hard on a secret location, that wasn't the Playa.

"Ow, where am I?" Chase asked.

He took notice of a sign and began to read it.

 _Welcome to Comeback Cove, or a second chance in the game! On the Cove are two hidden Total Drama idols, find one of them when I come back on the day of the merge, or when 10 people are here, and you're back in! Hurry!_

"I'm not gonna be twentieth after all." Chase vowed.

 **Elimination Notes**

 **I couldn't find out what to do with Chase, I was given little info, and thus didn't know what to do. I'm sorry, creator of Chase, but he has a chance to get back in.**

 **Have any additional info about your O.C's or ideas? PM me. That way I'm not getting anyone out of character. Thanks.**

 **Next Time: Do you wanna build a snowman? No? Tough.**


	5. Day 2, Part 1: Brr

**Note: Please tell me if i'm doing good or bad with your oc(s). It'd be constructive for me. Thank you. On a side note, I got hooked on this song called Bom Bom Bom. It's by Sam and the Womp, for anyone curious. It's one of those "You either love it or hate it" songs. (Like Justin Bieber, there's no in between)Thirdly, I will be working on other fanfics after this episode, A-Z is feeling neglected at the moment, and I will be working on a new one soon! Lastly, I have drawn a pretty cool t-shirt design for OctoRiter. Unshameful advertising out of the way, enjoy!**

 **Team List**

 **Red: Allison, Jordan, Andy, Nadia, Noel, Utah, Sam, Mari, Melissa**

 **Blue: Hailey, Viola, Ethan, Rags, Mandy, Tori, Layne, Louisa, Jake, Joe**

 **Comeback Cove: Chase**

Chris had been standing on the Cleotak Dock of Shame, waiting to give the intro. He had begun to do so, having a smile on his face.

"Last time on Total Drama Cleotak Island, I had introduced 20 teens for their shot at a million big ones. We had some diversity, like orphans Rags and Nadia, soldier Andy, resident goth chick Tori, and flirt Jake. From a boat hijacking, to team splits, alliance-making, to the Obsta-Kill Course, it was a helluva first episode. In the end, Joe won the challenge for the Blue Team, forcing the Red Team to eliminate Chase, the handyman. But Chase isn't out yet, if he can find one of the idols hidden on Comeback Cove by the time I arrive, he'll be back in!"

He had put on a coat and started to shiver.

"What will happen when the temperature goes down, and the tension goes high? Find out right now on…

Total.

Drama.

Cleotak Island!"

 **(I Wanna Be Famous)**

The Blue Team boys were ready to hit the hay. However, fate had other plans.

"And that's how I got slapped by girl no.5." Jake had finished.

"That's nothing how I beat the crap out of a prison guard. Shame I don't remember his name." Joe rebutted.

Ethan and Rags just stared at each other with scared expressions on their faces.

"Let's just get to sleep, we want to be at our finest for the challenge." Ethan said fastly, turning over.

"Good idea." Rags agreed as he turned over and they both fell asleep.

"Pansies." noted Joe. "So, since we're ok with each other, are you ok with an alliance? The maniac and the flirt? It seems like the game's lopsided against us."

"Sure, we'll take out the opposition. Just make sure it's secret, don't want the others ganging up on us." Jake stated.

"True."

Little did they know, Layne was fake sleeping and wide-eyed.

 **Confessional**

 **Layne:** This could be dangerous, i'll just gang up with help from Ethan and, Rags, is it? Stop this alliance from even happening.

 **Joe:** None of them would last where I came from.

 **End Confessional, (Pan to Blue Team: Girls)**

Viola and Louisa were chatting.

"So if I win, I plan to help out my family circus." Viola said.

"Cool, i'm not sure what I would spend it on." Louisa said, half truthfully. She was pretty rich. But she's here for the experience.

Hailey, Mandy and Tori were conversing.

"Sure the money is nice, but maybe a little romance could be involved, right?" Mandy said.

"Yeah..." Hailey and Tori said in unison.

"What? Oh, you guys don't have the best of luck in romance, do you?"

"Yeah." they both said again, they both had different reasons.

Mandy wouldn't give up hope though.

"Hopefully you guys will find somebody."

 **Confessional**

 **Louisa:** Yeah, I'm pretty rich, but I wanted to come for fun. Yeah the cash prize is incentive, but what's wrong with singing up?

 **Mandy:** I hope it works out for them with romance.

 **Hailey:** I'm not the best at romance. There's stuff I'd rather keep secret.

 **End Confessional, (Pan to Red Team: Boys)**

Jordan was already asleep waiting for the next day, so Andy and Noel were chatting.

"If you're not careful, people will vote you out because of your military training." Noel cautioned.

"I thought of that, that's why my strategy is to give only what's expected, not 1% more, and it will keep me down long enough to show my true strength later."

"Good strategy. Shame about Chase though."

"Shame indeed, but we must move on.

 **Confessional**

 **Andy:** The other part to the strategy is to have Ethan watch my back. Hope I can count on him.

 **End Confessional, (Pan to Red Team: Girls)**

"That looked terrifying." Mari commented on Chase's elimination, or the method, anyway.

"It got all of us." Allison said as she patted Mari's back gently. "It's just extra incentive on winning the game."

"Thanks Allison." Mari said.

"At least this season is more healthy on the environment, who else hated season 4?" Utah asked.

Sam raised her hand. "I only hated it because it's a constant reminder of how dirtbags get far." she said, referring to Scott and Lightning (to an extent with the latter).

"Sorry girls, but i'm gonna hit the hay. I wanna be well-rested for tomorrow." Nadia said as she turned over, revealing a couple scars.

"How did you get those scars?" Sam asked.

"Oh, it's just from the parkour I do. I'm not perfect at it." Nadia stated calmly.

"Phew." Sam whispered.

" _Interesting."_ thought Melissa.

 **Confessional**

 **Melissa:** My strategy is to stay off to the side for a bit, then hit 'em where it hurts. It may seem as a surprise, but some people say I'm not a good strategist. I'm here to prove them wrong!

 **Sam:** It's cool that she's open about her scars. Unlike her, I have some secrets I mind not getting out.

 **Allison:** I want to be a good leader, so caring for Mari's fear will hopefully get some points in for me.

 **End Confessional, (The Next Morning)**

Layne was walking around looking like he was trying to find someone.

"Where are they, I need to tell them!" Layne exclaimed softly.

He heard talking, so he sneaked to where the voices were coming from. The voices belonged to Ethan and Zachery.

"And that's why Pepsi is better than Coke, I won't hear anymore words against it." Ethan stated.

"But what about-" Rags began.

"LALALALALALA!" Ethan said immaturely.

Layne stood there with a WTF face. Nevertheless he went to talk to them.

"Guys, we have a problem." Layne simply stated.

"What, Rags won't agree with me?" Ethan asked.

"Oh my god dude." Rags moaned.

"No! Jake and Joe have teamed up in an alliance! I think if we team up, we can counter them! You in?"

"Sure." They both agreed.

"When did you find this out?" Ethan asked.

"After you went to asleep in fear. I was fake asleep and they teamed up. And they called you pansies."

"Ok they're going down." Ethan stated. "We might need a couple more votes, so which one of the girls will team with us?"

"Tori, Mandy, any one of them will do. Let's take the threats out though." Layne said.

"Got it." Rags said.

Layne took his leave.

"You believe him?" Rags asked.

"Mostly, I don't like that Joe guy, he seems shifty. So yeah, I'll vote with him. I'll get a couple of the girls. See ya." Ethan said as he left.

"I'll go see what Nadia's up to." Rags said to himself. "Brr, when did it get so cold?"

True to what he said, it started snowing.

"It's August!" Rags screamed.

 **Confessional**

 **Rags:** Now Chris has control of the weather? Oh come on!

 **End Confessional**

Back on Comeback Cove, Chase started searching for those idols. And it wasn't easy.

"Good thing I'm ok with getting dirty." he said as he was digging, looking for a door panel.

Soon enough he had found it and started climbing down.

"Here we go."

 **(Back on Cleotak)**

Jordan was lifting weights by the beach, and taking in the scenery.

"We lost the challenge, but I'm fairly sure we can excel in the next one. Ever since the accident, I've been changed for the better. Here's to winning."

 **The Other Side of the Island**

Nadia was parkouring through the trees of the island. She was doing pretty good… until the branch she was on snapped, and she fell. She was caught by Sam, or landed on.

"That wasn't such a bad fall." Nadia said.

"It was for me." the muffled voice under her said.

"Sorry! Are you hurt?"

"No, it just stings, but I'll be fine. While we're talking, do you mind going in an alliance?"

"Not at all."

 **Confessional**

 **Sam:** I need some backup in this game. Nadia seems like a good girl. Hopefully I can trust her.

 **End Confessional, Mess Hall**

The 19 teens were eating in the Mess Hall, currently discussing how cold it is.

"How does Chris have control over Mother Nature?" Allison asked. "It's completely illogical!"

"Join the club." Rags drawled.

"Maybe we should huddle for warmth?" Jake said, gaining a sly grin.

"Tact." Andy said as he smacked Jake on the side of the head.

"Ow!"

"Relax guys, it's probably a weather machine or something." Tori said.

"I didn't think of that." Mari said. "Here comes Chris."

Chris walked into the Mess Hall with a grin as he wheeled in a chalkboard with a sheet on it.

"Can't take the cold?" he asked.

"Bite me." Ethan said.

"Ouch." Chris said in mock hurting.

"What's on the chalk board?" Viola asked.

"Good question, these seasons' idols!" Chris said as he pulled off the sheet.

There were 8 pictures of idols of faces. They belonged to Chris, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Cameron, Mike, Shawn, and Geoff/Brody on one idol.

"These certainly change the game a bit." Melissa said.

"How do they work?" asked Joe.

"Good question. These idols are hidden throughout the island. The Chris Idol is the only one that can be used multiple times. It just lets you have immunity. It will be taken out of play at the final 4. The Owen Idol will help you, or your team in a challenge. The Duncan Idol will let you choose who can sit out in a challenge at the merge, but they're automatically immune, and they can't vote. The Heather Idol allows help from any past Total Drama competitor. The Cameron Idol makes 3 people change their vote at a ceremony, so it's a double-bladed sword. The Mike Idol allows information on the next challenge for whoever plays it. The Shawn Idol changes the challenge for that day, for something hopefully more safe. And the Surfer Idol allows players to work in teams of 2 in one challenge at the merge only."

" _I need to find that Chris Idol."_ thought Joe.

" _That Shawn Idol sounds like a good idea."_ thought Viola.

" _Did mom feed my dog today?"_ thought Ethan.

"This certainly changes the game, doesn't it? Follow me to your next challenge!"

 **Confessional**

 **Nadia:** All of those idols sound like they do something good. Too bad it's a one and a million chance I'll have all the idols. It's fun to dream though.

 **Jordan:** I'll have to keep an eye out for those idols, and I'll have to have the others not have an eye out on anything. This game just got difficult.

 **End Confessional, Challenge Site**

Chris led the teens to an area that had snow 2 feet high. He began to explain the challenge.

"Wintertime is great." he began.

" _ **IT'S AUGUST!"**_ most of the teens replied, except Mari who was playing in the snow.

"As I was saying, because there's a whole bunch of snow, your job is to build a snowman. And if I hear and Frozen jokes I will disqualify you from the contest.

"Damn." Noel said jokingly.

"Your snowman will be judged by Cody, Brick, and Dave."

The three walked up and sat down at a judge's table.

"Your challenge begins… NOW!" Chris said as he sounded an airhorn.

All the teams got to work.

 **Confessional**

 **Louisa:** This should be fun. I build snowmen with my brother a lot, so this should be easy.

 **Andy:** (He looks happy) Brick was my favorite competitor, and he's here in front of me! Calm down, Andy! (He's calmer) Now I have to win!

 **Jake:** Whatever.

 **End Confessional**

 **Plot Twist! I'll leave an idol list at the end of each chapter so you guys won't be confused on which idol does what.**

 **Idol List**

 **Chris Idol: Immunity (STILL IN PLAY)**

 **Owen Idol: Helps you/your team in a challenge. (NOT FOUND)**

 **Duncan Idol: Choose who won't participate in a challenge, but they have immunity and can't vote. (NOT IN PLAY, MERGE ONLY)**

 **Heather Idol: Help from original TD competitor.(NOT FOUND)**

 **Cameron Idol: Make 3 people change their vote.(NOT FOUND)**

 **Mike Idol: Gain knowledge on the next challenge.(NOT FOUND)**

 **Shawn Idol: Change the original challenge.(NOT FOUND)**

 **Surfer Idol: Allows players to work in teams of 2 in one challenge.(NOT IN PLAY, MERGE ONLY)**

 ***NOTE*- The idols are the people I saw win the first time I watched it. I'm American and I saw Cameron win the first time. I just wanted to let you know.**

 **-OctoRiter**


	6. Day 2, Part 2: Winter in SUMMER!

**Note: Two Important Announcements!**

 **1) OctoRiter is now on DeviantArt! I will be using the journal feature to keep you guys in the loop more often. How will I do this?**

 **2) For now, on my phone, until my laptop arrives! Late January, early February. Woo!**

 **Hopefully I still have people that read the slow stories. Enough of my ramblings, enjoy! And Merry Christmas/ Holiday that you celebrate!**

 **(Frozen was an earache, and my fingers hurt) :(**

 **-Red Team-**

"OK, we need to split up into teams if we want to win. Jordan, Andy, you guys get the biggest snowball and the medium sized one. Sam, Nadia, you guys get the head. Noel, Mari, and Melissa, you guys try to find accessories. Me and Utah will be filling in wherever we can. We good?" Allison explained.

Everyone seemed satisfied.

"Let's win today!" she exclaimed.

 **-Confessional-**

 **Allison:** I want to be a good team leader. I don't like losing as much as the next guy, so hopefully today's a win!

 **Andy:** I'm impressed in Allison's leadership. If she was a general, I'd follow her into combat.

 **-End Confessional, Blue Team-**

Things were less calm on this side of the field. There was people who actually gave a sh*t about the challenge like Viola, Louisa, and to a lesser extent, Hailey. Then there was the people who were causing mischief. (*koff koff* Jake and Joe *koff koff*) Tori, Mandy, and Layne were off looking for accessories. That left Ethan and Rags to take care of the mischief makers.

"Dude, I'm tellin' you. I am a hit with the ladies." Bragged Jake.

 _Oh you're something all right._ Thought Rags, miffed.

"Hey, can you guys actually help?" Ethan asked, while he was rolling the body snowball.

"Shut up, blond b*tch!" Joe spat. "I'll do what I want to do, and if I can't, I'll _smash_ anyone who gets in my way!"

Ethan suddenly paled a little when he said "smash", and luckily no one noticed.

"Whatever." Ethan muttered, as he went back to packing the snowball.

Unfortunately, Rags noticed Ethan's reaction, but didn't say anything.

 **-Confessional-**

 **Rags:** I think Ethan's hiding something. His reaction kinda proved it. Meh. He'll talk when he wants to, I guess.

 **-End Confessional-**

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Louisa giddily screamed, as she went down a snow slide. She already made her share of the snowman, and was obviously doing her own thing.

"Hey, Louisa? If you're done, could you help us?" Hailey asked.

"Sure!"

While they were packing the snow, Hailey popped a question.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Yeah, you just did." Said Viola slyly.

"Seriously, how about we make an alliance? We all seem like we can offer something. So how about it?"

They both thought about it for a while.

"Sure." They said almost in unison.

"Great. Now if we lose, who do we vote off?" Hailey asked.

"Joe, no question." Viola said.

"He just seems like if we keep him, bad stuff will ensue." Louisa explained.

"Nice to know."

 **-Rest of Team Blue-**

Tori, Mandy and Layne were looking for accessories like sticks, or coal. (Maybe even a hat?) They had been searching for a while.

"C'mon! Where is everything?" Tori asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Layne asked with a smirk.

"Yes." She said flatly.

"Touché."

"Guys, let's not argue." Mandy said. "Let's split up, and look for clues."

They both groaned at the obvious reference.

"Bad?" She asked.

"Bad." They answered in unison. They all split up anyway.

However, Mandy took a route where she found a valuable thing.

"The Shawn Idol." said Mandy.

 **-Confessional (Award Unlocked: Find an Idol the Day They're Announced!)-**

 **Mandy:** If I remember correctly, this changes the original challenge. I better hold onto this.

 **-End Confessional, Red Team-**

Sam and Nadia were working on the head of the snowman. Also helping was Utah, seeing as how she had nothing else to do.

" _Hopefully this alliance works out. Nadia seems like a strong player. It seems wrong playing under the radar, but I guess I'll have to."_ Thought Sam.

"Hey Utah?" Nadia motioned.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be in an alliance?"

"Sure!"

 **-Confessional-**

 **Sam:** And she's well liked, too. Maybe I'm just overthinking the alliance a bit.

 **-End Confessional-**

"How are you holding up, Jordan?" Andy asked, as he was rolling up the bottom.

When he looked up, he saw Jordan's snowball already completed, as well as him sitting on a snow chair, eating a snowcone.

"Hmm?" he asked, not hearing the question.

"Never mind. _I have to keep an eye on his strength._

However, Jordan was rolling up his snowball, halfway done.

How? Simple. He used his powers.

 **-Confessional-**

 **Jordan:** I made it seem I was done, so that I could get the work done faster without talking. I don't hate Andy, but I don't want to be distracted and sent home. The method of going home didn't sound that sane, you know?

 **-End Confessional-**

Noel, Mari and Melissa were searching for accessories. Allison was already searching too.

"Where can they be?" Mari asked, and then saw something sparkle. "Guys, something shiny!"

They ran toward and saw tinsel.

"How would tinsel help in a snowman building competition?" Noel asked.

"I dunno, let's keep looking." said Mari.

The two left, leaving Melissa. She lifted the tinsel and saw the Mike Idol.

"Nice find."

 **-Two Hours Later-**

The teams were building, rolling, packing, and some other fourth thing, like crazy. An all too familiar sound was heard. The airhorn.

"STOP BUILDING CAMPERS!" Chris yelled.

"Everyone stepped away as the judges began to inspect the Red Team's snowman.

After close consideration, here were the votes:

8 (Cody)

9 (Brick)

8.5 (Dave)

"And the Red Team has a score of 25.5 points!" Chris announced dramatically. "Can the Blue Team top them for a second time in a row?"

Here was the Blue Team's scores:

9 (Cody)

9 (Dave)

7 (Brick)

"And that only makes 25 and that means the Red Team wins!"

They cheered in victory!

"Blues, meet me at the Bonfire Ceremony."

They sighed in disappointment, but most felt it would be easy to decide who goes home.

Maybe.

 **-Bonfire Ceremony-**

"Campers, hopefully you'll know how this works. Basically, don't receive a marshmallow = elimination. Are there any idols to play today?" Chris asked.

Shockingly, Joe got up and played the Chris Idol.

"Crap." Ethan said.

"All votes against Joe are now void! So, really only 2 votes will count. Receive the marshmallow:

"Joe"

"Tori"

"Mandy"

"Jake"

"Layne"

"Louisa"

"Rags"

"Hailey"

Ethan and Viola were sitting without a marshmallow.

"Guys, the final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

no one, 'cause it was a tie!"

"WHAT?" Joe screamed. He pointed to Jake. "We were supposed to get rid of the blond b*tch! Why did you vote for Viola!"

"…" Jake chose to stay silent, because any answer he gave would be stupid.

"Anyway!" Chris motioned. "The tie will be decided by the Wheel of Tiebreakers!"

A wheel came from out of the ground.

"The ties were suggested by the cast of Pakithew, and man, some of them are brutal!"

He span the wheel, and it went on for so long. It stopped on a picture of a Pugil Stick. (cotton swab bat, hopefully you understand what I'm talking about)

(If you don't, either look it up or accept a picture of this weird symbol: Ӫ) ←*he's happy*

Soon, Ethan and Viola were on a platform 10 feet above Lake Wawanakwa.

"The first one to fall, loses!" Chris simply said.

Ethan gulped. He was physical enough, but not to the shape of Viola.

"GO!"

Viola dashed after him, trying to tackle him. Ethan's strategy? Run and hope she doesn't catch him.

This went on for about five minutes or so, before she finally got him close to the edge.

"Sorry!"

After she said that, she rushed. She didn't account his dodge wholly. When she flew off, she grabbed Ethan's leg, making him fall down too. But the angle could've gone better.

CRACK!

That was the sound of Ethan faceplanting, and the force broke his nose. But he didn't have time for that. They both hit the water.

"Oh, man! That was awesome! He almost died! Hahahaha!" Chris sadistically laughed.

Rags kicked him in the shin. "Are you crazy? You find this funny!?"

"Shut it kid, before I eliminate you." Chris snarled.

"But however, the winner of the Pugil stick fight is… … … … … Ethan, because I found his suffering funny, and he hit the water last!"

"You're so caring." Ethan sarcastically said as he surfaced, sounding a little funny due to holding his broken nose.

"Sorry Viola, you're out!"

She looked disappointed, but she said these 5 words.

"Make sure that Joe loses."

And like that she was gone, blasting into the moonlight due to the insane way of getting off this island, and the other campers dispersed, some helping Ethan to stop the bleeding.

"And just like that, Episode 2 is gone, and we lost the acrobat. Eh. What will happen next time? Find out on Total Drama Cleotak Island!

 **-Comeback Cove-**

Viola landed in front of the sign that explains the rules.

"I could still win this thing!" she said as she darted of into the creepy cove of craziness. (Alliteration ftw)

Meanwhile, Chase was navigating an underground tunnel.

"I wonder who got eliminated. I need a partner."

Then he heard a roar, and behind him was Sasquatchinakwa! Chase was in Squatch's living room.

"Uh… lovely interior décor, you got. Heh heh."

He stayed calm for about 1.400003234 seconds before he darted out, screaming.

Sasquatch said something, and here's subtitles to understand.

" _I just wanted to be his friend._ "

He went after Chase.

 **Uh-oh. Things don't look good for Chase right now. But let's focus on Viola for a sec.**

 **ELIMINATION NOTES**

 **This is not the last time we will see Viola. She seemed like a threat, so a thing I wanted to do for Cleotak is take out a threat early, and see how people would react. I guess that's up to you.**

 **And some people might hate me because I saved my OC's skin, and I understand that. But trust me, Ethan will not be the winner of Cleotak Island. That shows bias, and I am against that.**

 **My DeviantArt should be verified later this week, whenever I get to that, but thanks, you guys so much for the positive reviews, that tells me people are still reading the slow story. (Not for much longer *wink wink*) Let me know what you think of this chapter, Merry Christmas/ Holiday you celebrate, and a happy New Year too.**

 **-OctoRiter**

 **Idol List**

 **Owen: Advantage in a challenge. (NOT FOUND)**

 **Duncan: Choose 3 to sit out of challenge, but the 3 have immunity/can't vote. (NOT FOUND, MERGE ONLY)**

 **Heather: Help from any past TD competitor. (NOT FOUND)**

 **Cameron: 3 people change their vote, you don't get to know who they voted for. (NOT FOUND)**

 **Mike: Gain information on a challenge. (HELD BY MELISSA)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (HELD BY MANDY)**

 **Surfers: Teams of two for one challenge only, their choice. (NOT FOUND, MERGE ONLY)**

 **Chris: Immunity (STILL IN PLAY)**


	7. Day 3, Part 1: Where's the Propane?

**Note: Happy New Year! I got into Ratchet and Clank, and that was a small delay.(the game is so difficult) But here's a gift from me. Enjoy!**

 **-Team List-**

 **Red: Allison, Jordan, Andy, Nadia, Noel, Utah, Sam, Mari, Melissa**

 **Blue: Hailey, Ethan, Rags, Mandy, Tori, Layne, Louisa, Jake, Joe**

 **Comeback Cove: Chase, Viola**

 **-Dock-**

The moon was shining on the water of Wawanakwa. Chris was standing on the Dock, sipping a latté, ready do to the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama Cleotak Island, tensions were raised and the temperature dropped as the campers had to build snowmen. Jake and Joe made an alliance, which Layne overheard, so he recruited Ethan and Rags, which they were arguing over the infamous Pepsi vs Coke battle. Obviously Pepsi."

Chris sipped his latté.

"Speaking of alliances, Nadia and Sam joined together while Utah joined later. Jordan used his 'powers' to keep Andy off his back, and Idols were introduced! Mandy found the Shawn Idol, while Melissa found the Mike Idol, and Joe unknowingly found the Chris Idol! The Blue Team lost and they were unanimously gonna vote out Joe. He pulls out the idol, and it seemed Ethan would go home, but Jake voted for Viola, and they went through a tiebreaker, or more like Ethan's nosebreaker. Ha ha.

He crushes his cup.

"Viola lost the Pugil Stick Battle, and went to Comeback Cove, where Chase currently is being chased by Sasquatchinakwa. Today, we find out who is king of the hill. What will happen? Find out on Total.

Drama.

Cleotak Island!

 **-Theme Song-|-Red Team: Boys-**

"Good job, guys." Noel said as he congratulated his teammates.

"I expected we would do good." Jordan said. Moments later, he was snoring.

"Hm, not a conversationalist, is he?" Andy said.

"Guess not…"

…

"Night." they said in unison as they settled down.

 **-Confessional-**

 **Jordan:** It's not that I hate them, but I'll be distracted if I make friendships. Maybe an alliance wouldn't be too bad.

 **Andy:** Jordan is kinda questionable, but he seems like a good guy. I've got my eye on him though.

 **-End Confessional-|-Red Team: Girls-**

Utah, Allison, and Nadia had all crashed. Melissa was drawing in a notebook. (more like writing plans) That left Sam and Mari discussing.

"The challenge today was surprisingly tame, today." Mari said.

"That's Chris trying to give us a false sense of security. I've seen the other seasons."

"Hopefully today won't be so bad."

"Hopefully."

 **-Confessional-**

 **Melissa:** I was thinking about who do get on my side when I make an alliance. I feel like I'm doing better than I have before.

 **-End Confessional- -Blue Team: Girls-**

"I thought Joe was gonna leave." Louisa said.

"Everyone did." Hailey answered. "But this is Total Drama, we should've expected this in this game."

"I guess so. Poor Viola." Mandy said.

"And poor Ethan, too. With that nose in that condition." She stood up and walked out of the cabin. "I need to snoop around for a bit, night!"

…

"Where's Tori?" Mandy asked.

"She's probably in the infirmary with Ethan's friends."

 **-Confessional-**

 **Louisa:** I'm going to see where Joe found that idol. My theory? Once I find where Joe found it, Chris was too lazy to relocate it, so he put it around that same spot.

 **Chris:** I am not la-. (He soon dazes off for a moment, then comes back to reality) What was I saying?

 **-End Confessional-|-Blue Team: Boys-**

It was just Joe and Jake in the cabin. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"I'm going to ask you again. Why didn't you vote for Ethan?" Joe said, his voice sounding more menacing.

"I-I-"

"Answer me!"

"Because she rejected me!"

"What!?"

Jake took a deep breath, sat down, and started to explain.

"During the challenge, I started to flirt with her, and she said no, so I was angry."

Joe seemingly calmed down.

"Do something like that again, and this alliance is dunzo, got it!?"

"Yes!"

"Good. I'm going to sleep."

 **-Confessional-**

 **Jake:** Jeez! This guy is nuts, but he's my only ticket to stay in the game. Godda-

 **-End Confessional-|-Infirmary-**

Rags, Layne, and Tori were standing outside the infirmary, orders by, NURSE Hatchet?

Anyway, they were talking about what the challenge is going to be tomorrow.

"Hopefully, we'll have another easy challenge today." Rags hoped.

"Nope, it'll be a bad one. It's how Chris works." Tori said.

"If it's anything like that tiebreaker, I'm afraid I won't be good at it." Layne stated.

"Just be happy you didn't do the tiebreaker." a voice said.

Ethan had stepped out, sporting a nose bandage. At least he didn't talk funny anymore.

"How you feel?" Tori asked.

"Like sh*t."

"This might be a good time as any, gents." Layne said.

"What?"

"Tori, we were wondering if you'd like to be in a Final Four pact." Layne said.

"Um… Ok."

"The main reason of this alliance is to take down Jake and Joe." Rags stated.

"Joe before Jake, though. With that namecalling, and the fact that Jake downright saved me, I think we target the sociopath first." Ethan said.

"Agreed." the others said.

 **-Confessional-**

 **Ethan:** This alliance is a good idea, plus the side alliance that I have with Andy. This one will make sure he goes down, and hopefully get to Tori better. I might have a teensy crush on her.

 **Layne:** This alliance is the best thing since Smash Bros. Melee. … I'm allowed my hobbies.

 **-End Confessional-|-Next Morning-**

The campers were in the Mess Hall, and the Red Team realized a difference with Ethan.

"What happened to you?" Andy asked.

"Tiebreaker."

"And how funny it was." said a sadistic voice as Chris walked in.

"And how funny it was when I kicked you." Rags said.

"Shut up! Follow me to your next challenge."

Chris left.

"Or, we could walk really slowly to piss him off." Hailey suggested.

Everyone laughed, and did exactly that.

 **-1 hour later-**

The contestants arrived and saw Chris napping. Nadia saw a perfect oppurtunity, picked up his airhorn, and said: "Cover your ears."

BWOOOOOOOOOON!

Chris shot right up and realized people were laughing at him.

 **-Confessional-**

 **Sam:** (laughing)

 **Louisa:** (laughing)

 **Everyone Else:** (same thing)

 **-End Confessional-**

"Well, we were going to have a peaceful race, but now? New Challenge! King of the Hill!

Everyone shut up. Then Joe began laughing again.

"We all know how this works, you're on platforms, knock each other off, first team off loses, got it!? Go!?"

Everyone started climbing the ladder to the challenge.

 **-Confessional-**

 **Chris:** This'll teach 'em to be disrespectful. Damn ungrateful kids!

 **Chef:** He needs to calm down. Prison changed him.

 **-End Confessional-|-Comeback Cove-**

Chase was running fast enough to distance himself from Sasquatch.

Roar.

Even faster.

ROAR.

He ran past Viola- wait, Viola?

He collided right into her.

"RUN!" he screamed.

Sasquatch ran right past her to catch her.

"Chase?"

 **And check back next time! Things don't look good for either side of the competition, does it? Let me know if I'm getting your OC down. Thanks, and Happy New Year! (we will learn how Joe found the idol, don't you worry)**

 **-OctoRiter**

 **Next Time: People regret ticking Chris off, as they compete in the King of the Hill challenge. Viola tries to help Chase and someone's voted off.**

 **-Idol Stats-**

 **Chris: Immunity (STILL IN PLAY)**

 **Owen: Advantage in Challenge (NOT FOUND)**

 **Duncan: 3 people sit out/get immunity/can't vote (NOT FOUND, MERGE ONLY)**

 **Heather: Help from past TD competitor (NOT FOUND)**

 **Cameron: 3 people change votes/ user doesn't know who voted for who (NOT FOUND)**

 **Mike: Gain information on next challenge (HELD BY MELISSA)**

 **Shawn: Change the challenge (HELD BY MANDY)**

 **Surfers: Teams of 2, for one challenge in merge. (NOT FOUND)**


	8. Day 3, Part 2: WATER those

**Note: I just got my laptop! Get ready for more frequent updates! Let's do this!**

The 18 contestants were on the King of the Hill platform. Everyone looked ready.

"The rules are this: You don't have to play teams for this challenge. No hitting in the face or crotch. If you fall of that platform, you're out. Every two people eliminated, the platform will rise! Like so." Chris said.

He pressed a button and everyone was shot up 5 feet high above the water.

"Keep in mind, that we're not playing teams, but we're still keeping track of the teams. Let's say Joe and Zach-"

Rags said some colorful words that I can't mention or else I'll have to change the rating. Everyone was wide-eyed.

"…Anyway, let's say they're the last two, but since they're on the same team, I'll call of the challenge because they won. And whoever wins gets letters from home next morning!"

Everyone looked ready to win now.

Chef took the megaphone and screamed. " **START MAGGOTS!"** as he blew the air horn into the megaphone.

Everyone winced at the ringing in their ears, but began nonetheless. There were some good fights going on, like Joe and Andy, then Jordan and Rags. Jake was standing next to the edge, thinking about last night.

 **-Confessional-**

 **Jake:** (he looks like he was thinking about something) Was it the right move? What have I done…

 **-End Confessional-**

Utah saw her advantage and pushed off Jake.

"Sorry! Had to take a shot!" she said.

 **RT:9 / BT:8**

Joe got away from Andy, to push in Jordan, who dragged Rags with him, out of the challenge. Joe was going to say a taunting thing, but realized he had been pushed off by Andy.

"Don't leave yourself wide open, mkay?" Andy said.

Joe just growled underwater, with bubbles coming from the noise.

 **RT:8 / BT:6**

Alison and Hailey were going sibling rivalry on each other. Nadia was fending was fending off Mandy and Louisa, and Tori threw off Mari and Melissa.

 **RT:6 / BT:6**

Sam was standing by the edge, fighting wasn't really her thing. Noel noticed this.

"Why aren't you helping the team?"

"I really, really don't like fighting."

"…understandable. Watch out!"

Noel jumped in front of Sam and tackled Layne… both flying off of the platform.

 **RT:5 / BT:5**

Chef was ticked off at something. "Pretty boy, why haven't you raised the platform yet?"

"They're all getting eliminated fast! I can't find a good time!"

"They should be at 25 feet right now!"

"…Something's wrong with you.

"I knew that ever since I came back from 'NAM."

Chris was weirded out, but pressed the button 4 times.

Everyone was shocked and groaned when they were at 25 feet.

"Damn, I thought he forgot." Ethan said.

Andy picked up Alison and tried to double team. Louisa jumped on them and they all fell off.

 **RT:3 / BT:4**

Hailey tried to go to Sam, but she sidestepped the last second, causing Hailey to take the fall.

 **RT:3 / BT:3**

The contestants were now at 35 feet high. Nadia bumped Tori into Ethan and they both slid off of the platform.

 **RT:3 / BT:1**

40 feet high, the tension was about the same height. Mandy was going 3v1. Mandy jumped, causing the platform to lean, and Nadia fall into Utah, and off the platform.

 **1v1**

The platform was back to normal, and 45 feet high. Sam looked down, it was disorienting. She realized she would have to put up a fight.

Meanwhile, the eliminated contestants were in bleachers separated by teams, sopping wet.

"Come on, Mandy." Rags was cheering.

"You got this, Sam!" Noel screamed.

Layne whispered something towards Ethan and Tori. Joe noticed this.

 **-Confessional-**

 **Joe:** Me thinks they have an alliance. If they think they can stop me, they have another thing coming.

 **Rags:** What a way to end a challenge. (he looks chilled)

 **Utah:** (she looks spooked)

 **-End Confessional-**

Mandy went for her, and Sam did the same sidestep move, but Mandy misstepped and her ankle bent in a way that was horrifying. She was slipping and couldn't grab the ledge and fell, making the Red Team win.

Jake jumped into the water to get her.

After Jake brought back Mandy, they knew what they had to do.

 **-Ceremony-**

"Well, I'll end this quick, sorry Mandy." Chris said.

"Just put me on the stupid slingshot." she said.

"Actually, injured contestants who are eliminated get the boat home."

Everyone said bye to Mandy, and when Jake came up, she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks."

Jake just looked shocked as she boarded the boat into the night.

"…Wha…"

 **-Outro-**

"And we say goodbye to Mandy, bringing it down to 17. What will happen next time on Total.

Drama.

Cleotak Island?!"

 **-Comeback Cove-**

Mandy hopped off the boat onto this island, expected to see the Playa. Instead she saw the sign to get back into the game.

"I'll have to wait until my leg heals up." Mandy said disappointed.

Then he heard screaming. Chase ran behind Mandy. "There's a crazy Sasquatch running after me!"

There was a roar, but it cut out midroar. Viola walked into they're eyesight. "That takes care of that." she said, dusting her hands.

Chase ran up to her. "THANK YOU!" he hugged her.

Viola noticed Mandy's twisted ankle. "What happened to you?"

"Challenge. King of the Hill."

"You want me to snap that back into place?" she offered.

"You know how to fix this?" Mandy asked.

"When you're a circus acrobat, you tend to pick up a few things."

The 3 of them went into a cave.

On the other side of the cave was the Sasquatch, just waking up. He growled really angrily and loud. He wanted a friend, but now, he was ready to kill.

 **And… DONE! Lots of things happened! Joe knows about the alliance, Sam wins a challenge, Mandy leaves, and a deranged Sasquatch! This laptop is amazing.**

 **Next Time: (in song format)**

 _Spooky, scary skeletons_

 _Send chills down your spine_

 _And other things will scare them cuz'_

 _it's Fear Factor next time!_


	9. Day 4,Part 1:Scared Sh-tless, Literally!

**Note: Hopefully this is a longer chapter than the last, but i'm glad you guys don't care about that, you want quality! So today is the Fear Facing challenge.**

 **Caution: My character, Ethan, has a backstory that will be explained in this chapter. This backstory might, I repeat, might scare my younger audience. (if there are any younglings) Just want to put that out there so I won't get nightmare stories on my reviews. If you want, you can skip the part, there will be a warning. Thanks.**

Chris was yawning on the Dock of Shame. Let's just say he really wanted to go to bed.

"Last time *yawn* on Cleotak Island, Ethan was recovering from that nose injury, but not for long. I wanted to know who was king of the hill. So that was the challenge! Joe was eliminated shockingly early, and Sam somehow won it for the Red Team, after Mandy twisted her ankle and was voted off due to injury, and because I'm a nice guy, I let her ride the Boat of Shame. She left, leaving a confused Jake alone."

"And things aren't better on Comeback Cove, either. While Viola and Chase are tending to Mandy, a crazy Sasquatchinaqua is hunting them down. What happens when things get 2spooky4them? Find out now on Total, Drama, Cleotak Island!

 **Team List**

 **Red: Alison, Jordan, Andy, Nadia, Noel, Utah, Sam, Mari, Melissa**

 **Blue: Hailey, Ethan, Rags, Tori, Layne, Louisa, Jake, Joe**

 **Comeback Cove: Chase, Viola, Mandy**

The Red and Blue Teams were just having a bonfire. Marshmallows were roasted, it was a good time. Joe wasn't there, obviously. It was a good night.

 **2 hours later…**

Everyone was asleep, some better than others. But Ethan had the worst time. He was tossing and turning, wincing. Layne was up though, watching it all go down.

 _Inside the dream… (Skip now if easily scared)_

 _Ethan and a girl were walking up to a construction site. The girl he was walking with was very beautiful. Long blond hair with a green streak. Blue eyes, and a long sleeved shirt._

" _It's kind of interesting to see your family business at work, Ethie." said the girl._

" _What do you mean, kind of?" Ethan asked, playfully._

" _Well, I can't give you too much to think about."_

" _Ha."_

 _They were observing the building that they were working on. It was going to be a hotel, that would be complete in a couple of years._

" _Looks nice, you guys are doing awesome."_

" _That's why I love you, Winnie. Always have compliments." They did a hug._

" _WATCH OUT!" a worker screamed._

 _A girder snapped a wire. It was whipped in the couple's direction. Heading towards Ethan._

 _Then suddenly he felt pushed. He tripped and fell into the ditch and cut his arm deeply into a glass shard. The last thing he remembered was his father running towards him, screaming his name, and looking over and seeing Winnie not moving._

…

…

…

 _Ethan woke up in a hospital with steady beeping. His dad was in a chair in the corner, tears obviously in his eyes. Ethan also noticed his friends were in the doorway._

" _What… happened?" he slurred._

 _His friend, Jerry, was the one who answered. "Um, your dad said you were saved. You got pushed into a ditch. You're lucky you're alive. The scar's because you got cut with glass."_

" _Who… saved me?"_

 _Another friend, Randall, popped up. "Um, Winnie."_

" _How is she?"_

 _His father finally said it. "Winnie saved you, but she didn't make it."_

 _Ethan went wide-eyed. He started panicking. "No, she can't be! Get me out! I need to see her!"_

 _Since he was hooked up to wires, he didn't get very far. He started hyperventilating. His friends were trying to keep him down. His father, crying while helping._

" _AAHHHHHHHH..."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ethan woke up screaming. He looked around. Rags and Jake were sleeping hard. Layne was pretending to sleep.

"I have to get out of here!" Ethan ran out.

"Oh no." Layne got up and followed him.

 **Confessional**

 **Ethan:** I haven't had the dream for a while. I have to leave. I can't freak out, not here. I know! I'll bomb the challenge. They'll make me leave. Love isn't for me… too much baggage.

 **Layne:** I have to help him before he hurts himself. Don't do anything stupid, Ethan.

 **End Confessional**

Joe was out searching for the idol.

"I found it once, I'll do it again."

Joe walked by tons of bushes, but he didn't see Louisa in a bush, idol in hand.

 **Confessional**

 **Louisa:** I found the first step, and followed the footsteps from an intern. Easy peasy. Time to get that schemer out.

 **End Confessional**

A figure walked into the mess hall. The shadow went into the kitchen, searching through drawers, and cabinets. The shadow had blond hair, and it revealed to be Ethan. He found a knife.

"Ethan!"

He turned around and saw Layne, kind of scared seeing Ethan holding a knife.

"What are you doing with that knife?"

He hid it behind him. "What knife?" he asked sheepishly.

"Ethan!"

He sighed. Then he started sobbing. "I don't know! I don't know anymore!" he dropped the knife and dropped to his knees.

Layne dropped down. "What happened?"

"… I'll tell you."

 **The Next Morning**

The 17 contestants were in the Mess Hall. Layne and Ethan were wide-eyed from the previous night. Joe looked peeved, because he couldn't find one idol. Louisa looked satisfied.

Chris walked in, looking bored. "Who's ready for the next challenge?"

No one said anything.

"Well, two things. One: Mandy got voted off while holding on to an idol, that idol has been rehidden. Two: TEAM SWAP!"

"WHAT!?" said most. Louisa looked miffed.

"Before I do that, your letters from home are here, and for everyone!"

"You're telling me, that the reward was for nothing if we were all going to get it?" Jordan asked.

"Extra incentive, we needed some ratings. Don't open them until the end of the day, or you'll face a penalty. Now new teams! Your envelopes tell you which team you're on. So, for the Orange Team:

Jordan

Sam

Alison

Hailey

Noel

Louisa

Jake

Nadia

and Rags.

That means the Green Team has:

Tori

Layne

Joe

Andy

Utah

Melissa

Mari

and Ethan."

Everyone had shuffled around to their new teams.

"And now the challenge, itself. I call it 'Scared Sh*tless!'"

Everyone blinked curiously.

"Facing your fears day."

Some gulped, some looked ready.

"Come on, time to man up."

 **Done. Team Swap? Louisa has a plan to take Joe out, and Ethan's backstory is revealed. This was a heavily based Ethan and Layne friendship chapter. Sorry I might not be focusing on other people as much, but this challenge makes me focus on everyone at once. And because it's late where I'm at, I'll do the letters from home next chapter.**

 **On an unrelated note: 50 reviews? HowdIDoDat?**

 **Team List**

 **Orange:** **Jordan, Sam, Alison, Hailey, Noel, Louisa, Jake, Nadia, Rags**

 **Green:** **Tori, Layne, Mari, Utah, Ethan, Joe, Melissa, Andy**

 **Idol List:**

 **Chris: Held by Louisa.**

 **Mike: Held by Melissa.**

 **Every Other Idol: Hidden.**

 **Next Time: They face their fears, some strange, some reasonable, some downright scary.**

 **-OctoR- What The! AH! (Sasquatch grabs camera, throws it and brea-)**

 **(STATIC)**


	10. Day 4, Part 2: Boo! (scared ya?)

**Note: School sucks, but here you go. The fears will be done in backwards order from the reviews. Since Noel was the last one I got, he will go first. The oc's sent over Private Messaging will be done last. Ethan will be put in randomly because I don't have a set spot for him. Otherwise, hope you enjoy, because I am recovering from the Sasquatch attack from last chapter… (puts on Band-Aid)**

Chris led them to a site. It was completely empty, with only a dome surrounding it.

"Inside this dome, is your worst nightmare. When it's your turn, you will go in there with only a button. Press it if you can't cope with the fear for a full minute. We have a monitor out here, to see if you press the button. Jesse!" Chris said.

A spiky-haired intern rolled out this TV. It turned on and on came a black screen because of the darkness within the dome.

"The order is the order of submissions I got, backwards. And since Noel was the last one, he goes first!"

"Joy…" Noel said.

He was given his button and Chef shoved him into the dome. What was dark, now was really bright. He was placed in a simulation.

It was his high school. He walked in, and everyone looked at him strangely, like had grown a second head.

"Who's that guy?" a person said.

"I don't know." said a girl.

"Wait, he's the kid of that famous couple!"

While the virtual people were talking, Noel was freaking out. He was trying to find a place to hide, but everytime, there was people trying to talk to him about fame. Right before he hit the button, he was by the other contestants.

"Noel gets the point!"

Noel was in the fetal position. Sam walked up, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Layne, we don't need this dome, for your fear. So follow me." Chris said.

Chris led Layne and the others to a pit.

"Your fear is tight spaces. So be in their for a minute for the point."

Layne jumped in without a second thought… and then Chris dropped the bomb.

"Since you have two fears, this is a combination!" he yelled as he dumped a bag of spiders on Layne. And since it was a small room, it didn't take long for the inevitable to happen.

"AAHHHHHH!" he screamed as he pressed his button.

Instantly, a spring launched him high into the air, spiders flying. Layne landed on Chef, knocking both out.

"Maybe Tori can avenge Layne's poor preformance?" Chris said.

"Shut up, jerk." Jordan said.

"…ow."

"Chris!"

An intern rolled up to Chris. She whispered something in his ear.

"You're saying we don't have her fear on file!"

"*whimper* yeah?"

"I'm not mad at you, Janice. You're my best intern. Just make sure she's the only one with this."

She perked up. "OK." she ran off.

"Tori, since we don't know your fear, you get the point." Chris said through gritted teeth. "The score is tied. Jordan! Get in the dome!

Jordan did so and he was put into the simulation.

Inside the simulation was hell. His breathing was short and sharp, and was pained everywhere. He couldn't even move his arm to press the button so he was forced to sit through the deadly pain for the whole minute.

He was outside now, and he could feel his limbs again. His breathing was back to normal and he decided to sit their for a while. Everyone was looking at him sympathetically.

"Jordan faces his fear of death, which makes the score 2-1 favor of the Orange Team. Ethan!

He tensed up, will he have everyone know why he's like this, or hide the truth.

He walked into the dome, and was placed into the simulation.

Ethan saw himself, like a ghost out of the body. He saw the whole thing all over again, and it repeated for the whole minute.

"It's all my fault…" he pressed the button.

He woke up and everyone was wide-eyed except Joe and Layne (who was still unconscious).

Ethan remembered the TV. "No…" he booked it away from the challenge.

"Ethan!" Tori called as she ran after him.

Sam was scared out of her mind, Alison and Hailey were exchanging glances, and mostly everyone was just scared out of their mind, witnessing death.

"Holy sh*t." Chris said. "Even though he pressed the button, I'm giving him a point for the trauma. Tied game. Alison, next."

 **Back On Comeback Cove**

After the minute of screaming, Mandy's knee was back to normal.

"Thanks Viola."

"You're welcome, I just wish there was a less painful way to do it."

ROARRRRR!

The Sasquatch was in the cave with them, with Chase in his hand, getting the daylights squeezed out of him.

"RUN." he yelled in painful pauses.

Viola booked it, but since Mandy's leg had just been put back in place, she couldn't get that far and was caught.

"Oh no." Chase and Mandy both said.

 **Back To Cleotak**

Chris changed his mind, since Alison and Hailey are sisters and they sent their submissions right after one another they're going at the same time.

The dome's room was split in half. Hailey's side was just water, and Alison's side didn't change at all.

Hailey's fear was drowning, and since she saw Jordan face his fear of death, she wasn't going to do it.

And then she lost her button.

And before you know it, she started panicking to find it which leads to the process of drowning.

Alison was forced to watch the whole thing. She felt all alone, no one could help her through this. Then the minute was up.

"The sisters pull through with a score of 4-2, Orange! Joe!"

Janice walked up again. "Uh, sir?"

"Dammit, him too?"

Janice shook her head meekly.

"Janice, don't be scared. I'm just pissed off."

"OK, sir."

"Good, now tell Craig to get back to work, I can tell he's just loafing around."

Janice ran back to the intern station.

"Rags!"

He walked into the dome, after he went in, Chris looked at Jake.

"Before we do his, your turn. Forgot about ya."

A box was dropped off. The box fell apart and out came a robot.

"AAAHHHHH!" Jake ran away screaming.

"No point for him." Chris said, as Layne woke up from the screaming.

"Where's Ethan?" he asked.

"Well, after we saw what happened to him, he ran off innn, that direction." Chris pointed.

"Oh no!" Layne yelled as he ran after him.

 **0000**

Ethan was running. Away from people. Away from the competition. Away from his trauma.

"How do I get off this place!?"

"Ethan?" a voice asked.

He turned around and saw Tori and Layne behind him, Layne panting crazily.

"Please stop running." Layne asked.

"You have to deal with this." Tori said.

"I can't. I can't ever deal with this, because she's dead! Dead! It's all my fault!"

"Ethan." Layne interjected.

"It's my fault. We didn't take the hard hats onto the site, so it's my fault." he started sobbing.

Tori and Layne hugged him until he calmed down.

"You don't have to do this alone." Tori said.

The cameraman left while the three friends were still hugging.

 **0000**

Rags was "staring" at the very man he loathed. His uncle. He also had a combination fear, so the uncle was about to harm Jeffery, his little brother.

"I'm gonna do it Zach, get little Jeff what he deserves." his uncle said.

"Do it, and I'll f*cking kill you!"

"Say goodbye, Zachy." and right before something happened, the simulation ended.

"Zach earns the point! Louisa, can I introduce you to Norm, the human-like doll?"

Louisa fainted on the spot.

"O…k. Utah!"

Utah was in a simulation where she was on a radio tower which was surrounded by zombies. If she fell, she would be devoured. But staying up there wasn't a good alternative due to the fear of heights. Nevertheless, she stuck it out to get a point.

"Mari!"

"Yeah?"

Silence… silence… si-

"WHAT!"

"And Mari fails her fear of silence."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope. Melissa?"

"Not doing it."

"But we're losing, Melissa." Andy said.

"Melissa backs out. Andy?"

"Oh no."

In the simulation there was screaming. Why? He had to watch Jimmy Kimmel.

"In this hilarious to laugh at fear, Andy sticks it out!"

"The man is the devil." Andy shuddered.

"Nadia!"

Chris played the airhorn. But he didn't stop. Every passing second, somehow it got louder, and louder. Until Nadia kicked Chris.

"And you. Didn't get. Over your. Fear of loud. Noises." Chris wheezed. "Sam, your fear is something we can't air so you get the point.

Sam sighed in relief.

"Now the tally of scores! The Orange Team wins 6-5! Melissa coulda tied it, but Green Team eliminates another person. See ya at the Ceremony!"

 **Elimination Ceremony**

The tension was high tonight. No one knew who was going, Joe or Melissa.

"I'll get to the point. Some fears were funny, others sad, and some downright horrifying. But the ones safe are:

Tori

Ethan

Andy

Utah

Layne

Melissa

and.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Joe.

"What!"

"Things won't be silent for too long after this." Joe teased.

Mari replied with a single punch to his face, knocking him out.

"I've been wanting to do that since Viola's elimination."

Everyone was cheering.

"I don't know who voted for me, but bon voyage!"

Mari was strapped to the rocket boots, and she sailed away. To Comeback Cove.

Everyone dispersed but Melissa stuck around. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

She pulled out the Mike Idol. "Tell me about the next challenge please."

"Ok. It's going to a treasure hunt, but you're hunting the keys. Each key is different, and teamwork is recommended. And one of the treasure chests contains automatic elimination. You can choose to pass this info to whoever you please, or keep it to yourself."

"This is helpful." Melissa said as she walked away.

 **0000**

Janice and Jesse were in the intern compound, watching a movie together.

"I know he's not mad at me, but I want to my best.

"I know Jan, sometimes it's best to keep cool when he's pissed and that's always.

"Thanks Jesse."

"Your welcome, babe."

 **0000**

"What will happen next time on Total Drama Cleotak Island! Find out next time.

 **0000**

Mari landed on Comeback Cove's coast. She read the sign, and immediately sprang into action. She would find that idol.

 **This is probably my longest chapter yet, and I did it all in a day. The wait was a combination of procrastination and school trying to decapitate me. But how did I do with the fears? Tori and Joe were because I didn't have their fears in their reviews. Now I know to ask more specifically. Do you like the interns? I personally like Janice because she's fun to write for with her timid nature. We'll learn more about Janice, Jesse, Craig, and a secret intern. But I think this chapter was a success. And Comeback Cove isn't doing so hot, either. An idol is used! Mari is gone, and I am tired. Next chapter should be faster than this one.**

 **Next Time: You Know.**

 **Orange: Jordan, Sam, Alison, Hailey, Noel, Louisa, Jake, Nadia, Rags**

 **Green: Tori, Layne, Utah, Ethan, Joe, Melissa, Andy**

 **-OctoRiter**


	11. Day 5, Part 1: Hunt

**Note: Nothing really new… enjoy!**

The interns were on the dock, waiting to do the intro. Chris would of, but he got called in for duties.

Janice was bouncing up and down, Jesse was trying to calm her. And Craig was… sleeping. As usual.

"Jan, calm down. It's just an intro." Jesse said.

"I know, but this is my first time doing something like this."

A cameraman motioned to them, signaling they were live.

"Last time on Total Drama Cleotak Island," Jesse started. "We had the fear challenge, which some were comedic, like Mari's. Others were frightening like Ethan's, and everything was dramatic. Right Jan? Jan?"

Janice had unknowingly fainted from the pressure of intro duty.

"Um, before the challenge, there was a team swap, and the Green Team lost, sending Mari to Comeback Cove. Hopefully she can stop Sasquatch. What will happen? Craig!"

"What?!" he shot up.

"Give the send-off. I need to get Janice to the hut." Jesse left, carrying Janice bridal style.

"Watch this episode of Total… Drama… Cl- I don't care." he said as he fell asleep.

 **0000**

On Comeback Cove, things were getting heated. Kind of literally. Mandy and Chase were about to be cooked for dinner, like the stereotypical thing you'd see a monster do in a Saturday morning cartoon. Sasquatch was throwing chopped carrots into the pot. (again, stereotypical)

"Didn't think this is how I was going to die." said Mandy.

"Yep, even I'm surprised by this." Chase agreed.

Then, Sasquatch picked them up, and about threw them into the pot, when all of a sudden, he grunted and fell down. The pot was knocked over, and the two were safe. They turned around to see who saved them, but the savior was gone.

"I'm grateful." Chase said, relieved.

"Yep, but, I got an idol to find." Mandy said.

"Me too."

They split up, with Mandy going deeper into the cave, and Chase booking it out of there.

 **0000**

Mari was running along the coast of the cove. Of course, she was trying to find the idol.

"I didn't have to be worried about that contraption that brought me here. It was actually cool to fly like that. What's this?"

She dug up a piece of paper. It was a map! To both of the idols!

"YES!" she yelled as she ran towards the direction of one.

Behind her in a bush, was Viola, and she saw everything. It was her ticket back in the game.

 **0000**

Back on the island, Jesse was fanning Janice back awake.

"What happened on the dock?" She asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Jesse asked back.

"Yes."

"You… fainted."

"On LIVE television!? NO!"

"It's ok, Jan!"

"No it's not! I fainted on live television!

Seeing she was getting more worked up, Jesse simply hugged her. THAT calmed her down.

"Thanks, Jes."

"No problem."

 **0000**

The 16 competitors were in the mess hall, with Melissa smirking because of her knowledge.

Sam was sitting next to Noel, smiling at the conversation they were having. Ethan was super tired from the long and bad day he had yesterday. He was face down in his breakfast, with Layne occasionally bringing his head up to breathe. Rags was telling Nadia jokes, and Andy and Jordan were talking. Then there were the ones who were just tired, like Hailey, and Jake.

Then Chris had walked in, probably to say he had the challenge set up.

"How are you guys feeling, today?" he asked.

"Tired." Hailey said.

"Great." Rags said.

Ethan's head hit the table again, as if a response.

"Well, I don't care. Follow me to the challenge site."

Everyone was shoved out the door by Chef. Since he was strong, some people went flying. Layne was in a river, Alison somehow got in a tree, and Ethan woke up in a rose bush.

 **0000MuchPainLater0000**

There were 16 chests with different colored locks.

"It is a treasure hunt! There are 16 different keys. I will assign your colors now.

Jordan: Red

Sam: Orange

Alison: Yellow

Hailey: Green

Noel: Indigo

Louisa: Blue

Jake: Purple

Nadia: White

Rags: Silver

Tori: Bronze

Layne: Gold

Utah: Gray

Ethan: Tan

Joe: Pink

Melissa: Black and White Stripes

Andy: Color Swirl

"Now here's the trick. You can trade keys, but only once! Because one of these chests is laced with an automatic elimination!"

Everyone seemed surprised with this twist. Meanwhile, Andy pulled out another thorn Ethan had.

"And one of these chests has immunity for the next challenge! On your mark, get set,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone set off.

"We are going to cut to commercial break and,"

He got a call on his cell.

"Yeah, we're in the middle of filming. Uh-huh. They DID make it out alive? I mean, it's a good thing they did…"

 **So that is the chapter. Sorry for the wait, school SUCKS. But** **this is out of the way. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Recommendation: I'm doing a similar thing like this but with Pokemon if anyone is interested. Check it out on my profile, or search "Total PokeDrama" if you want to read.**

 **Just in case you forgot:**

 **Jordan: Red**

 **Sam: Orange**

 **Alison: Yellow**

 **Hailey: Green**

 **Noel: Indigo**

 **Louisa: Blue**

 **Jake: Purple**

 **Nadia: White**

 **Rags: Silver**

 **Tori: Bronze**

 **Layne: Gold**

 **Utah: Gray**

 **Ethan: Tan**

 **Joe: Pink**

 **Melissa: Black and White Stripes**

 **Andy: Color Swirl**

 **-OctoRiter**


	12. Day 5, Part 2: The Key to Victory!

**Note: So sorry for this ridiculous delay. BUT. THIS STORY WILL BE DONE, NO MATTER WHAT MY LIFE HAS TO SAY ABOUT IT. *ahem* please enjoy. (even if my internet was COMPLETE SHITE for the past couple of weeks)**

 **Side Note: After rereading through these chapters, I realized my biggest weakness as a writer. Rushing. I don't like this, even if it was one of my first ones. I will try to make the plots good, while keeping it in a good pace. This note is an acknowledgment to my mistakes. Here's to doing better. (I hope)**

The contestants were searching for their keys. Some immediately had problems.

 **Jordan: Red**

 **Sam: Orange**

 **Alison: Yellow**

 **Hailey: Green**

 **Noel: Indigo**

 **Louisa: Blue**

 **Jake: Purple**

 **Nadia: White**

 **Rags: Silver**

 **Tori: Bronze**

 **Layne: Gold**

 **Utah: Gray**

 **Ethan: Tan**

 **Joe: Pink**

 **Melissa: Black and White Stripes**

 **Andy: Color Swirl**

The keys had been hidden in a place with the same color as the key was.

Noel had to find an indigo key, in an indigo place. First place he checked?

The ocean.

 **000**

 **Noel: (spits dirty water out of his mouth) I hate the ocean.**

 **000**

Hailey got a break. Her green key was in a ring surrounding an enclosure labeled her range. She got to looking immediately.

Joe was looking for the pink key, the "Manliest" of keys. But he couldn't find anywhere that was pink and got mad fast. Let's leave before a camera breaks.

Rags and Nadia were working together. Their keys were basically the same color. Nadia was in the trees parkouring, for a better view, while Rags was on the ground searching.

Ethan had a weird color, tan. That means it's probably on a food or someone's skin. He got to searching right away.

Louisa put her detective skills to the test to find that damn blue key. Where could it be? Fear not, she'll find it!…

…eventually.

Layne and Tori were trying to find a podium or something, like what you would find at the Olympics. While they were checking it, Jordan was walking by, with ketchup all over his face.

"Don't ask." he simply said.

 **0000**

 **Layne: I hope for Jordan's sake, it isn't in a bottle of hot sauce, or blood. That would be bad either way.**

–

 **Jordan: (it looks like he is burning) It was in the hot sauce. (starts itching.)**

 **0000**

"Ugh, stripes? That's one of the hardest ones, right Andy?" Melissa asked.

She looked at him. He looked back.

"Color swirl…" Andy said quietly.

"Oh…, maybe it's in a place where light is refracted into a rainbow?"

"I'll see." Andy said as he set off.

"…Maybe there's a zebra?" Melissa said to herself.

 **0000**

 **Melissa: No zebra, but it was next to an old timey TV. (she holds up her key.)**

 **0000**

On Comeback Cove, things were going great, Mari and Chase found each other, so they were working together to find the 2 idols. Mandy, feeling 100%, teamed up with Viola. It was anyone's game to get those idols.

But a certain creature isn't too happy with that predicament. Now, it was personal.

 **0000**

Back on the island, Jordan, Melissa, Sam and Alison found their keys.

"Really, Chris? You hid it in the sand?" Alison asked, shamefully

"Yeah."

"Hmph, hopefully Hailey finds her key soon."

"Yep, we can only open the chests when everyone finds their key. And look, Noel!" Chris said.

He walked up, smelling horribly. He glared at Chris.

"Have a fun time in the bathroom, Noel?"

Noel flipped Chris off.

"Ouch." he said, feeling hurt.

Sam walked up to Noel.

"Don't pay attention to him, he just wants to have a boosted ego of torturing teens." she said.

He scoffed in response.

 **0000**

 **Noel: Do I have a thing for Sam? I don't know. All I know is she's a good ally. Great, even. Maybe I see an alliance?**

 **Sam: Noel shouldn't be getting that type of treatment. But I guess all of us have to get a moment of Hell, as the game goes on.**

 **0000**

Ethan found the intern Craig currently napping. He had Ethan's key on him. Craig woke up and saw Ethan.

"You want your key? Here." Craig tossed him the key.

"You're not gonna stop me?"

"No, personally I want you to have an easy day today. I saw your fear."

"Don't remind me. Thanks."

"No problem…zzz."

He fell asleep, again.

 **0000**

 **Ethan: I would question it, but frankly, I'm too exhausted to care right now.**

 **Craig: This job su… ckzzz. (snores)**

 **0000**

Layne and Tori found the Olympic podium, and found the Silver key was already gone. They took their respective keys, and got out of there.

Joe was angry that he hasn't found his key. He started thinking bad thoughts about torturing Chris.

Jake felt like he was gonna be here a while. Purple?

"Folks, if you can, just skip to the part where we're at the chests." he said to the cameraman.

Louisa jumped out of the ocean surrounding the island.

"Finally!" she said, holding her key up, in victory.

On the other side of the island, a scream of frustration was heard.

 **0000**

 **Hailey: 5 hours later, I finally got that key. (she pulls a green key out of her hair) I hate Chris, sometimes.**

 **Chris: I love my job.**

 **0000**

Andy found Jake and their keys, in a shed with light being refracted. The purple one was in plain sight in the shed.

Joe also found his key by a fake pig. For good measure in sociopathy, he kicked it over.

 **0000**

 **Joe: I need to practice on something alive. Haven't done that since my audition tape.**

 **Chef: That kid is messed up. I should know. I was in _WAR!_**

 **0000**

Everyone found their key as began to open the chest. One would be going home automatically, but it won't be…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake!

He got an apple. Louisa received… a Sherlock Holmes book.

"Ooh, I don't have this one." she said in excitement.

Tori had a magnifying glass, which she gave to Louisa.

Utah received a New Nintendo 3DS.

"Lucky!" Jake said.

To everyone's dismay, Joe got an Advantage Ticket.

"If you play that before a challenge starts, you will get a reward or an advantage to help you, play It wisely." Chris said.

"Cool." Joe said silently.

Rags got a gun… NERF gun.

"Heh, pretty neat."

Jordan got a tennis ball, and Sam received an Advantage Ticket.

Andy received… a ticket with an X on it.

"Oh, Andy has been eliminated!" Chris announced.

The others who didn't open their chest breathed a sigh of relief.

"Should of known the color swirl would be death." Andy said, sadly.

"Chef decided which chest had it, your fault for choosing the key. Anyone that wants to see Andy off can do so."

 **0000**

 **Andy: Dammit. Well, hopefully there's a chance I can be brought back.**

 **Layne: (holding a mini chest) Really? (opens it, and there's another mini chest) OH COME ON!**

 **Ethan: (holding a key) Another key…**

 **0000**

Ethan, Jordan and Layne saw him off.

"And the Green team continues to lose, huh." Andy joked.

"This team swap hurt us." Layne said.

"I'm only here cause I got to know you more than the others." Jordan said bluntly.

"And to think we could've had an alliance." Ethan said.

"Well, you never know what could happen." Andy said, hopeful.

"See ya, soldier." Layne said, as he and Ethan saluted. Jordan just waved.

Andy was blasted off to Comeback Cove, as the others dispersed.

 **0000**

 **Layne: I have to be on my toes, if these kind of challenges are gonna keep appearing. Luckily, I have good reflexes.**

 **0000**

Craig was on the Dock of Shame.

"Somethings happened, and they will continue to happen. But WHAT will? Who knows? Who care...zzz."

Jesse appeared and dragged him off.

"I really hate you."

 **0000**

Andy landed on his feet, and saw the sign, but he also heard the roar of a pretty PO'd Sasquatch. He read the sign quickly.

"Time to get to work."

 **0000**

 **Again, super sorry for the wait, but a whole buncha things popped up, and I will finish this story for you guys. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next Time: Some things are better kept a secret.**

 **(Help: For the next challenge, I would like one embarrassing thing from each of the campers still in the game, but if your OC is on Comeback Cove, you are welcome to do so as well, but if I don't get one for an OC, am I welcome to make something up, or are they an open book? Please PM or review stating one or the other. Thx!)**

 **Orange- Jordan, Sam, Alison, Hailey, Noel, Louisa, Jake, Nadia, Rags**

 **Green- Tori, Layne, Utah, Ethan, Joe, Melissa**

 **-OctoRiter**


	13. Day 6, Part 1: Plans for the Future

**Note: WhaBam! I promised you guys. Here's the next Cleotakan Chapter.**

 **Side Note: I'm sorry for the delay on this story, but I was working on all of my other stories, and it was a little bit time consuming. But I return!**

 **0000**

The sun was glistening on the shores of the island of Cleotak. Chris was feeling generous and gave the interns intro duty from now on. Janice was excited enough to get a second chance, but didn't let it overwhelm her. Jesse was right next to her, making sure her blood levels were at a constant rate. Craig just fell asleep, again.

"Well, here we go." Jesse noticed. "Last time on Total Drama: Cleotak Island, we had a treasure hunting challenge, but most of the campers were still reeling from the fear challenge."

"They were." Janice continued, surprised she didn't faint. "But they each had to find a key of specific color. Noel had to go in a toilet, Jordan with hot sauce, and Craig not doing his job!"

Craig flipped off the camera.

"Anyway, when they found the keys, they had to open their chest, with one randomly being laced with a ticket out of the game! Andy received that, and brought the Comeback Cove population to 5, and no one finding the golden idols on the cove. Speaking of idols, these campers are unlucky, trying to find them huh?" Jesse noted.

"How will the campers find out when they learn Chris can't keep a secret?" Craig suddenly said. "Find out right now on Total Drama: Cleotak Island!"

Jesse and Janice were surprised.

"What, I want to go back to my bed."

"That explains it." Janice said.

 **0000**

Ethan and Layne were in the forest looking for the idols. Hopefully, the Chris or the Owen idols. Ethan was currently in a tree.

"You see anything?" Layne asked.

"Nada. These idols are hidden pretty good."

"Man, the way out team is, we need these idols."

"What's this about idols?" a voice said.

The two gasped, but then sighed as they realized it was Rags.

"Hi mate." Layne greeted. "We need idols because it's down to 6 on our team."

"We're in a struggle. If you find any, can you give them to one of us?" Ethan asked.

"…I'll see what I can do."

"That's all we can ask. Thanks."

When Rags left, Ethan spoke up.

"You think he's still in the alliance?"

"Hopefully. Knowing him, he hasn't been thinking about it due to Nadia being on his team."

 **0000**

 **Ethan: With a team of 6, I need to start making connections. But, the only logical connections are Utah, or Melissa. F**k Joe. But who?**

 **0000**

 **Layne: Our alliance takes up half the team. The only thing that gets in our way, is another challenge like that, or the others teaming up. I think the former has a better chance.**

 **0000**

 **Rags: To be honest, I forgot about my alliance of 4, after the fear challenge. The team swap messed me up. Hopefully they're okay.**

 **0000**

Louisa was also trying to find an idol. She had no success for the past couple of hours, so she returned to the cabins.

She tripped while going up the stairs, and fell to the ground. Her eyes looked under the staircase to see an idol under the cabin floor. She almost exclaimed with her luck being sky high.

Being nimble, she crawled under the cabin and grabbed said idol. She crawled back out and smiled. She found out that Jordan saw her crawling. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, my ring slipped off, and fell through the floor boards. I was trying to find it, and I did." she lied, holding a ring up.

Jordan shrugged, and walked away. Louisa giggled to herself for getting away with that.

 **0000**

 **Louisa: -LOUD SIGH- I can't believe I did that, but it was all worth it! -holds up the Chris Idol- I believe all this does is grant immunity to the user. All idols have something good in them, and this is definitely a good one!**

 **0000**

Joe saw Melissa writing something in a notebook. Possibly plans about the competition. He knew about her scheming ways with voting off teammates. He stomped up to her.

The sun was blocked out by Joe. "You're blocking my sunlight."

"Yeah, I noticed." Joe said snidely. "Here's what we're gonna do, you are gonna have an alliance with me. And we vote out who I want."

Melissa started snickering. "You don't actually think I'm gonna accept, right?"

"I know about you sending those people home. I'll tell the others if you refuse."

"And who's gonna believe you?" she said, getting up with a smirk. "You have the worst track record out of any one here."

"Will this be incentive?" he asked, holding up a tape.

Melissa's blood ran cold.

"No! You can't give that to them!" she said lunging for the tape, but Joe easily sidestepped.

"Here's the deal, accept my deal, and I'll destroy the tape. Deal?"

She stayed silent, considering her options.

"Deal?" he repeated, dragging it out?

"…Deal." she glared.

"Glad you could see it my way." he snidely remarked.

"Go to hell." she blurted.

"Whatever." he said, walking away.

 **0000**

 **Melissa: I am stuck between a rock and a hard place. Either choice I make screws me over. Maybe I should've saved my plan for a later time…**

 **0000**

Sam walked out of the cabin, which Alison and Hailey were arguing about who used which one's hairdryer. He saw Noel go to the beach. Noel turned around and saw Sam. He waved happily. She returned it, and quickly ran up to him to catch up. There weren't any words to be said at the moment. They were happy just walking in silence.

 **0000**

Utah and Nadia were in a race. Where would an idol be found, in the trees, or in the bushes? They were searching madly. Tori was watching this and smiled to herself. She put her hand down, but felt a sharp pain. She looked down, and saw the Owen Idol. Saying nothing, she put it in her pocket, and left.

 **0000**

 **Tori: This will certainly help. I can't believe my luck!**

 **0000**

Now on Comeback Cove, Viola and Mandy were working together to find the idols. They saw a glass sliding puzzle in front of them. If any glass broke, one idol will be locked forever.

"F**k." Viola cursed.

Meanwhile, the rest found each other, and used Mari's map to find clues to lead them to the idols. They were telling jokes and laughing. The roar of the Sasquatch was heard. They shut up after that, and searched in silence.

That Sasquatch was out for blood.

He didn't care whose.

 **0000**

The 15 were in the Mess Hall when Chris barged in, saying they were 15 minutes behind schedule, and rushed to get the campers to the challenge site.

 **0000**

There was two sets of bleachers, the green one being one row short for the small team. Chris began to explain why they were strapped in baby harnesses.

"This is a chance to know your fellow competitors a little bit better. I will say a secret that belongs to a camper. If they confess it belonged to them, they earn a point. If they don't, dunking time!"

"Didn't you use this in Revenge of the Island?" Layne asked.

"First one to 5 points wins for the day, and sends the others to elimination." Chris said, ignoring Layne, who frowned.

"What's with the baby harnesses?" Utah asked.

"No questions?" he ignored Utah. She also frowned.

"The challenge begins now!"

 **0000**

 **Next Time: The secrets are told!**

 **(help: Thanks to the people who told me their secrets so far, I assume if I don't get one character's secret, I can make one up? Yes? No? Please tell me, I don't want to ruin your characters. Thx.)**

 **Orange- Jordan, Sam, Alison, Hailey, Noel, Louisa, Jake, Nadia, Rags**

 **Green- Tori, Layne, Utah, Ethan, Joe, Melissa**

 **Comeback Cove: Chase, Viola, Mandy, Mari, Andy**

 **Idols:**

 **Chris: Immunity. (in play)**

 **Owen: Helps user/ user's team in a challenge. (not found)**

 **Duncan: One person sits out of a challenge, but gets immunity. (not found, merge only)**

 **Heather: Help from original competitor. (not found)**

 **Cameron: 3 people have to change their vote. (not found)**

 **Mike: Gain knowledge on next challenge. (played by MELISSA)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (rehidden.)**

 **Surfers: One merge challenge where teams of 2 are used. (not found, merge only)**

 **Special Thanks:**

 _ **GwendolynD: Thank you for reviewing every chapter. This makes me believe that people are reading and that makes me happy. Also for the kind words. I really appreciate it, and I'll try to make Louisa shine as best as I can.**_

 _ **.SP: Thank you for reviewing as frequent as you can, and for all of the PM convo's. Sam is going to get more screentime in a little bit.**_

 _ **Everyone Else who Reviewed, Favorited, or Followed: Thanks for making this my most popular story on my profile, the funny comments that relate to something in that chapter. It really brings my day up, reading your reviews on how people enjoy this. It means a lot to me.**_

 _ **-waves to the crowd- I promise to get this story a lot better, before the merge! I couldn't have done it without you!**_

 **-OctoRiter**


	14. Day 6: Part 2: Best Kept a Secret

**Note: Hello peoples! I plan to update a lot more, but it's hard when you work on 5 other stories like me! I'm going to do what other authors do, and respond to reviews in every chapter! That way I can work with my audience, instead of just having one.**

 **.SP- Yep! No spoilers, but these chapters are beginning the time where the story is only gonna get better!**

 **AlfredxLily7413- Glad to see you like the story! No I would never cancel this! I might stray away for a little bit, but I will see it to the end!**

 **Katastic Writer- It's ok! Recently, I've been getting that a lot. Like I said earlier, I'm not gonna cancel/half-ass this. I created this, so I will keep on it! I just gotta give my other stories attention now and then. Glad to see you're still reading!**

 **Side Note: I reread some chapters, and it seems I forgot about the letters from home. Since it's too late for them to open it now, let's say no one got the penalty, and everyone read their letters. Sorry…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **0000**

"This isn't right." Janice said nervously.

"Relax, I just wanna do this one thing." Jesse reassured.

Regardless what YOU think they're doing, they were in Chris's office, going to his computer.

"I just wanna send a message to my family." Jesse said. "I'm only gonna do an email."

"I can't wait to meet them." Janice said.

"After the show, because we can't set foot off this island." Jesse muttered.

He began to type it. Janice looked around the office. She found a newspaper that was marked in highlighter.

 _Cleotak Island Cancelled? See page A4._

The highlighter was giving off weirder messages.

 _ **Yeah Right!**_

 _ **Everyone's Jealous!**_

 _ **WRONG!**_

She threw the paper in the garbage can. **[1]**

 **0000**

 **Janice: Jeez, I think he's paranoid. We are not canceling, right?**

 **Jesse: -sitting beside her- Hell no! It's just getting good! Like our relationship.**

 **Janice: -pecks him- You bet!**

 **0000**

"So you think there's an idol behind there?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah. There's a gold shine, and the idols are gold. We have to be EXTREMELY careful here."

While they did the puzzle, Chase heard the roar.

"What does that belong to?" Andy asked.

"The Bigfoot from the first season is on this island. It took a liking to Chase, but something snapped, so now it's after everyone." Mari asked.

"Uhh…" Andy looked immensely confused.

"We have to hurry!" Chase said, dragging them to their destination.

 **0000**

"Let's get to the challenge!" Chris exclaimed. "The first secret goes to the Orange Team. Who threw up on their, now, significant other?"

Joe laughed like hell, until Layne and Melissa knocked him out.

Louisa hit her button. "He was really cute, and I was worried I'd make a fool of myself."

"Well, you did, but you succeeded here like you did winning his heart! Point given!"

"Wait, they don't shock anymore?" Utah noticed.

"No, a lot of things had to change since ROTI, and after Pahkitew, I'm on my last legs to not destroy this island. Green Team! Who has an addiction to Super Smash Bros?"

Layne hit his button. "I've actually admitted it, McClain. Not so secret."

Chris cursed as he gave them the point, making it 1-1.

 **0000**

 **Jordan: At least he was nice enough at the start. Those questions he asked later were awful.**

 **0000**

"Who has been treated for random outbursts of anger?"

Sam hit her button. "How did you find out about that?" she grumbled to herself.

"Who was the mastermind behind your guys' eliminations?"

"Wait, there's a person controlling the votes?" Tori asked.

"Wow, we're gonna lose a point because of this." Ethan griped.

"What's Fang doing here?" Melissa asked with fear.

Everyone looked for the mutated shark, but no one saw Melissa use Joe's unconscious hand to press her button, then put it on his button.

"Looks like they score as well! Will someone at least hide one secret? There's no drama if everyone admits their baggage." Chris complained.

Melissa was proud no one saw her risky move.

She didn't notice the one person who DID see the stunt though.

 **0000**

 **Alison: Wow, someone is desperate! She pulled that off as well, so I'll keep it to myself. For now.**

 **0000**

"Orange, who accidentally exposed themselves during a school play?"

Joe woke up, and was confused.

"Is this for us?" he asked.

"Orange." Layne pointed.

"Glad you know which color's which, answer my question!"

"He said it's theirs, dumbass." Tori said.

BRIPP!

Chris tucked away his airhorn. "Zip it, greenies! Since they didn't answer, (finally) your question. Who here suffers from PTSD?"

Tori and Layne had their mouths wide open. Joe looked around, and Melissa raised an eyebrow. Utah looked around, concerned, but the first two winced as Ethan hit his button. He pulled out a boxcutter, and cut the baby harness.

"Screw you, McLame." he sneered, and swam back to camp.

"Can he do that?" Noel asked.

"Since I was a d-bag, yeah, but no one else can. Score is 2-3. Oranges, who embarrassed themselves in front of many people by passing out in a pool, in front of their parents business meeting? Man! That's a good story."

"I'm agreeing with Ethan now." Noel said as he hit his button. Sam put her hand on Noel's shoulder.

"Greens, who is in juvie? Easy one."

Joe didn't hit his button.

"Hit the button!" Utah exclaimed.

"Don't feel like it."

"Come on!" Layne yelled.

"Bite me."

Melissa punched him unconscious again, and he fell on the button. It counted.

"Oh come on!" Nadia yelled. "How is that legal?"

"Cause it was funny to watch! Oranges, you need to tie it. Who here has superpowers?"

Jordan manipulated everyone's senses to make sure they didn't hear the question. He didn't hit the button.

"Aw, too bad."

"You didn't ask a question!" Louisa yelled.

"Yes I did. Greens, one more point! Who is an orphan?"

Nadia and Rags hit their buttons, but Chris glanced at them. "GREEN team." he said as he turned back.

Tori hit her button, and broke the harness as well.

"We win, I'm out." she swam back.

"Orange Team, see me at elimination."

Melissa was right earlier. Fang jumped up super quick, and bit the seats that Tori and Ethan sat at.

"SWIM!" Hailey shouted.

 **0000**

The ceremony was tense. No one knew how it was going to go down. They saw Chris mosey on up with a tray of 8 marshmallows.

"We see your first loss! Good, the Greens were getting too small as it is. You know the rest so, the ones that are safe are: Rags,

Nadia,

Sam,

Jordan,

Hailey,

Alison,

and Noel!"

Jake and Louisa were at the end. Both were equally scared.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… J-"

"Wait! I play the Chris Idol!"

She chucked it to Chris who confirmed it as real. "Well, all votes against Louisa are now void! Jake, you are-"

"I play the Cameron Idol!" he blurted, taking said idol out of his pockets.

Chris also confirmed it as real. "Who do you want to change their votes?"

He looked over at his team. "Nadia, Sam, and Noel."

The three glanced at each other.

 **0000**

 **Nadia: -one choice was now gone- Shoot.**

 **0000**

 **Noel: This is a tough choice.**

 **0000**

Chris was going over the votes, and had new marshmallows. He gave out one to everyone except Jake and Nadia.

"The real final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Actually since I already did this, Jake." Chris announced.

He took the marshmallow with glee. Nadia looked down, but got over it.

"Well, I guess I was a threat. It was nice to know all of you."

She looked at Rags. "Call me sometime, it was really nice hanging out with you."

"I don't have a phone." he said.

"I'll find a way. Bye." she waved as she went to the Launch of Shame.

 **0000**

 **Votes (not counting ones before Cameron Idol):**

 **Nadia: 3 (Sam, Noel, Jake)**

 **Jake: 2 (Louisa, Rags)**

 **Louisa: 2 (Alison, Hailey) -VOID-**

 **Noel- 1 (Jordan)**

 **0000**

Nadia didn't need to say anything else, and was promptly sent to Comeback Cove.

"That was probably the most intense voting ceremony ever! Two idols, 9 campers, a whole bucketload of drama! What will happen next time on Total Drama: Cleotak Island?"

 **0000**

Viola and Mandy heard the thump. They went out of the puzzle to see Nadia reading the sign, while checking to see if her legs were ok. She saw the other girls.

"Nadia, was it?" Mandy asked, and the parkour girl nodded. "Mandy." she gestured to her left. "Viola. We need your help with this puzzle that can give us a ticket back in the game. You in?"

"Sure!"

The group saw Chase's walking quickly to another cave, that went underground. They needed to move fast. But one thing was scaring everyone: the time limit.

The roar was getting louder.

 **0000**

 **How about that? I'll explain Nadia in a moment and how Jake got the idol next chapter, but I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that appreciates this story. Having this story be someone looking forward to, is an amazing feeling. Thank you.**

 **Thoughts on Nadia: She seemed like she'd be able to cruise into the merge easily, right? People are smart though, and this is the time of the game you start picking off threats. She was extremely fast and agile, and was deemed a threat. But she still has a chance to get back in the game!**

 **Comeback Cove is getting heated too. After the 10th person is eliminated, we will have a whole chapter showing the climax of the Cove. You excited yet?**

 **0000**

 **Next Time: The 14 go Team Deathmatch in Paintball: Round Deux!**

 **[1]- Just me joking about the rumor of this being canceled.**

 **Teams:**

 **Orange- Jordan, Sam, Alison, Hailey, Noel, Louisa, Jake, Rags**

 **Green- Tori, Layne, Utah, Ethan, Joe, Melissa**

 **Comeback Cove: Chase, Viola, Mandy, Mari, Andy, Nadia**

 **0000**

 **Idols:**

 **Chris: Immunity. (still in play)**

 **Owen: Helps user/ user's team in a challenge. (not found)**

 **Duncan: One person sits out of a challenge, but gets immunity. (not found, merge only)**

 **Heather: Help from original competitor. (not found)**

 **Cameron: 3 people have to change their vote. (played by JAKE)**

 **Mike: Gain knowledge on next challenge. (played by MELISSA)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (rehidden.)**

 **Surfers: One merge challenge where teams of 2 are used. (not found, merge only)**

 **-OctoRiter**


	15. Day 7, Part 1: Reminiscing

**Note: Feeling a surge of creativity for this story. Don't know why, but I won't question it. After all, it's what you guys want!**

 **.SP- aw, thanks.**

 **AlfredxLily7413- I'm glad to say I have your attention. The season's only gonna get more intense.**

 **Katastic Writer- Yep! It's gonna get good in a couple more chapters.**

 **Solar Sunrise- A new face! Glad to see I have caught your interest AND attention.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **0000**

It looks like the interns now have intro duty. But it was only Craig. He was on a cell phone, an- wait.

He looks like he CARES about his job for once!?

"Yeah, I know, Mr. McCroix... No, the intern hasn't shown up yet... She's coming today?… Huh, I'll tell the others… the host put us on intro duty for the rest of the season… You have something planned for the finale?… Can I know?… Aw… All right, goodbye."

He hung up the phone, but realized the camera was on.

"Um, last time, I guess. The campers searched for idols, and interacted with everybody. They participated in a secret guessing challenge, in which we learned Melissa is ruling her team, Noel embarrassed himself, and Sam has anger issues. The Green team FINALLY won, and the other team sent home Nadia with 2 idols being played: The Chris Idol and the Cameron Idol, making Comeback Cove's population 6 people. You know what's next, so watch this episode of Total Drama: Cleotak Island!"

His phone rang again. He sighed loudly.

 **0000**

 **Louisa: Boy, I might have painted a target-**

 **0000**

 **Jake: -on my back after that ceremony. Dang it.**

 **0000**

Layne, Tori and Ethan were hanging out.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take." Ethan said.

"Are you gonna quit?" Layne asked.

"No, but if my sanity gets pushed any farther, I might have to. All reality TV does is exploit you. And people laugh at the misfortune! That's what messed up."

"I know how you feel." Tori told him. "But if you ever feel bad, just talk to someone you like. That cheers me up."

"So you guys then? You are the guys I know the best, beside Rags. That team shuffle screwed our plan up."

"Don't worry, we'll all make the merge. Then we can take names and win!"

"Only one of us though." Tori reminded.

Layne's smile turned into sadness.

"You're just a natural pessimist, aren't you?"

"I try." she said with faux modesty.

 **0000**

 **Ethan: I'm glad I met these two. Three if you count Rags. But these guys have been the best substitute medication I could have. In a way, this is the only part I appreciate this show for.**

 **0000**

 **Tori: Never thought these two would be the ones I would talk to the most. I might have to tell them what happened though. Man, I don't want to do that.**

 **0000**

 **Layne: I have a weird taste in friends, huh? Nah. These guys are the best, besides the ones at home. These guys are awesome.**

 **0000**

 **Rags: -looks down- Ew, moldy Cheeto.**

 **0000**

Jordan was fishing. He wanted to get away from the team a bit, but someone followed him.

"Jordan?"

He turned around to see Jake. He was puzzled.

"Yes?"

"I just have a question or two. Do you think I've changed?" Jake asked.

"… Well, you're certainly being more manageable than the first few days. The way you redeemed yourself with Mandy was a good step in the right direction. So, yeah, you have. Why?"

"Since last night, no one's talking to me. I was just wondering if I did something wrong."

"You might have pissed them off, but I don't think they flat out hate you."

"Thanks Jordan. You've been a help. Especially, for not getting mad at me. The idol was under your bed, under the whole cabin." Jake said with a smile as he left. Jordan had his mouth wide open, and blinked once.

 **0000**

 **Jake: Jordan should talk to others more. I like what he said. The reason why I guess I was shocked with Mandy is that she was the first girl that thought I wasn't a perv. Which I'm not, but it was nice of her.**

 **0000**

 **Jordan: -he just sits there, looking like he was about to say something, but decided against it-**

 **0000**

Joe found Melissa, and kicked her book away.

"Hey! I'm already voting with you, I don't need you ruining my stuff!" she shouted.

"We're voting for Layne, he seems like he's the brains, and that could be dangerous." he said, ignoring her complaint.

"Fine, whatever."

He took one step closer.

"Did you just backtalk me? Need I remind you that I will oust you?"

She didn't say anything.

"Maybe this'll teach you." he went in for a kiss without her consent, but tripped into a bush. Quickly thinking, she picked up her belongings and got out of sight.

He grunted loudly, and stormed off. Little did he know, that there was someone else in that bush. Utah climbed out, with eyes wide open.

 **0000**

 **Utah: Oh my God! He needs to be locked up! With the way he said it, it sounds like he has dirt on her, but he leaves first! No exceptions! Especially with him almost forcing himself on her!**

 **0000**

Sam found Noel.

"Hey, I gotta tell you something after the challenge."

"Ok."

She left. Meanwhile, Alison was telling Hailey about what she saw in the challenge.

"So, Melissa is the mastermind in the votes?"

"Maybe, she only did one, that's all we know. But she needs to leave when it comes to the merge."

"Right."

 **0000**

The 14 were in the Mess Hall, but Chef was refusing service. Apparently, maggots don't get early breakfast.

Rags grumbled as he went to go outside, but bumped into Chris.

"Where are we going, Rags?" he asked.

"Outside, your partner isn't giving us breakfast." Jordan said.

"But you'll miss the challenge!"

"But I want food!" Louisa shouted.

"Everyone gets brekky afterward. This one you'll like!"

With confused glances, they decided to follow him to the clearing.

 **0000**

There were 14 suits of armor, with paintball guns. Joe got a wide smirk, which went noticed by Utah, who sneered at him, without people seeing her.

"This is the paintball challenge. But it has a twist! There are no deer, so it's just an 8v6 Team DeathMatch. The first team that everyone's health bar is depleted heads to elimination. Put on your armor, and prepare for the one minute grace period. If you shoot during it, the suit will shock you, and the meter will deplete instantly. Anything else?"

"I play the Owen Idol!" Layne announced. Tori and Ethan looked at him, while he looked down sheepishly.

"This is the real one. For their advantage, if the Green Team wins, they will get someone on their team. Randomly chosen, that person is Rags."

The 4 eyes' went wide.

"Question, is friendly fire on?" Sam asked.

"Yep! To fuel the drama! The grace period begins now!"

They ran off into the forest. Tori stopped Layne.

"After the challenge, alliance meeting." she said, giving him a stern look.

"Oh boy…"

Chris about went to commercial break, when Craig ran up to him.

"What is it, lazybones?"

Craig whispered it.

"She's here? Better fill her in. Give the commercial break."

Chris ran off, while the camera turned to Craig. He put on shades.

"Nope, already did the intro. You viewers know what to do." he ran off.

 **0000**

Mandy, Viola and Nadia were looking at the unearthed idol.

"…So who gets to have it?" Nadia asked.

Just then, the idol went through a trap door, but it was caught! By who?

The Sasquatchinakwa!

The Bigfoot-esqe creature roared violently at the 3 girls, in which they all ran out, Nadia basically sprinting.

Meanwhile, Mari heard the roar. She glanced to Andy and Chase, the former nodding, while the latter was shaking his head back and forth violently.

Nevertheless, the three sprinted off to see what the commotion was about.

 **0000**

 **So, how's that? This next chapter will probably be the last update for this story before New Years. Maybe…**

 **So Layne played an idol? Without his friends knowing about it? Things look uneasy for him.**

 **0000**

 **Next Time: The DeathMatch begins!**

 **Teams:**

 **Orange- Jordan, Sam, Alison, Hailey, Noel, Louisa, Jake, Rags(?)**

 **Green- Tori, Layne, Utah, Ethan, Joe, Melissa**

 **Comeback Cove: Chase, Viola, Mandy, Mari, Andy, Nadia**

 **0000**

 **Idols:**

 **Chris: Immunity. (still in play)**

 **Owen: Helps user/ user's team in a challenge. (played by LAYNE)**

 **Duncan: One person sits out of a challenge, but gets immunity. (not found, merge only)**

 **Heather: Help from original competitor. (not found)**

 **Cameron: 3 people have to change their vote. (played by JAKE)**

 **Mike: Gain knowledge on next challenge. (played by MELISSA)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (not found)**

 **Surfers: One merge challenge where teams of 2 are used. NEW RULE: user gets to choose their partner. (not found, merge only)**

 **-OctoRiter**


	16. Day 7, Part 2: Paint Me a River

**Note: Feeling a surge of creativity for this story. Don't know why, but I won't question it. After all, it's what you guys want! Hope everyone had a great holiday!**

 **AlfredxLily7413- You're about to find out!**

 **Katastic Writer- Yeah, he is one to be despised. About Comeback Cove, it will actually be 2 campers returning. At the beginning Chase found out 2 will return, due to there being 2 golden Chris idols. But what if Sasquatchinakwa returns? (jk)**

 **ThatKiddJordy- Thanks for all the compliments. I'm seeing a lot more new faces, so that really makes me happy. As for the war, it goes down in a bit!**

 **Takua- Ah! Layne's original creator! He's becoming a fan favorite as of recently. (don't worry about not being able to sign in. just ask for an email from the higher ups with your password. I can't access my Steam account because I'm a forgetful klutz as well.)**

 **And as for the PM I got recently, (they will remain anonymous) thank you for warning me about that! I like how people are looking out for others about that. Also, sorry to hear that about your work. Hopefully, I've taken care of it to the best of my abilities.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **0000**

The 14 ran off in different directions with the grace period rule being enforced. The Green Team was particularly motivated because of the possibility of taking their teammate.

The buzzer went off, and the war began.

 **0000**

 **Jesse: Best part about today? Me and Jan got the day off. All we had to do was meet the new intern. Oh boy.**

 **0000**

 **Janice: Well, I would not like to comment on the situation at hand. I hope Craig's ok.**

 **0000**

 **Craig: -covered in paint, seems to be looking at a list of some sorts- Let's see, get stuck in a warzone? Check.**

 **0000**

One person on each team had a rocket launcher of paint instead of a normal rifle. It was up to everyone to find out who, but mostly, people weren't worried about that. Team drama was more on everyone's mind.

 **0000**

Tori, Layne and Ethan were walking together.

"Why didn't you tell us you found an idol?" Tori asked.

"To be fair, I just found it this morning." he said in self-defense.

 **0000**

 **Layne: Not, particularly… true. -he looks sheepish-**

 **0000**

"He just didn't have enough time to tell us before the challenge, Tori." Ethan clarified. "He was probably going to tell us, but couldn't."

"Hmm, sorry Layne."

"No problem, but can we please tone down the anger the next time I might do this?"

She snorted. "Fine."

"I love this group." Ethan mused. They both punched him playfully on the shoulder.

 **0000**

Jake was paired with Alison and Hailey.

"Hey, womanizer." Hailey prompted.

"Uh, that's not me anymore-"

"Never mind that." Alison said. "Ever since that double idol night, you painted a target on yourself. We're willing to overlook that, for your partnership. We need to take someone out in the merge. You in?"

"Thanks! Yeah, I'll help you."

All 3 were then shot. They saw a wild Utah in the trees.

"You guys should learn about voice management. It could save you guys wonders." she said as she continued shooting.

Hailey got away, while Jake and Alison were promptly doused, until their buzzers sounded.

"Alison and Jake are eliminated!"

Jake tried to get up, but slipped and fell down a hill, after Alison couldn't grab him in time.

"I hope he's ok."

 **0000**

Chris and the interns were at the site where the new intern was being dropped off.

"Listen up, all we know is the name. It's Dee." Chris announced.

"Where'd you find her?" Jesse asked.

"Someone sent us an app for her job. Why not? You know?"

A box fell out of the sky and landed 3 feet next to Craig, who yelped. Everyone wondered why there was a human in a box with no air holes, but when Chris cut it open, everyone instantly knew.

Dee wasn't human.

There was a screen on wheels. It was lit up with neon lights.

"Dee?" Janice asked.

"Yes." a seemingly feminine voice came out. "I am DEE. Surprised it took that long to find out."

"Jeez, calm it." Jesse said. "We were expecting someone human."

"Oh yes, it seems I should mention this. DEE stands for Douche Electronics Extravaganza. I am simply what my programming is, inferior life forms."

"Oh boy." Janice said to herself.

Jake came sliding towards their site, and was launched straight into Craig. He took the both of them sailing into the same direction, screaming all the way.

"No wonder I think of retiring early." Chris mused.

 **0000**

 **Jesse: Not sure I like this new intern. How does this help us/ her?**

 **0000**

 **DEE: It is time the staff got more professional anyways. This is my job, not that one that those nerds who made me made.**

 **0000**

Joe had Melissa follow him into the zone. He stopped walking but before he turned around, he was splattered with paint, head to toe. Melissa was gone.

"Joe has been eliminated." Chris announced.

An explosion happened in the background.

"Jordan has also been eliminated."

 **0000**

 **Jordan: Damn Melissa and damn rocket launchers.**

 **0000**

 **Joe: I'm no fool, that paint was GREEN! That means someone on my team shot me! And it wasn't Melissa, 'cause she had the rocket.**

 **0000**

 **Utah: -whistles innocently- -lets off a tiny smirk-**

 **0000**

Andy tensed up. He looked at Cleotak Island, and saw the explosion.

"Aw, come on! They have a war challenge without me!?"

"Sorry but we need to find the idol." Mari flat out told him.

All he did was pout, but said nothing more.

 **0000**

Noel and Sam were walking together. They ran into Hailey after her encounter with Utah.

"You guys have the rocket?" Hailey asked.

"No, it's either Louisa or Rags." Noel replied.

"Crap."

"So then I-" a voice was heard before they looked at their surroundings.

Layne and Co. were looking at Hailey and Co.. Everyone held up their guns.

"Listen. This can go peacefully." Tori said.

"No it can't. It doesn't end until one team drops dead." Sam said bluntly.

"Oh."

Before anyone else could say anything, Layne was doused in paint by a rocket, and Ethan and Tori were grazed by it. Their health bars were still intact. They looked up and saw Louisa in a tree with the rocket launcher. She prepared her next shot.

 **0000**

 **Layne: So the rocket jump from TF2 DOES work in real life.**

 **0000**

 **Louisa: Tbh, I blacked out there for a second with the evil laughter and rockets.**

 **0000**

As she fired the rocket, Tori shot it in midair, and the rocket blew up prematurely. (be mature…) Ethan tackled her so they would be safe from the explosion. A whole bunch of buzzers beeped.

"Wow! A whole bunch here guys. You guys suck at this. Louisa, Sam, Noel, Layne, and Ethan are all out."

Tori looked up at Ethan.

"Had to make sure one of us survived." he quipped.

"Sure." she scoffed playfully, but ran off as Hailey pursued her.

 **0000**

Rags and Utah were at a standoff.

"Come on. You can be one of us!" Utah claimed.

"Well, if I go willingly, I put 6 targets on my back. Not good for me at a place like the merge."

"Ooh, better beat you then!" she said as she shot rapidly.

He ducked behind a conveniently sized boulder. He was almost out of shots. He saw Tori running from Hailey, and called for an SOS.

It didn't work.

Tori saw him, ran up to him and grabbed him, and held him in a hostage position.

"One more step, and I pump him full of lead!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Seriously?!" Rags shouted.

"What? There's lead in this paint." she pointed out.

"You gonna hurt a potential teammate!" Rags tried to negotiate.

Utah skipped over.

"Oh, we have a hostage! So do we win?"

An explosion went off and doused all 4 of them. Melissa walked up.

"Now we do." she said, smirking.

"The Green team wins, along with earning Rags! Now everyone get a shower, you stink."

 **0000**

"Let's see, Orange Team. Yeah, just lost twice in a row, and lost 3 members! You had such a lead! What happened?" Chris exclaimed at the ceremony, thankfully, everyone washed up.

"Just get to the point." Jordan said.

"Don't get rid of my fun. The following safe are: Sam,

Hailey,

Noel,

Louisa,

and Jordan."

Alison and Jake were at the bottom two. Jake looked at Alison.

"You lied, didn't you." he half asked.

"It's all in playing the game."

"The final one safe is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… _Never Gonna Give You Up_ started playing.

"Damnit!" Louisa cursed.

"Just kidding!" Chris said. "I wanted to do that once this season. But for real, the one safe is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Jake!"

Both looked up in surprise.

"How?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"I have connections." he said.

"To the boots!" Chris announced.

Jake looked over at Jordan. Jake mouthed "thank you" so many times. The super powered teen rolled his eyes.

 **0000**

"Just launch me. I already said what I needed to my sister."

"Well, fine!"

He pressed the button hard, which shot her all the way to Comeback Cove.

"Unlucky 13! With the new intern, and a great challenge planned next episode, what will happen next time? Find out on Total Drama: Cleotak Island!"

 **0000**

Alison read the sign.

"Wait a minute."

She took the sign out of the ground and the second idol was taped to the end of the post. She ripped it off.

"All I need to do is hide."

The roar of the Bigfoot-esqe creature grew louder as the 3 girls trapped screamed as well.

"That might be difficult."

 **0000**

 **My first update of the new year! Sorry this wasn't out sooner, I didn't have internet access on New Year's weekend, so I couldn't do much. And I was busy for the rest, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **0000**

 **Next Time: The 13 partake in a tournament of randomness!**

 **Teams:**

 **Orange- Jordan, Sam, Hailey, Noel, Louisa, Jake**

 **Green- Tori, Layne, Utah, Ethan, Joe, Melissa, Rags**

 **Comeback Cove: Chase, Viola, Mandy, Mari, Andy, Nadia, Alison**

 **0000**

 **Idols:**

 **Chris: Immunity. (still in play)**

 **Owen: Helps user/ user's team in a challenge. (played by LAYNE)**

 **Duncan: One person sits out of a challenge, but gets immunity. (not found, merge only)**

 **Heather: Help from original competitor. (not found)**

 **Cameron: 3 people have to change their vote. (played by JAKE)**

 **Mike: Gain knowledge on next challenge. (played by MELISSA)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (not found)**

 **Surfers: One merge challenge where teams of 2 are used, user gets to choose their partner. (not found, merge only)**

 **-OctoRiter**


	17. Day 8, Part 1: Who's Comeback is This?

**Note: Sorry about the delay, with finals taken care of, and a lack of motivation to boot, it was just kind of hard to stay focused. I hope the quality didn't drop due to this, but this is why reviews exist! To tell me if something went wrong!**

 **Katastic Writer- Hopefully she can! She has to last 3 more days, so it could happen.**

 **Snake Behind the Angel's Face- That is indeed true!**

 **Also- The first poll has been created for this story! Who do you want to win on Comeback Cove? I'll update it with elimination, but I feel like I should see who's more popular at the moment. If you have time, check out the poll on my profile!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **0000**

DEE was giving the intro today, while sitting on the creaky Dock of Shame.

"Hello sadists, welcome to your fantasy of having random teens get tortured for a prize. Last time, they fought like Call of Duty: Multiplayer, but it was with paint. Orange team failed and sent home Alison. That's it. You can change the channel while the theme song is playing."

Chris came up and pushed DEE into the water. The robot surfaced.

"Waterproof, bit*h." she remarked.

"I hate you already." he mumbled.

 **0000**

Joe walked up to is "ally". She sneered at him, and got up and tried to leave. He grabbed her arm.

"Ah-ah. Don't you want to know who we're voting for?"

"Go to hell, creep."

She pushed him, but he didn't move at all. He took a step closer.

"What was that?" he asked menacingly.

Before anything else was said, though, a huge glob of paint was lobbed towards his face, and it pushed him off of a slope. Melissa didn't question it, and walked away, thanking the heavens for that paint.

 **0000**

 **Utah: This is getting worse, I need to tell someone about the threat he poses to others wellbeing!**

 **0000**

Utah stomped angrily out of the confessional. Joe peered behind it before he went in.

 **0000**

 **Joe: Unbelievable. She's been the one interrupting my conversation with her! Wait until she finds out MY plan.**

 **0000**

"We're in trouble, dude." Jake said to Jordan.

"What do you mean?"

"We lost two teammates in ONE day!"

"We'll come back." Jordan said, confident.

"I hope so."

 **0000**

 **Jake: So I think we're an alliance now? Not sure how that happened.**

 **0000**

 **Jordan: -smirks-**

 **0000**

Hailey and Louisa were by the beach.

"So they voted off my sister." Hailey reminded herself of last night.

"Yeah, but I think this is just the way to get stronger. I mean at least we're not like him." the detective said, pointing to Craig, who was napping.

Hailey snickered. "You wanna work together from now on?"

"You mean an alliance?" Louisa asked, seeing her nod. "Alright."

 **0000**

 **Louisa: Alright, it's almost the merge, so I'm gonna have to be at the best of my abilities. Let's do this!**

 **0000**

"Yes! The original alliance is back!" Ethan said happily.

The 4 of them were by the cabins. Rags just moved back in.

"And we have a majority if things go bad now!" Layne realized. "At the very worst, we'll be the only ones on this team until the merge, worst case scenario."

"Merge?" Rags asked.

"Eventually, the teams get too small to handle, so it becomes a free for all, when there's about half of us left, which there almost is." Tori explained.

"Ah. I saw something weird towards the middle camp, though. You think that's gonna be the challenge?"

"Most likely." Ethan said. "Anything big and obvious probably means bad as well."

"Let's pride on doing good today, though." Layne said.

 **0000**

 **Layne: With Rags coming back, my friends are guaranteed a spot in the merge! But who do we bring with us though, I like to think?**

 **0000**

 **Tori: Hopefully something stupid doesn't come in and f*** us over. I've seen some twists in the past seasons, and they were not good.**

 **0000**

Sam was washing her hands in the bathroom. She looked like she was deep inn thought, probably to keep her mind off of the growing mold spot in the corner of the wall.

"I hope he knows… how I feel." Sam said to no one in particular.

When she left, there was a message on the mirror, written in steam.

 _SxN_

 **0000**

Alison sat by the wooden sign back on Comeback Cove. She hadn't found anyone so far, so she would simply wait until the next person showed up.

"EVENTUALLY!" she screamed in pure boredom.

Meanwhile, the three girls were cornered in the cave where they found the idol, by the Sasquatch. He had been pushed, and pushed, not to mention knocked out on a couple of occasions, and he was sick of it! He would get them back.

Quite dangerously.

"So this is how it ends huh?" Viola asked to no one. "Murdered by a Bigfoot knockoff?"

"Don't anger it!" Nadia whispered frantically. Mandy was trying to shush her.

The Sasquatch heard the comment, and roared murderously.

"Thanks, Vi." the other girls said sarcastically.

Just then, a spring launched and the creature was flown out of the cave. They looked and saw Andy hit a button, while Mari and Chase were behind him.

"That was a convenient button." Chase remarked.

"And timing, too. Thanks." Nadia thanked.

"Can we just stroll with you until the stay is over?" Viola asked.

"Sure." Mari happily answered. There was something shiny hidden in Mandy's hair. Mari saw this, and grinned. She kept silent, though, which she struggled with.

Andy led the girls outside. Mari and Chase were behind the girls when suddenly Mari grabbed the idol from Mandy's hair and dashed away. The other 5 chased after her.

The real chase had begun.

 **0000**

Chris had called everyone to the contraption. There was multiple things going on at once, like a lottery machine, a circle on the middle of the floor, tiles of the floor spinning, and a hamster wheel.

"Welcome to your next challenge!"

"What, is it exactly?" Noel asked.

"A tournament! I'll select 2 people at random, and an event as well. Whoever wins advances for their team, while the loser loses. Since Rags went to the Green team, I have to exempt someone from their team, other words, immunity."

"What? That's not fair!" Louisa said.

"Shouldn't have lost the paintball challenge!" mocked Joe. Utah shot him a death glare without him noticing.

"The person exempt is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Utah!"

"Ok! I can take that." she sat in the bleachers.

"Now, it begins! First round, Jake VS Rags, in the rock wall!"

Both looked determined.

 **0000**

 **Utah: This challenge was fun to watch, not as physically demanding like some of the ones we've had so far. Almost makes me want to be a part of it.**

 **0000**

 **Ethan: This was actually fun to participate in, but some moments were shocking, like-**

 **0000**

The HUMAN interns were boating to Comeback Cove, to take care of the issue with the creature. They were 50 feet from the beachside when they saw the 6 running around for the idol, while Alison was drawing on the beach.

"It looks like they took care of it." Jesse noted.

"What now?" his girlfriend asked.

Craig was one step ahead, and started to take a nap on the boat.

" _Perezoso._ " Janice said in Spanish.

"There you go, speaking cute again."

"You think I do it just for you?" she replied sarcastically.

 **0000**

 **Lots of stuff happened just now. Comeback Cove becomes a battleground, the Green team is now easily divided, the Orange team is in shambles, and character development all around! Don't forget about the poll if you're interested!**

 **0000**

 **Next Time: The 13 partake in a tournament of randomness!**

 **Teams:**

 **Orange- Jordan, Sam, Hailey, Noel, Louisa, Jake**

 **Green- Tori, Layne, Utah, Ethan, Joe, Melissa, Rags**

 **Comeback Cove: Chase, Viola, Mandy, Mari, Andy, Nadia, Alison**

 **0000**

 **Idols:**

 **Chris: Immunity. (still in play)**

 **Owen: Helps user/ user's team in a challenge. (played by LAYNE)**

 **Duncan: One person sits out of a challenge, but gets immunity. (not found, merge only)**

 **Heather: Help from original competitor. (not found)**

 **Cameron: 3 people have to change their vote. (played by JAKE)**

 **Mike: Gain knowledge on next challenge. (played by MELISSA)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (not found)**

 **Surfers: One merge challenge where teams of 2 are used, user gets to choose their partner. (not found, merge only)**

 **-OctoRiter**


	18. Day 8, Part 2: Cleotak Party: Minigames

**Note: I planned to put this one out _relatively_ fast. I found the glitch in the poll and it is taken care of, you can now find it on my profile. Enjoy!**

 **Bootificial- Thanks for the high praise! As in for being better than the writers, I don't know what to say without sounding egotistical, or inferior, so thank you!**

 **Katastic Writer- Glad you like it! I figured Comeback Cove got a little boring with all of the hunting, so let's bring the other part they're there for.**

 **GwendolynD: No worries, I don't expect the same people to review every chapter, but if I do see it, I don't mind. As with the ideas, sometimes I wish to see what I'm thinking as well, along with motivation issues as well. Glad to see a lot of people enjoy the challenges as well!**

 **.SP- Yep she is! But will it work out…? … Most likely, but she has to tell him though.**

 **And for the poll results for those who haven't seen yet:**

 **2 Votes: Viola and Andy**

 **1 Vote: Chase and Alison**

 **None: Mari, Nakia, Mandy**

 **Thanks to those who have voted, and for those who haven't and want to, it is now on my profile. I'll keep it open until the day of the merge. Enough rambling from me, though.**

 **EDIT: Thank you Katastic Writer, for that error. I caught a lot of them while making this, but somehow that went over my nose. Thanks again.**

 **0000**

Jake and Rags were set up at the rock wall. It wasn't that high, but high enough for a challenge, especially with so few colored rocks as stepping stones. Above the wall was the tournament bracket with the boys' names, and 10 question marks due to no matchups yet.

The chosen two shared a quick glance, the former teammates held no quarrels with each other, but each had the same expression, winning.

"The first one to ring the bell at the top wins the point. Any questions?" Chris asked.

"What about safety gear?" questioned Jake.

"The wall is not that high up, so you should be fine."

"Should be?!" Rags asked.

"Ninety-five percent. Anything else? No?… GO!"

The two began to climb. For a while, no one lost their footing. Until the narrator pointed this out, Jake lost his, and jumped just in time to hit the bell with his head, but it didn't ring. Instead the rope came down, and the bell hit the floor. Rags thought quick and jumped off the wall to ring the bell.

"That's one way to win! Rags moves on." Chris announced.

 **0000**

 **Jake: It didn't ring at all when I hit it, OR when it hit the ground? How come it rang when he simply picked it up?**

 **0000**

 **Jordan: Ugh, this migraine is killing me, I think my ability is going awry for a bit. -eyes widen- Uh oh.**

 **0000**

Jake sat next to Utah, as the next mini game started.

"Hailey VS Tori! Your event is… poker!"

"That's quite a contrast from the last event." Ethan noted.

"The events are chosen at random so it's not going to be as exciting. It's one round, best hand wins. If you tie, we go until we don't."

The two girls sat down.

"I'll deal." Chris said as he dealt 5 cards each. "You are allowed to trade in cards, but only once. Are you girls confident?"

"Yep." Hailey said, with a smirk.

"These two." Tori handed in two cards. Chris gave her two more.

"Play your cards!"

Tori's hand was not that good. She had a pair of sevens, and a pair of nines, making it a two pair. Hailey's was obviously better, with 3 eights and 2 kings.

"Full house, baby!" Hailey shouted.

"Tori is eliminated!"

Tori pushed her chair in, and sat with Ms. Immune and Mr. Eliminated.

"Louisa VS Melissa!… This event so soon?"

The two glanced at each other. "Follow me ladies!"

There was a pull up bar at their destination. It could fit at least three people at the same time.

"You guys know pull ups. But what you are going to do is what I like to call the Hanging Dog! It most likely has a real name, but I like this name. You will hang from the bar until one of you can't anymore. It's pretty much a question of are you comfortable giving the other team this win?"

The two girls grabbed onto the bar and got into position. None would falter that quick.

 **2 minutes later…**

Both girls were starting to struggle. Melissa was looking like she was going to fall first.

Joe was on the ceiling. He had an eyedropper, and aimed directly above Louisa.

"Buh-bye, Sherlock."

He squeezed it, and a drop of water precisely hit Louisa's hand. By reflex, she took her hand off the bar to look at it, but her one hand wasn't enough to support her, and she fell off.

"And Melissa squeezes by!" Chris said, as Louisa grumbled and sat next to Jake.

Joe snickered at the obvious pun.

"Next round is Ethan VS Sam in the Merry Go Round!"

 **0000**

 **Ethan: The playground equipment for children? How is this an event?**

 **0000**

 **Sam: -happy sigh- Happy memories.**

 **0000**

 **Layne: Wasn't expecting that.**

 **0000**

It was a normal spinner. Chris had DEE wheeled in. The two sat down.

"Well, here's what's gonna happen. DEE will spin the wheel with so much strength, the last one to hold on wins, pretty simple?"

Ethan gulped. Sam gripped the bars tightly.

"Whenever you're ready, DEE."

She didn't actually touch it for about fifteen seconds.

"Is she broken?" Ethan turned to ask Chris.

She whipped the wheel while he wasn't ready, and Ethan flew off way before Sam did, and crashed into the foam rock wall. Sam eventually flew off, landing above where Ethan crashed.

"Well, Sam wins! … Somebody get them." Tori got up to get him, while Noel went for Sam. "Next round, Jordan VS Joe!"

They both looked at each other, they both mentally scoffed.

"In… 100m Sprint!"

 **0000**

 **Rags: This challenge is quite fun, actually. It sure beats Phobia Factor, and Relay Race for sure.**

 **0000**

Everyone was brought to a race track. A makeshift one, at least. DEE made sure it was 100 meters.

"Racers, get into positions!"

While they did, DEE brought out a gun that shot blanks.

"The ref always has this, host." the robot scoffed.

"Whatever, just count down." he grumbled, moving back to the building.

"3"

Jordan and Joe crouched.

"2"

Joe sweatdropped but no one saw.

"1"

Jordan's eye flickered.

"GO!"

Joe booked it, but slowed down once he realized Jordan fell face first. Not like it had to be said, but he had won.

"Jordan's knocked out from the bracket, so the final match is Noel VS Layne." DEE announced.

The contestants had went back, but Jake faltered. "He lost that easily?"

 **0000**

 **Jake: I regret pairing up with Joe at the beginning, but I know he shouldn't have won a footrace, against Jordan of all people! Something's up here…**

 **0000**

"Your event is… laugh!"

Noel laughed quickly, not knowing what the challenge was.

"And Layne's eliminated!"

"Are you kidding me…" Tori grumbled.

"We don't have a lot of challenge ideas at the moment, so the interns were asked to make a mini one, and that was it." Layne didn't want to hear an excuse, so he sat down next to Ethan and Tori.

"This is the semi final round! First up, Melissa VS Hailey!"

The two girls stepped forward as Chris chose the event.

"Crumbling tiles! If you could step over to the white box."

As they did, DEE came back.

"What are you doing now?"

"My legal agreement states that I explain a challenge whenever I like, but it can't be twice in a row. Step aside, inferior."

Chris looked flabbergasted as she took over.

"Once I activate the challenge, any tile you step on will crumble, leaving less and less space, first one to fall into the water below, loses. Got it humans?"

They both hesitantly nodded, then prepared for the fight.

"Go." she flipped the switch.

The tiles they were standing on instantly crumbled, and they both jumped to another one, which also crumbled instantly. It was like this for a couple of minutes, before Melissa lost her footing and Hailey jumped off her head, to get more air. Needless to say, Melissa hit the water first.

Chris took back control before DEE could continue. "Hailey moves on, with a dirty move to boot! Next up is Rags VS Sam! In Penalty Shots!"

The two were taken to a soccer field, with 5 balls lined up.

"From here, each of you will kick these five soccer balls, into the net. Most points win, but if you tie, we go until one of you fail. You may begin."

Rags let Sam go first. She kicked the first one and it hit the top bar. She kicked the second one with same results. The third one went in just barely, and she kicked the fourth one in well. She messed up her kick on the last one, making it go too far to the right.

"2 out of 5 is not bad." Chris complimented. "But it may not be enough to pass."

Sam walked to the sidelines as Rags' shots were being set up by DEE. Rags kicked at the dirt awkwardly until she announced she was done.

"Took long enough…" Chris muttered under his breath. "Rags, you can go now."

He kicked the first one in flawlessly. The second one bounced off the bar on the right. The third one was kicked in. The fourth one hit the top bar, and shot back with such speed it came back and hit Rags in the face, knocking him to the floor. He was out.

"Um, since you tied, Sam, kick that last ball in to move on."

She kicked it in, only after _very carefully_ making sure it would go in.

"Sam, you move on."

Rags groggily got up.

"Sorry Rags, you were knocked out off the competition, and in real life." DEE said.

"Thanks, I got that."

They all went to go back, but Rags noticed one of the soccer balls were split in half. He picked it up, and found the Shawn Idol, resting in the ball.

 **0000**

 **Rags: -juggling the idol in his hands- Dumb luck exists apparently!**

 **0000**

"Noel VS Joe. Rock Paper Scissors. We all know how to play, so just go." Chris said.

Noel threw Rock, and Joe with Paper.

"Joe hangs on!" Chris announced like it was the most startling thing in the world.

"Sam, Hailey, only one of you will face Joe, so whoever pops up on this screen will face Joe."

The screen flashed both of the girls faces for quite some time, until Chris hit a button. The person was…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… "Sam!"

"Hailey, sorry." Chris announced.

The twin rolled her eyes, and sat down with everyone else.

"Your event will be Parachuting."

Sam's eyes widened, while Joe looked skeptical.

"What."

 **0000**

They were in a plane, circling the island. They were pretty high up in the air, almost two cliffs high.

"Both parachutes work! You will both try to hit a target by the building, who's ever closer to the bulls eye wins the whole challenge!" Chris shouted. "So who wants to go first?!"

Joe decided, and pushed Sam out of the plane, before jumping out. Joe pulled the string and slowly glided down, while Sam was still fiddling with it. Halfway down, she pulled the right string, and she was safe. They both focused on the target.

"Wait, did Joe push her out of the plane?" Ethan asked.

"Meeting tonight." Layne told his friends with a look on his face. Melissa overheard, and looked thoughtful.

Sam just about hit the target but Joe came down faster than expected and hit her off course. Sam landed on the target while Joe thudded on the ground. Joe looked at where he was. The 60 point ring. That was good, but where was-

"The Orange Team wins!"

Bulls-eye. He helped her win. He chucked his parachute into the ocean with a grunt. The Orange Team carried Sam on their shoulders as they ran off.

"Green Team, you know what to do."

 **0000**

Melissa got used to the meetings Joe called.

"We vote Layne. Got it?"

"About that, stupid, he has an alliance of four, otherwise known as the majority. One of us is screwed either way."

He took this news into his brain. He screamed loudly.

"Could you be quiet though, I'm trying to read."

He took one step closer, but something sprang from the bushes. Hold on, some _one._

Utah jumped and hit Joe with a tree branch. He was knocked out cold, and turned to Melissa.

"I know what he's like, I saw what happened a couple of days ago."

"He's a creep!" Melissa outbursted. "Everytime he gets close to me, I'm afraid he's gonna do something bad. Somehow he's stopped everytime though."

"That was me, we might wanna go away, I'll spread the word to vote him out."

"Alright."

 **0000**

 **Utah: Goodbye freak!**

 **0000**

 **Joe: -feels back of head, notices red stain on his hands- I will kill them…**

 **0000**

 **Melissa: Oh, this is gonna feel so good.**

 **0000**

"This is a good elimination ceremony! I'll get straight to it, place your votes."

 **0000**

 **Rags: -bruise on his eye- Ethan? Why am I here, what's going on? -ZT-**

 **0000**

 **Ethan: I've been waiting to vote you off, Joe.**

 **0000**

 **Layne: He is going down.**

 **0000**

"Well, the ones that are safe, are Melissa, Utah, Tori, and Rags."

Layne and Ethan looked at each other, then Joe.

"Ethan, you only got one vote, you're safe."

"Layne and Joe, this was a pretty big shocker. Because it's a tie!"

"WHAT?!"

Layne looked around, Ethan and Tori looked confused, then they looked at Rags.

"I voted for Joe!"

"You see, my friend," Chris started. "Your vote goes to the first person's name that is said. Let's rewatch your vote.

 _ **0000**_

 _ **Rags: Ethan? What's going on here, where am I? Oh, the confessional. I vote Joe.**_

 _ **0000**_

"Why did you say my name?" Ethan asked.

"Because I just woke up, there was a pain in my head, and… Joe beat me up!"

"No, I didn't." he shot back snidely.

"You took me behind the confessional and punched me, then threw me in the outhouse!"

"Where's your proof? Surely you have something to back it up?"

"MY EYE!"

"ENOUGH!" Chris shouted. "Since I've seen enough mini-games for one day, each of your names have been written down on 5 sheets of paper. If I pull out all five of one's name, they leave. DEE will shake up the hat so that there's no 'bias' or something stupid."

Chris reached in. "Layne."

"Layne."

"Joe."

"Layne."

"Joe."

"Joe."

"Joe."

Joe's smirk dropped. Three times in a row!?

"Layne."

It had to come down to this.

"…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Layne."

Joe received his marshmallow.

"Layne, you have been eliminated."

He turned to his friends.

"Can you at least see me off?"

 **0000**

"Listen, I didn't mean to!" Rags pleaded.

"It's all right, dude. The scumbag played us. I just one of you guys to take him out."

"Understood." Tori smiled.

"So where am I going?" Layne asked Chris.

"You'll see." he smirked as he launched him off the island.

After he was out of sight, Tori and Rags turned to Ethan.

"What?" he asked.

"I think you're the new leader." Tori said.

"Why me?"

"You were the one that talked to him the most. You're the next best choice." Rags said.

"Wow, um, I don't know how to do this, but do we have anything useful at the moment?"

Rags held up his idol.

"Found it in the challenge today. We can change a challenge, and that's about it."

"Better than nothing I guess."

 **0000**

Layne landed next to where Alison was back on Comeback Cove.

"Ugh, where are we?"

"Place called Comeback Cove. If you find an idol of Chris's head that is gold, and have it when he comes back here, you can get back in the game." Alison told him.

"How many are there?"

"Two. Something tells me all of the commotion behind us means one of the six of them have an idol at the moment."

"And do you have the other one?"

"No."

"I see it in your pocket, it's shiny."

Alison blinked, then ran off in a direction. Layne shook himself off, and ran after her.

 **0000**

 **And that was a very long chapter! Well for me anyway… To me, it was a good chapter in character development wise. Rags finds an idol, Sam wins a challenge, teams are falling apart, and Layne is gone!**

 **Elimination Thoughts: Layne**

 **Well, Layne was one of my favorites to work with at the beginning, and had a lot of potential. I played around with a lot of ideas in my head, but recently, I found out his friends' alliance had a majority, and I couldn't have all 4 hit the merge, so I put a shocker, while Joe cheats his way on by.**

 **Other than that, the merge is almost here! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **0000**

 **Next Time: TBD**

 **Teams:**

 **Orange- Jordan, Sam, Hailey, Noel, Louisa, Jake**

 **Green- Tori, Utah, Ethan, Joe, Melissa, Rags**

 **Comeback Cove:** Chase, Viola, Mandy, Mari, Andy, Nadia, Alison, Layne

 **0000**

 **Idols:**

 **Chris: Immunity. (still in play)**

 **Owen: Helps user/ user's team in a challenge. (played by LAYNE)**

 **Duncan: One person sits out of a challenge, but gets immunity. (not found, merge only)**

 **Heather: Help from original competitor. (not found)**

 **Cameron: 3 people have to change their vote. (played by JAKE)**

 **Mike: Gain knowledge on next challenge. (played by MELISSA)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (held by RAGS)**

 **Surfers: One merge challenge where teams of 2 are used, user gets to choose their partner. (not found, merge only)**

 **-OctoRiter**


	19. Day 9, Part 1: No Ifs nor Bots!

**Note: Sorry bout the delay, I just needed a break. I had to juggle a lot of stuff as of now, so I put writing off for a bit. It's better now! Enjoy!**

 **GwenDolynD: Thank you for all the challenge ideas! Let's just say you'll enjoy this chapter…**

 **DISCLAIMER: (caps for attention) This challenge idea is not mine, I got it from the user previously stated, in a really nice PM, so check out her stories for more!**

 **0000**

Chris was on the dock, as the interns were too busy with duties, or just avoiding DEE. He just turned off his earpiece as he got a call.

"Hello, Cleotakans! Last time, the contestants participated in minigames, in which they were pretty exhilarating! There was Hailey beating Tori in poker, Rags losing in penalty shots in the most _hilarious_ way, and Sam winning in parachuting! And in a stunning twist, Layne was voted off the Green Team, with Rags getting cheap-shotted by Joe, even with the clear majority! With the Greens in shambles, and the Oranges just scraping by, what will happen when creativity is thrown in to the mix? Find out now, on Cleotak, Island!" he finished proudly.

 **0000**

Ethan punched a tree, in fury.

"That dirty cheat! Now we gotta fight for the majority again!" he punched the tree again.

"And he physically hurt Rags, isn't that against contract?" Tori questioned.

"No." Rags said, sulking. "I looked it over, we can hurt each other, as long as there is no long lasting injuries."

"Let's get him back then!" Ethan said, with a wee less intensity.

"Then we're no better than him." Tori reminded.

"If I had kept my mouth shut…" Rags whispered.

"Not your fault you got dazed by a dick." Ethan said, consolingly, after calming down. "We just gotta make sure one of us can win a tiebreaker against them."

"Easier said than done." Tori answered, pessimistically.

 **0000**

 **Tori: This put a BIG dent in our plan. Hopefully this hole isn't too big to climb out of.**

 **0000**

 **Rags: Layne, I'm sorry!**

 **0000**

Noel sat next to Sam in the Mess Hall. He took a bite of his apple before he spoke.

"You did great in the challenge yesterday." he complimented. "If you do that again today, we could smoke the others again."

Sam blushed from the compliment. "Oh, if Rags didn't screw up, he would of won."

"Nonsense, we saw the footage, and it looked like you were going to win regardless. You did good, honestly." Noel sincerely said.

She smiled. Out of impulse, she hugged Noel. Noel didn't look like he was against it.

 **0000**

 **Sam: -squeals so loud, the camera lens cracks-**

 **0000**

 **Chef: -grumbling as he fixes the camera, and mutters something about a cameo-**

 **0000**

Melissa and Utah were on the beach. Joe walked up.

"Great job voting off the dweeb, but where do you get off knocking me out with a stick, hippie?" Joe demanded an answer.

"I thought you could take it, like you were giving it out to others. Taste of your own medicine, right? Also the stuff you tried pulling on Melissa." Utah answered calmly

"You're lucky I need you for the majority."

"No, your lucky I'm not siccing Fang on you!" Utah shouted. Suddenly, the mentioned shark jumped out of the water and growled at the boy. Joe glared before storming off.

"You trained Fang? How?" Melissa asked.

"I gave him yesterday's bacon. It's not cruel to animals if it's the food chain, right?"

"I guess so…" Melissa trailed, as Utah was petting the shark hybrid.

 **0000**

 **Joe: She has a land shark to hide behind! The wimp! -Fang punched the wall in, Joe shrieks and cracks the camera-**

 **0000**

 **Chef: - _this_ close to having a stroke, as he replaces the camera again-**

 **0000**

Hailey was in her cabin, alone. She looked to the floor, and noticed something gold under the floorboards.

"What the…" she trailed off as she went outside.

Louisa found her. "Hey, Chris called a challenge, and a penalty to those who aren't there in five minutes!"

Hailey looked up, annoyed. "Alright, be ready in a sec."

With Louisa running off, Hailey grabbed the shiny something from the cabin floors. It was the Heather Idol.

"Yes!"

 **0000**

 **Hailey: Should I use this, or wait for later? -looks thoughtful-**

 **0000**

 **Jake: Man, there are a lot of places on the island without cameras. Me and Jordan basically toured the island for the day. Take that, Chris! -childish thumbs-up-**

 **0000**

Chris had gathered everyone back to the building they used for the mini game tournament. It was more cleaned up, but that didn't last for long, as a whole bunch of scrap metal and electronics were dumped onto the polished floor. Chris walked in, as the interns fell into the bleachers to watch while they were tired. DEE "laughed" at them.

"Alright, while this doesn't feel like a team challenge, we will be doing another tournament!" Chris paused as he heard groaning. "As usual, whoever wins the thing wins for the team, but it won't be mini-games this time!"

"What will it be?" Tori asked.

"If you would let me finish," Chris answered childishly. "you guys will search through this heap of garbage to see whatever is useful, which you will have 20 minutes to search. Then you will have 1 hour to build your creation. Then the tournament begins!"

"What are we building?" Ethan asked, expecting the same answer that Tori got.

"Why, battle bots!"

 **0000**

 **Ethan: Well, I know a thing or two about mechanics, too bad I know more about carpentry.**

 **0000**

 **Joe: Murder bots!? -he sheds a tear-**

 **0000**

 **Utah: I am definitely not in my element here.**

 **0000**

 **So, the contestants will see how hard being a mechanic will be! I plan to get the next chapter out by next week at the latest. If it's not out by then, I'm probably working on other stuff like school or other stories. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **0000**

 **Next Time: The challenge begins!**

 **Teams:**

 **Orange- Jordan, Sam, Hailey, Noel, Louisa, Jake**

 **Green- Tori, Utah, Ethan, Joe, Melissa, Rags**

 **Comeback Cove:** Chase, Viola, Mandy, Mari, Andy, Nadia, Alison, Layne

 **0000**

 **Idols:**

 **Chris: Immunity. (still in play)**

 **Owen: Helps user/ user's team in a challenge. (played by LAYNE)**

 **Duncan: One person sits out of a challenge, but gets immunity. (not found, merge only)**

 **Heather: Help from original competitor. (held by HAILEY)**

 **Cameron: 3 people have to change their vote. (played by JAKE)**

 **Mike: Gain knowledge on next challenge. (played by MELISSA)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (held by RAGS)**

 **Surfers: One merge challenge where teams of 2 are used, user gets to choose their partner. (not found, merge only)**

 **-OctoRiter**


	20. Day 9, Part 2: Robot Wars!

**Note: This took a bit to write, due to the sheer size of it. Luckily, this isn't the longest chapter I've done, PokeDrama with over 8,000 words, I'm looking at you. So, that's my excuse, but! This is also the longest chapter of THIS story, up to now! Enjoy!**

 **Katastic Writer- I try to bring in comedic cameos, as well as storyline ones. Glad you like Fang. Also glad you like the challenge, praise GwendolynD for the idea! She gave me some pretty good ones!**

 **Snake Behind the Angel's Face- It does sound really good!**

 **GwendolynD: Glad to see you liked it.**

 **.SP- Don't worry about it. A late review is still a review. Yeah, I liked writing for Layne, but his alliance would have destroyed everyone in the merge. Or will he get back in? Well, that's just for you guys to decide.**

 **Also, I add a vote to Nakia for the poll, due to a person PMing me. Layne has been updated if you want to vote for him as well. Nothing else to say about the poll.**

 **One last thing, I'm considering doing a Q &A when we get to the merge. Judging what people think about that idea, I'll most likely do it. Maybe even with the eliminated campers asking the questions through the viewers! If I do, here's what the rules would be.**

 **1- Nothing spoiler related. That ain't cool.**

 **2- It can be about the campers' lives outside the competition. Like what's they're favorite color, or what's their family like. It can even be inside the game just as long as it follows the rule above, like did anyone have a mindless crush?**

 **3- It can be speculation towards the future. Like future challenges, the finale, or even the possibility of a second season. I'm not sure where I am with that idea right now, but I have a lot of time to think about it, considering we're not in the merge yet.**

 **4- It can be questions directly towards me if you wanted to, like issues towards writing, or my social life. Nothing too personal is all I ask on that topic.**

 **5- No Mature questions please. I'm trying to keep this as Teen as possible. Thank you.**

 **6- Just to keep it an efficient one, no more than 3-5 questions asked per message. If it gets up to 3, no more than 5.**

 **Other than that, I don't know what else for rules. If you are open to this Q &A as a bonus chapter with the eliminated contestants, let me know in a PM or review! It'll be fun.**

 **0000**

The campers were searching for valuable stuff in the junk pile. It had been like this when the show returned from commercial break. The only things worth noticing are Jordan finding a super computer chip, and Rags finding a big metal box.

"I could do something with this." he noted.

Other than that, there was a line of spikes found by Jake, but nothing else. The period had ended.

"Alright! Now, you have 2 hours to build your battle bot! Give it whatever you want, but it can't be over two feet tall, and there has to be a CPU slot. Those are the only rules. Go nuts!"

"And bolts." Tori joked.

"Heh, funny." Chris played along. "You can begin, now!"

 **0000**

Ethan was building along with Tori and Rags. He was by far the one with the most success, and take that knowledge with a grain of salt, considering the fact that Rags is homeless and knows squat about building a robot, and Tori knew 1% more than what Rags knew.

Rags chucked the box towards Ethan's feet. "Maybe you can do something with it." he pouted.

"Dude, if you need help with your bot, just ask. I think I know some things." Ethan said, with a straight face.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, my family's into carpentry, so I figure engineering isn't that far off. Hopefully, I'm right."

"You guys have fun then. I think I'm onto something here." Tori said, glancing at her scrap metal.

"Good luck." Rags finished.

 **0000**

Jordan was working with Jake.

"So does this go here?" Jake questioned.

To put it bluntly, Jake didn't know a damn thing he was doing. Somehow, the head of his battle bot had an arm in it. Its foot was inside of its stomach, and one eye was on the foot lodged in the stomach.

Jordan let out a small chuckle. Jake looked pissed. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, except the fact that the robot looks like it REALLY wants to die. Don't you know to put the arm on the body instead of the head?"

"This isn't easy! I didn't know where to put it. Besides, it's not that peculiar."

"You've seen someone with an arm in their head?" Jordan asked rhetorically.

"Touché."

"You want me to build it for you?"

"-sigh- Thanks." Jake relented.

"I just don't want you to embarrass yourself out there."

"I thought we were done making fun of me!"

 **0000**

The cameraman would see what Joe was up to, but the teen was cackling for over 15 minutes straight, and looked downright evil. He still hasn't come out of the camera room. When asked about the bathroom, he asked for another empty water bottle.

Chris had already planned therapy sessions.

 **0000**

"Alright, everybody! Welcome to the 1st annual Total Drama Battle Bot Tournament!" Chris announced, from what appears to be a commentator's box. "Before we get started, let's see what they created."

0000

Tori stood by her creation. It was calf height, painted teal, and had spikes for fingers. It had a malicious grin on its face, and spring legs.

"What'd you name it?" Jesse asked.

"Name? Were we supposed to?"

"Chris wants a name. Take your time if you need it."

"Um, Drilger?" (drill finger, cool?)

"Alright."

0000

Utah's creation was next. It didn't look like a battle bot, per se, but a friendly bot. It had a flower necklace, and was painted a light green color.

"Um, you realize it has to battle, right?" Janice asked.

"Yes, and that flower necklace around Leaf's neck can and will double as a weapon, if need be."

"Huh, neat."

0000

Ethan's looked pretty good. It was an orange color, with a robotic claw for one hand, and a steel beam for the other arm. It looked like a tank.

"I'm impressed!" Craig said.

"So am I! At least if carpentry doesn't work out, I got engineering to look forward to. All thanks to Tank."

"Well, I figured out who I'm rooting for."

0000

Joe's was painted in a shade of red darker than blood. It had stains on its saw-like arms, and eviscerating legs.

DEE looked it over. "They sent me to you, cause none of the humans wanted to be near you today. Other than that, and your questionable sanity, this robot looks like a potential winner."

"Potential? Just give me immunity already, and spare us time Voorhees has got this."

"Nope. At least not yet."

0000

Melissa's wasn't that impressive. It was a good yellow shade, and had pincers for hands, but it didn't look anything different otherwise.

"You don't seem too confident to win." Jesse noted.

"That's cause I'm not. It won't win, but I designed it to take the life out of at least another one's. Pinsir has got a different goal."

"Unoriginal name, check." he said as Melissa glared.

0000

Rags looked great, with it being built by Ethan, of course. It was painted white, after the boys compromised on Ethan painting it, but Rags not wanting it to be. The big metal box the homeless boy had found was its giant body. It was huge, about thigh tall, along with spiked feet, and rocket fingers.

"I like it." Janice complimented.

"I thanked Ethan for giving me a fair shot today. I think Goliath has a great shot."

"Well, we'll find out."

0000

Jordan's kind of looked like him. It was the same body structure, even the same facial expression as well. Jordan had the super chip in his back pocket.

"So?" Jordan asked.

"Well, it looks solid enough to win, all we need to know is the name." Craig told him.

"Of all the… um, Nadroj?" he asked.

Craig gave him a look. "I'll give it to you."

0000

Sam's wasn't that impressive, to be honest. It was painted pinkish red, with a killer grip. One hug, it the opponent was most likely done for.

DEE "looked" happy. "You've done robots proud."

"Thanks, I guess? I just hope BearHug wins as well."

"I'll be rooting for you."

0000

Hailey's looked like an escaped convict. It had horizontal black and white stripes, a ball and chain that can detach from its leg, and a bored expression on its face.

"I like it. Very unique." Jesse said.

"Wasn't going for your opinion. Russell will take the victory here."

"Sheesh, Duncan 2.0, over here." Hailey glared.

0000

Noel's was average, to say the least. It was a nice blue and red combination, along with sharp claws like a certain superhero.

"Wait a minute." Janice said. "I've seen this color combination before. Is this basically Weavile from Pokemon?"

"Pretty much, I didn't know what else to do."

"Alright, so what's its name? Don't tell me…

"I didn't have ideas, OK?!"

0000

Louisa's was dressed up like a miniature detective. It was a dark blue, with it's weapon being a magnifying glass, another one being the cold, hard facts, but had to be told that wasn't a weapon in this case.

"So, what's its name?" Craig asked.

"Pheonix. If he falls in this challenge, so be it. But he will rise up, and return once more." Louisa said wisely.

"Pheonix Wright, isn't it?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"YES!"

0000

Jake's was a surprise. The damage was somehow fixed after Jordan took control. It looked how a body should, and the spikes he found in the pile was wrapped around the neck, like a warrior. It was a light purple, and had a shield!

"Impressive, homo sapien. The name?" DEE complimented.

"Uh, name?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"No, that's its name. Name."

"I take back the compliment. Twice."

"Aww…"

0000

"And that's our lineup for today! Can all of the robots please report to the battle field?"

 **0000**

 **Tori: Drilger**

 **Advantages: Drills, small and nimble, spring legs.**

 **Disadvantages: Not too durable.**

 **0000**

 **Utah: Leaf**

 **Adv: Whip, long reach.**

 **Dis: Not built for fighting, very vulnerable.**

 **0000**

 **Ethan: Tank**

 **Adv: Defenses off charts, weapons for hands.**

 **Dis: Slow, long windup.**

 **0000**

 **Joe: Voorhees**

 **Adv: Psychopathic mind, so many weapons…**

 **Dis: Weak when attacked.**

 **0000**

 **Melissa: Pinsir**

 **Adv: Pincirs for hands, small**

 **Dis: Can only handle one opponent at a time, not durable**

 **0000**

 **Rags: Goliath**

 **Adv: Huge, rocket fingers, spiked feet, Ethan built it.**

 **Dis: Slow, limited amount of fingers**

 **0000**

 **Jordan: Nadroj**

 **Adv: (?)**

 **Dis: (?)**

 **0000**

 **Sam: BearHug**

 **Adv: Great force behind hugs, easy breaking**

 **Dis: Can only attack one at a time**

 **0000**

 **Hailey: Russell**

 **Adv: Ball and Chain, great strength.**

 **Dis: Slow when weapon is attached, windup swing takes a bit**

 **0000**

 **Noel: Weavile**

 **Adv: Sharp claws, great range, fast**

 **Dis: Super effected by brute strength.**

 **0000**

 **Louisa: Pheonix**

 **Adv: Magnifying glass, can repair itself once like its namesake**

 **Dis: Can only attack from far away.**

 **0000**

 **Jake: Name**

 **Adv: Shield, spike belt, built by Jordan**

 **Dis: Could use more weapons, stupid name.**

 **0000**

"Alright, today will be a 12-bot Battle Royale inside the battlefield."

"But you said tournament a few hours ago." Jake said.

"And now I say Battle Royale. You can't criticize me, Mr. Name."

He just groaned.

Chris opened the battlefield. It was designed like a pool table. With the giant rectangle's four corners having grinders and two in the middle. There were also traps in the middle, like miniature mines, and pit traps that lead to hidden grinders.

"Can I see everyone's CPU drive to put the chip in?" Chris inquired.

"Um, what about this chip?" Jordan asked.

"Someone found it! That chip, instead of the bot acting on impulse, allows it to be manually controlled through voice controls. Good find."

All of the chips were put in. The bots' eyes glowed yellow, and walked into the battlefield. The interns made sure to cover the battlefield in Plexiglass to make sure no debris would hit the contestants.

"To everyone but Jordan, your part of the challenge has officially ended. It's up to how well your bot has been built."

 **0000**

 **Melissa: S***.**

 **0000**

 **Utah: Oh well. I didn't expect this challenge to suit my abilities.**

 **0000**

The bots were all ready to cause some carnage. Jordan was equipped with an earpiece, to tell Nadroj what to do. Chris and the interns were in the commentators box.

"With the battle now commencing, who will be the first one destroyed? Who's bot will win? Will Jordan's advantage win it for him, or cause his downfall? Will Rags and Jake's helpers prove to be their advantage? We'll find out, because the challenge begins now!"

Tank and Goliath, like their creators, began to work together. They started going after Phoenix, while leaving Drilger to fight Name. Jordan ordered Nadroj to go for Voorhees, and Noel had Weavile help BearHug if need be.

Leaf and Pinsir were doing whatever they could before they eventually lost. Leaf took the whip, and whipped it at Russell. It knocked it to the ground, but because the ball and chain were still attached, he didn't go far. Russell returned the favor by unhooking the ball and chain, and throwing it like the Hammer Throw. Leaf ducked, but it hit Tank, who took it like a… well, you know.

Tank charged its steel beam hand towards Nadroj, who Jordan told it to duck. When it did, Tank knew he was doing that, so he aimed low and got the full hit. Goliath went in to help.

Chris activated the traps, like the pit traps and mines. The bots unlike Tank and Goliath couldn't take a lot of those. Another thing activated was a laser, that would turn on and off when it wanted. But it looked like any bot was in danger because of that.

Pinsir jabbed its pincers into Weavile. (its like a Pokemon battle!) Pinsir, took Weavile with one of its claws, and charged to the grinder on the top right of the battle field. However, it ran into a pitfall, having both of them fall and get crushed and grinded.

"And Melissa built a kamikaze bot! She takes hers, and Noel's out, leaving it 5-5.

 **0000**

 **Standings:**

 _ **Last: Noel, Melissa (tied)**_

 _ **Alive: Everyone Else**_

 **0000**

Noel sat next to Sam, cheering on her bot, since his was recycled scrap. Melissa sat next to Utah, just to sit away from Joe, who hasn't stopped grinning since the start of this challenge. Tori was hoping Drilger could hold on a little bit longer, so far, it could due to the size of it. Louisa was hoping the magnifying glass wasn't a waste of a weapon. She could do some damage if the opportunity presented itself.

Name was running away from Voorhees, who was just as insane as his creator. Voorhees was about to cut right, but Drilger was there. It was backed up into a corner, the lower left one to be exact, and the bot forgot there was a grinder there. It eventually backed up too far and was torn apart.

Voorhees, like expected, went crazy, and chucked Drilger, its teammate, towards a land mine. The nimble bot exploded on contact, and a piece of it hit Nadroj, causing it to malfunction, and short out leaving the voice controls useless. Jordan threw his earpiece on the ground and stomped on it.

"Hey! That's expensive, buddy!" Chris screamed.

 **0000**

 **Standings:**

 _ **Eliminated: Noel and Melissa, Jake, Tori**_

 _ **Important: Joe's bot lost the shrivel of sanity it had, Jordan's bot lost the voice control advantage**_

 **0000**

BearHug went for Tank, but that was a mistake as it was picked up, and dropped over a grinder. Sam pouted, but was happy her bot lasted a lot longer she thought it did. The laser charged over Louisa. When it finally fired, the bot took out the magnifying glass, and had the laser bounce off of it, damaging Tank quite a bit. Phoenix tried to rush for the kill, but Goliath tackled the attacker into a mine, that blew the detective's bot up. But like a phoenix, it rose up from the ashes, and came back to life!

Ethan cursed. "I forgot about that!"

Russell rushed in and swung the weapon, killing Tank for good. Goliath had went after Phoenix, with it blasting it's rocket fingers.

Voorhees went crazy again and went after Russell AND Leaf! Voorhees went to tackle Leaf, but Utah's bot had used its whip and swung Russell in front of the tackle, leaving those two to battle it out. Nadroj had found Leaf though, and now every bot was now in a fight.

The first one to finally get crushed was…

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Nadroj, after tripping into a pit trap, but not before dragging down Leaf.

Russell had been fighting Voorhees, and Goliath had finally ended it, crashing both of their heads together, effectively killing the CPU.

 **0000**

 _ **People Left: Louisa, Rags**_

 **0000**

"You're bot has to win." Tori told Rags.

"It wouldn't be his fault if he lost, anyway. I built it." Ethan said, worrying. The three friends had really not wanted to go to a tiebreaker tonight. Rags started to bite his nails, as the other two sat closer to each other. Joe was currently ranting about how a teammate shouldn't be able to take each other out, and even CHRIS was aware of the blatant hypocrisy. The two robots stood in front of each other dramatically.

"Well, it looks like this is going to be a good battle." Chris remarked.

Goliath took Phoenix and broke it over its knee, shattering it.

"Or… not. The Green Team wins!"

Goliath blew up after this news. Ethan and Rags had their mouths open.

"They were all rigged to blow. You know what to do."

 **0000**

 **Ethan: Even though my creation, technically, won, I can't help but feel Joe is doing whatever he wants, and gets away with it! He's getting to the merge just by being a dick!**

 **0000**

 **Louisa: NO! It was supposed to rise up again! -pauses- Oh, Phoenixes only rise once…**

 **0000**

 **Jake: You know, I probably should've named it Duke, way better than Name…**

 **0000**

The ceremony was kind of terse. No one really said anything, but everyone knew how the votes were used. Jordan and Jake voted together, Noel and Sam, and it's unclear if Hailey and Louisa worked together. Nevertheless, Chris got his marshmallows at the ready.

"All right. Most of you I would say have a chance in the engineering field. People like Noel and Jake do not though." he said as the two glared. "Well, regardless, we have a ceremony to get through. First up is… Jordan!" the athlete smiled.

"Hailey!" she got up from the stump.

"Louisa!" she smiled as she claimed hers.

"And Sam!"

Sam realized her crush was in the final two. She was tense, as this could go either way.

"Well, both of you didn't do well in the challenge today. But one of you sucked more, and that was…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Jake."

Noel took a big sigh of relief. Jake looked upset, but swallowed it.

"Eh, was kind of expecting this. I skated by once."

"Everyone else may go."

 **0000**

Jordan was the only one who saw him off, for knowing him the best.

"Well, I'm not good with goodbyes, but, I think I'll miss you." Jordan smirked.

"Ouch." he played along. "I think you can win this."

They shook hands and Jake was launched right after.

Destination: Comeback Cove.

 **0000**

The Cove was chaotic! We didn't know where the idols were due to the chases.

But one became visible! Andy held it up in victory! Then his ears perked up. Screaming? Getting closer?

 **WHAM!**

Jake directly crashed into him. All of the people were towards the starting point.

"OW!" Jake picked something up from the ground. "Ooh. Shiny."

"GET HIM!" Mari screamed.

He yelped and ran into the cove, going levels deeper, while people tracked his every move to the best of their abilities.

On the other side of the island, Alison was panting.

"I think I lost him finally!" she exclaimed.

"AGH!" Layne tackled her into the ocean, while a pathetic slap fight ensued.

It seems things were close to an end. The cameraman suddenly screamed as he was thrown into the ocean, and the camera lost-

 **-static-**

 **0000**

 **And that's it! I don't have much to say about Jake, other than I liked how he turned out.**

 **Thanks again, GwendolynD, for the challenge idea(s)! I plan to use a challenge I thought up, and a couple more from you, if the plot works out with it.**

 **Comeback Cove, is coming towards a close, due to the merge being super close! The poll is still open, to whoever wants to vote last minute. Thank you for all the support and for making this my most popular story yet! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **0000**

 **Next Time: Challenge? Or Merge time? Whaddaya think it is?**

 **0000**

 **Teams:**

 **Orange- Jordan, Sam, Hailey, Noel, Louisa, Jake**

 **Green- Tori, Utah, Ethan, Joe, Melissa, Rags**

 **Comeback Cove:** Chase, Viola, Mandy, Mari, Andy, Nadia, Alison, Layne

 **0000**

 **Idols:**

 **Chris: Immunity. (still in play)**

 **Owen: Helps user/ user's team in a challenge. (played by LAYNE)**

 **Duncan: One person sits out of a challenge, but gets immunity. (not found, merge only)**

 **Heather: Help from original competitor. (held by HAILEY)**

 **Cameron: 3 people have to change their vote. (played by JAKE)**

 **Mike: Gain knowledge on next challenge. (played by MELISSA)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (held by RAGS)**

 **Surfers: One merge challenge where teams of 2 are used, user gets to choose their partner. (not found, merge only)**

 **-OctoRiter**


	21. Day 10, Part 1: Terrifying Tower

**Note: As some of you guessed, yes, there is one more challenge before the merge. The update on the poll!**

 **Viola and Andy- 2 votes**

 **Layne, Allison, and Chase- 1 vote**

 **Thanks to everyone that voted. Remember, you have up until the next chapter to vote. After a couple of days when that chapter is up, I will close the poll, and whoever the people want the most, will return. Otherwise, enjoy!**

 **PS: I realized I forgot to update Jake being on the Cove. Sorry to anyone confused.**

 **0000**

Chris was back on the docks again. He had said that he should do the intro once in a while. Maintaining his usual smirk, he directed his face to the camera.

"Hello, world! It's been awhile, heh. Last Time on Cleotak Island, the campers showed off their engineering skills, as well as robotics! Getting the idea from a loyal fan, it was basically Robot Wars! In the end, the Orange Team lost, sending Jake home, out of luck. With Ethan's alliance still reeling from Layne's departure, and Louisa finding an idol, what will happen on this episode of Total, Drama, Cleotak Island?… It is good to do this again…"

 **0000**

Comeback Cove was a nightmare to be on right now. Layne had just ripped the idol out of Alison's hands, and they were both giving way to a chase!

They ran past the cave where everyone was inside. Amongst them was Andy, who was trying to grab the idol from Mari. She was just tossing it up in the air while fending people off, and then caught it. It was a pretty good strategy, up until the point where she fumbled…

You can kinda see where this is heading…

An almost instant dog pile erupted. The only ones not fighting in there, were the two outside caught up in their own scrap.

It was going to be a chaotic last day.

 **0000**

Rags, Tori, and Ethan looked out to the coast, where they saw the Cove in the distance.

"You ever think we're gonna go there?" Rags asked out loud.

"Probably not." Tori guessed. "That might be this season's Casa del Losers."

"It's pretty loud over there too…" Ethan noted. "It's like everyone's constantly fighting."

"You think that's what Layne's doing?" Rags asked.

"Hopefully he's not involved in that." Ethan hoped.

 **0000**

Melissa was walking as usual. She was also thinking. How could she get that creep out? There wasn't any rules he was breaking, but he came close to. Maybe they could vote for him?

No. He'd just change the votes again. She remembered the time he hurt Rags, but not enough to the point of breaking contract. Her and Utah could switch to the other alliance…

No. Then they would be on the bottom of the chain. Nothing is working…

" _Is there even any incentive to keep playing at this point? To continue playing the way he wants me to, and be harassed"_ she asked herself.

" _Oh yeah, money."_

All she had to do was come up with something, fast.

 **0000**

Jordan was alone.

Yeah, he was pretty much used to it, but since Jake left, he realized he was the only one who paid attention to him. He did kind of miss the conversations they had. Also helping him last challenge. He narrowed his eyes. Since half of the team was remaining…

…he needed allies, now.

 **0000**

Utah was feeding Fang. The shark had grown a couple of inches since the cameo in All-Stars, and had developed a liking for the girl. She threw some more bacon in his mouth. His reaction was not unlike a dog's, and started rolling on his back for more. Utah giggled and gave him another piece.

 **0000**

 **Utah: "Shark Tamer" is another title on the list. -she waves a finger, as if to check something off a list-**

 **0000**

Louisa was sitting in the cabin. She was simply waiting for the next challenge. That was, until Sam came barging in.

"Louisa! I need your help with something!" Sam ran in, and dragged Louisa out of the building.

"Wait, wha-?"

 **0000**

Joe was carving something vulgar on the confessional wall. He smirked in triumph, but shrank when he turned around to see Chef there with a cleaver in his right hand and a calm demeanor.

"You might want to run." he whispered.

Joe's scream could be heard from a mile away.

 **0000**

Louisa finally shook off Sam.

"Sam, what do you want?" the detective asked, rubbing the arm that was pulled.

"I need… relationship advice."

Louisa took a double take.

"What?" Sam asked nervously.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering why you dragged me out here. We could've talked in the cabin."

"…I panicked, alright?"

"What's it about?" Louisa asked, going back to the subject at hand.

"What do you do when you like a guy, but you're too shy to ask him out?"

"Is this Noel?"

Sam paled. "How did you know?"

"One, because you just told me. Two, it's been obvious since yesterday."

Sam facepalmed at the first one.

"So tell me more about this crush!" Louisa requested with excitement.

 **0000**

Tori was taking a walk when she noticed the challenge site. All she saw was a giant tower, that was 10 stories tall. She noticed Chris talking on the phone, probably producers. He was supervising the final touches made by the interns.

"What's this about?" she asked the interns.

"Challenge." Jesse grunted, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Can't say much." Craig told, actually doing work! Unlike DEE…

Chris got off the phone and noticed Tori. "Guys! We weren't supposed to have competitors in the site!"

Janice was the only one who was frightened at this announcement.

"Well, seeing as how you'll ruin the surprise, how about we make a deal. If you become a key role in this challenge, I'll give you immunity if you lose. Deal?"

"Hmm. Exempted from a challenge and given immunity. Why wouldn't I take that?" she asked rhetorically with a smirk.

"Jeez, I thought my sarcasm was bad. Alright, you heard her. Cage her!"

"What?!" was all that got out before a metal cage pushed her up to the 9th floor. "McClain! McCLAIN!"

 **0000**

" _Campers! Please report to your next challenge! There will be an orange flare to locate the area. Look up… now!"_

It was a pretty colour, but more had to be done, like actually going to the challenge.

"You know where Tori went?" Ethan asked Rags.

"No, hopefully she's at the challenge."

 **0000**

The 11 (minus Tori) arrived at the Tower. Utah and Noel marveled at the Tower, but some like Joe (sporting scuffle injuries made by Chef) were unimpressed. Jesse and Janice threw down their tools and went to the intern compound.

"Welcome to your next challenge!" Chris announced.

"Wait, where's Tori?" Melissa asked.

"All will be explained once you enter." Chris smiled.

Of course, no one really trusted him due to his mile long reputation. Nevertheless, they had to go in anyway, so they did exactly that.

 **0000**

The door had shut behind them. The room was so dark they couldn't see their hands in front of their own faces, even 5 inches in front. Suddenly, torches lit up on the walls, and were adjacent to each other. A TV screen turned on all the way at the other end of the room, showing a masked man. The only revealing thing was blonde hair. The mask was red and blue stripes.

"Welcome, visitors. I will reveal myself in due time, but the reason why the Green's feisty teammate can't join is she's too busy being kidnapped."

"GUYS!" a shriek was heard.

"SHUT IT! The First Floor challenge is quite simple. The pool in front of you, the 10 slot one. It's a race. Swim to the end, last place has to stay forever. It begins whenever someone jumps in."

They didn't know if this guy was going to legit kill them or not. He looked serious, and he had Tori! Then something scary did happen.

Hailey jumped in.

 **0000**

 **What happens next? You'll have to wait a bit to find out. I hope side plots are interesting enough for you, considering that's what I do with part ones. I think when the merge hits, I'll combine them into one giant chapter. What do you think?**

 **0000**

 **Next Time: The competitors scale the tower.**

 **0000**

 **Teams:**

 **Orange- Jordan, Sam, Hailey, Noel, Louisa**

 **Green- Tori, Utah, Ethan, Joe, Melissa, Rags**

 **Comeback Cove:** Chase, Viola, Mandy, Mari, Andy, Nadia, Alison, Layne, Jake

 **0000**

 **Idols:**

 **Chris: Immunity. (still in play)**

 **Owen: Helps user/ user's team in a challenge. (played by LAYNE)**

 **Duncan: One person sits out of a challenge, but gets immunity. (not found, merge only)**

 **Heather: Help from original competitor. (held by HAILEY)**

 **Cameron: 3 people have to change their vote. (played by JAKE)**

 **Mike: Gain knowledge on next challenge. (played by MELISSA)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (held by RAGS)**

 **Surfers: One merge challenge where teams of 2 are used, user gets to choose their partner. (not found, merge only)**

 **-OctoRiter**


	22. Day 10, Part 2: Top 10!

**Note: Another update on the poll!**

 **3- Viola**

 **2- Andy, Alison, Layne, Chase**

 **1- Mandy, Mari, Nakia**

 **0- Jake**

 **I understand Jake, because I just updated it not too long ago, but almost everyone has someone rooting for them! That is awesome! We only have a little bit to go before the merge and the conclusion of Comeback Cove.**

 **And now, review response. (I'm sorry I missed it last chapter)**

 **Katastic Writer- I certainly wouldn't want to be there. I made a joke last chapter with Tori's alliance looking at the island. Hopefully someone noticed.**

 **.SP- You'll certainly find out! But I am curious about what you were going to say with Layne? Were you voting for him on the poll? If so, it's on my account.**

 **Snake Behind the Angel's Face- I'll reiterate and say you are about to find out! I'm excited!**

 **Last Chapters:**

 **GwendolynD- Glad to see you enjoyed my spin to it! Thank you for giving me the idea again.**

 **Katastic Writer- A lot of people seemed to be happy with the names I chose for the bots, so I'm glad you enjoyed it too.**

 **ThatKiddJordy- You'll certainly see more turmoil in this chapter, that's for sure. I'm glad to see I'm getting more regular reviewers, that makes me feel I'm doing great.**

 **.SP- Well, your prediction was right on the merge. Thanks again for the compliments on the names.**

 **And lastly, sorry for the wait, as I had a lot to do (like getting a new dog, her name's Lillie), and this chapter took way longer to write than expected. It's probably going to be like this until the end of the story. I don't care, as long as it gets out, right?**

 **After all that, I hope you enjoy!**

 **0000**

Hailey began swimming, regardless of this was a challenge or not. If it wasn't, she wasn't going to be the one caught. She reached the end in no time flat, and when she turned around, most were glaring daggers at her. The only one who wasn't was Joe, who was swimming as well.

" _Well?"_ the blonde on the TV prompted. _"Tori's fate depends on you guys finishing these floors..."_

The others, while hesitant, saw no reason to still stand there, and began swimming to the other side as well. Hailey and Joe saw buttons with their names on it, and when they pressed them, a voice popped up.

 _7 spots remaining._

Noel got out of the pool and helped Sam out as well. They hit their respective buttons.

 _5 spots remaining._

Rags pulled himself out. He hit his button just as Ethan climbed out. Utah and Jordan pulled themselves out of the pool, when the person on the TV tapped his fingers.

 _1 spot remaining._

It was no contest. Louisa hit her button.

 _Complete. Now locking up the loser._

"What does that mean?" Ethan asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly, a cage dropped down on the whole pool, leaving Melissa trapped inside. A door opened up, revealing stairs.

 _Everyone remaining please report to the second floor._

Joe ran up first, not really caring. Rags squatted to meet eye level with Melissa.

"We'll get you out of here."

"Don't." Melissa responded. "It's just another stupid challenge for Chris to scare us. There's no way this is real."

Rags blinked once, then ran up with the others, leaving Melissa by her lonesome.

"Now what?"

 **0000**

The second floor was about the same as the first one, but with minor changes. There was no swimming pool, but a mini labyrinth with 8 keys hidden inside. 9 podiums, like the previous ten, were at the end of the maze-like room. The TV turned on again.

" _Welcome to the second floor. Inside this maze is 8 keys to unlock your path to the next floor, and a higher chance of you rescuing you friend/camper. Find the keys, any means necessary."_

 **0000**

 **Joe: Yeah, when I heard those words, I pretty much knew it was a challenge. But, those words were still rules he gave… so… -laughs evilly-**

 **0000**

Joe broke into a sprint, pushed Hailey towards her teammates for a distraction, and ran into the maze with his team following, searching for keys. Hailey dashed in after them, growling.

"No, that's what he wants you to do, Hailey!" Louisa warned.

Too late, she was too far in.

"We should be already be in by now." Jordan grumbled as he ran in. Noel shrugged at Sam, before he dashed in with Sam and Louisa following.

 **0000**

 **Sam: This team is falling apart. Chris is probably going to get rid of the teams soon, but we need to work together for at least _one_ more time.**

 **0000**

Chris, outside, was peering into the tower. He saw the door open, and out came Janice in front of Melissa, who was not happy.

"Getting real sick of you, McClain."

The host gave his toothy grin. "I get that a lot now." he turned to Janice. "How far is the challenge in?"

"I heard noises on the second floor."

"Ugh, this challenge goes by so slow!" he whined as he hit one button on his remote.

A portion of the wall opened up, revealing some sort of slide for use of anyone beyond the second floor.

"That way we don't make more useless trips…"

 **0000**

The man on the TV was on the other end of the maze, lazily tapping his fingers. He perked up when he saw a figure run out of the maze. Joe ran to the podium with his name etched on the side of it, and put in his key, and turned it. His podium glowed green.

 _7 spots remaining._

 **0000**

"This is hopeless!" Rags shouted.

"Doesn't matter, we're not giving up on Tori! She wouldn't give up on us!" Ethan told him, before he stumbled into the wall, and out popped a key.

"Whoa." Rags said, mildly surprised.

Ethan handed him the key. "Just take it. I'll find another one. We'll both save Tori."

The homeless boy smiled, before running off to find the exit.

 **0000**

 **Rags: I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but I'm glad Ethan's a little bit more hard-headed than I am.**

 **0000**

 _6 spots remaining._

"So, you've never dated anyone?" Noel asked.

"No, I wasn't considered that popular in school, so no one really bothered." Sam replied, hanging her head.

"Well, it's a shame we don't go to the same school." Noel told her sincerely, not noticing the biggest blush on Sam's face.

"W-what?!"

"Well, you're really fun to hang around with, and I thought by now, everyone on the island has at least dated. Everyone except me."

"What?! But you're so popular! How haven't you had a girlfriend yet?"

"Popularity and dating don't always go hand in hand. Not even doing those shows on Broadway helped. This was when I found this show."

"You were on Broadway?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yeah, hanging out with the actors was really fun. I just set my expectations a little bit too high."

Sam inched closer to Noel, and the boy didn't mind. She was probably getting pushed in by the tight walls of the maze.

 **0000**

 **Sam: -says nothing, but has a really happy look on her face, almost like she's going to pass out from blood loss-**

 **THUD.**

 **-too late-**

 **0000**

Jordan walked calmly to his podium, and put his key in it.

 _4 spots remaining._

4? All he saw was Joe and Rags. Who else beat him? Just then, Joe fell to the ground with a thud. Behind him, was Hailey, smirking.

"That takes care of that." she said, proudly.

 **0000**

Sam and Noel finished their hunts, and now were waiting for the last two people to succeed. Skidding was heard, as Louisa dashed out with Ethan and Utah high on her tail. Louisa turned her key as soon as Ethan did, locking Utah in the second floor.

 _All step away from the sacrifice._

A trap door opened up from under Utah, and she fell all the way to the bottom.

 _Anyone wanting to save Tori, please go to the third floor._

 **0000**

Utah rode the slide down, and out of the tower. She landed on a cushion (probably from an old couch), where she was greeted by Craig.

"Sup. Chris wants everyone to head to the Mess Hall when you're knocked from the challenge."

"Challenge!? You mean, Tori's not in any real danger?"

"No, but the guy is doing one hell of an act. I think he has a brighter future than me."

 **0000**

The third floor was very small. There was 8 tables, with 8 slider puzzles, and 7 confirming podiums on the opposite side, where one podium will not be activated.

" _All you have to do here, is solve a puzzle. Once you do, your key will unlock from the table…"_

 _Tori was heard grunting, as if trying to break the shackles on her arms. "What did I tell you about trying to ESCAPE!?"_

 _A metal noise was heard, and the grunting stopped._

Ethan scowled, and charged ahead, with Rags hot on his heels, failing to calm his friend down. Others began their 4×4 slider puzzle, but not even 5 seconds after they began, a click was heard.

"Yes!" Louisa exclaimed as she took her key out.

The others looked at her in disbelief.

 **0000**

 **Louisa: What? I like puzzles, sue me.**

 **0000**

 _6 spots remaining._

Ethan and Joe's puzzles clicked. Soon after, Jordan and Noel had theirs unlocked.

" _This is going way faster than I thought it was going to be. Shame."_

"Screw you!" Ethan shouted.

Rags just gave him a knowing look, and Ethan calmed down.

 **0000**

 **Ethan: Ever since Chris revealed my PTSD on television, I've been feeling more and more reckless with what I say. This is the last time I sign up for something like this. I've already lost a girl close to me in my life…**

… **I'm not going to lose another.**

 **0000**

Sam's puzzle clicked. Right before Hailey got hers done, Rags finished a second faster and turned his key. Like before, a trap door opened under Hailey and sucked her down, albeit a bit higher this time.

 _Please report to the fourth floor for further instruction._

 **0000**

Hailey landed on the cushion, and noticed a sign next to a sleeping Craig.

" **Hey. I got bored waiting and fell asleep. If you're reading this, that means you lost the challenge, while not knowing it was one. Ha.**

 **Report to the Mess Hall."**

Hailey grumbled something inaudible, then walked to lunch.

 **0000**

The fourth floor had jet propellers on the floor, propelling a huge force of air upward.

" _This one tests how good you are at being birds. All you have to do is get to the other side of the room, without touching the floor. Touch it, and it's back to the beginning with you."_

"Being birds." Ethan blinked. "This is stupid."

"Who cares? FOR TORI!" Rags shouted before jumping into the air, the fans pushing him through.

The others shared glances, before Louisa shrugged and jumped after Rags. Before anyone else could get the upper hand, everyone else jumped in.

Sam began "swimming" through the air, to try to get some extra speed. Noel began kicking his legs, while Ethan curled up into a ball to reduce air resistance.

Rags and Louisa touched their podiums when they landed, Louisa was a little faster, due to Rags face-planting upon landing. Rags quickly recovered afterward.

 _4 spots remaining._

Ethan and Sam collided when they were sailing, resulting Sam to fly off course due to Ethan having more body weight, into a wall. Ethan got to the other side, but hit the floor too hard, his body sprawled across the floor.

Joe stopped flying, and landed on Ethan, feet first. He jumped off Ethan's stomach, and touched his podium.

"Asshole." Ethan grunted towards Joe as he touched his own podium.

 _2 spots remaining._

Jordan landed professionally, and touched his podium. He looked to see who else had to land.

" _You've got to be kidding me…_

… _MY OWN TEAMMATES!?"_

Noel was about to fly over, when he noticed Sam stuck to the wall. He slowed his momentum enough to where he can fly backwards, and pull her off the wall.

"You could have already went on to the next floor, you know?" Sam reminded.

"I wouldn't feel good about myself if everyone left you here. Even if one spot is remaining, I want you to have it."

Sam would've beamed brightly at this sentence, but she was pushed to the other side, landing kind of clumsily. She hit her button, while giving eye contact to Noel the whole time.

 _Please report to the 5th floor._

The fans stopped, causing Noel to fall through a hidden trap door.

"Noel!" Sam ran after him, but Jordan grabbed her shoulder.

"He's okay. Even if this isn't a challenge, Chris wouldn't have built something that endangers us."

Sam didn't look pleased, but couldn't do anything else. She went to the fifth floor.

 **0000**

Noel popped out of the tower. He landed on the couch cushion, and grunted with disgust. DEE wheeled around from behind the tower, and found the latest camper.

"Chris wants you to report to the Mess Hall for further instruction. This is kind of boring to be honest."

"Not if you were with us, it wasn't." Noel told.

 **0000**

 **Noel: Yeah, I could've still been inside, but that wouldn't feel right just leaving Sam on the wall. And I know it wasn't Ethan's fault bumping into her. Just leaving her would've been… have been…**

… **am I falling for her?**

 **0000**

The fifth floor consisted of a floor tile puzzle, or a memory game of stepping on the right combination. (think of that one scene of Despicable Me: 2)

" _Step on the right path as shown. Only one person can go at a time, and for my amusement, it's always different, so no one can remember anything. Once you do that, touch your podium. No cheating allowed."_

" _We'll be going alphabetically. Ethan?"_

Ethan stepped up to the 10×10 grid, and looked directly at it. It flashed one tile in each row, with the first one being closest to him, and the others being slightly farther away each time. He jumped to the first one, then the second, and then fumbled on his way to the 7th.

ZAP

"Ow! Are you kidding me!?" Ethan yelled as he got shocked.

" _Nope. Joe?"_

Joe pushed away Ethan, and memorized his path. He leaped from one to another, almost perfectly.

Rags chucked a pebble at Joe, and while it didn't come close to hurting him, it caused a distraction for him to slip and get electrocuted.

 **0000**

 **Rags: Yeah, I know he's on my team and everything… but MAN! That felt so good!**

 **0000**

 **Ethan: -stifles a laugh- Payback for what he did to Rags. -starts chuckling, before going into full laughter-**

 **0000**

We fast forward for a montage to see Louisa expertly make it on her first try, Jordan fail the first time, but got it on the second try. Rags got it on his first try, and Ethan made it on his second try. Sam was on her third try, and on the 5th tile, but forgot which one came after this one.

She froze on her tile for a little bit, before Joe got antsy.

"Come on, chick! I want to win too!"

Sam took a complete guess…

…and was completely wrong.

ZAP!

She yelped, and then went back to where Joe was standing. The figure was laughing, but nothing else was said. Joe went, but Jordan got fed up with his behavior. Using his power, he directed it towards Joe.

As soon as the sadist went, he immediately failed, and got shocked, much to everyone's surprise.

 **0000**

 **Louisa: As much as we hate him, I know he has a good memory. So how did he fail tremendously? This is uncharacteristic…**

 **0000**

 **Ethan/Rags: -split screen shows them both laughing until their sides hurt, Rags falling off of the seat-**

 **0000**

Sam, on her 4th try, finally got it right. All they saw afterward was Joe getting sucked up by a vacuum, and then nothing. The 5 touched their podiums, and the next floor unlocked.

Ethan put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Good job."

Sam just blushed in response, not in another crush, but by simple modesty.

 **0000**

Joe landed on the cushion, knocked out by the fall. It seemed the higher they went, the greater chance of an injury.

"Yo, Mes-" Craig started before noticing Joe unconscious.

Seeing no one around, Craig smirked, and pulled out a permanent marker.

 **0000**

 **Craig: What? He's had it coming for a while now, and it's not like I'm breaking any rules here…**

 **I TOOK PHOTOS! Ha-ha! These are SO going on the internet! #beat_by_a_girl_again, #Joe_Sucks.**

 **0000**

Floor #6 was an empty room that consisted of five tables with a whole deck of cards. The numbers ranged from 2-7.

" _You guys will have 15 seconds to choose a card from your hand. Whoever has the highest number at the end of the round, goes on. We will go until all but one win. I do recommend holding on to the highest number card, though. I promise you, you will need it."_

" _Are my friends still there at least?" Tori's bored voice was heard. It had seemed she just gave up, and was simply bored._

" _So-so."_

The 5 pushed their tables together, to play the game a little bit easier. A timer started, and the teens began to search through their deck.

DING!

The teens played their cards:

Ethan: 5

Jordan: 5

Louisa: 7

Rags: 6

Sam: 4

"Yes!" Louisa shouted, as she went to touch her podium.

 _3 Left_

The timer started again.

 **0000**

 **Louisa: I figured someone else was going to do it with me. I mean, no one really listens to that sort of advice, right?… Right?**

 **0000**

DING!

Ethan groaned as he put his down.

Ethan: 2

Jordan: 6

Rags: 3

Sam: 7

Sam smiled, as she joined her teammate still in the race. Ethan and Rags looked at each other with a little bit of worry.

The timer started again. This one was going to be more humorous.

DING!

The three boys couldn't believe what they saw.

E- 7

J- 7

R- 7

Rags facepalmed. The masked man was laughing.

" _Ha! I didn't, know that, this was, ACTUALLY, going to happen!" he said between laughs. "Whatever, I programmed a roulette wheel inside the table just for this occasion. Spin it, and whoever it lands on is safe."_

The wheel rose from the table. Rags decided to spin it, and it span for a good while, before eventually landing on…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Jordan.

Rags grunted in disbelief. Jordan got up, and joined his teammates. The two friends were now fighting for the spot to stay in.

The timer started for the final time, and went on for which seemed like longer than usual.

DING!

The final results? Well…

Ethan: 6

Rags: 5

All they made was eye contact, both giving forgiving looks.

"Win for her." was all the poor boy got out before getting sucked up. Ethan got up, and prepared for the seventh floor.

 **0000**

Craig snickered at his masterpiece.

Joe had a full-on marker goatee, with a handlebar mustache in blue Sharpie. He wrote "Looser" on his forehead.

He was about to drag him off of the cushion, but he heard Rags coming down the chute, and dove for his chair.

"Hey. Chris wants you to the Mess Hall, pronto."

"So, what are you doing with Joe, then? Shouldn't he be there too?"

"He was out cold when he came down, so I decided to do that." the intern said, pointing to his art.

Rags looked at his face, and began laughing.

"Oh, man! That, is funny."

 **0000**

The seventh floor had these "cars" of some sort, but they were laced with multiple spikes around them.

" _This is just straight bumper cars. Rack up twenty hits on your car, and everyone else will stop automatically to let you out, and hit your podium."_

"Why are you letting us have fun, then? Aren't you doing something horrible to the losers?" Sam asked.

" _If only you knew. Go."_

The 4 strapped in, ready to cause mayhem.

 **0000**

Rags walked into the Mess Hall, where the others, except Tori, were. Craig dumped off Joe a little bit before Rags walked in.

Chef was serving lunch, along with Janice. Rags picked up his gruel, and sat down, watching the challenge go on.

Janice recoiled at the smell of the gruel. Chef noticed the disgust.

"What's wrong, girlie? Bitten off more than you can chew?"

"It's more like what I can't chew. Can't we serve better food for the contest? I mean, they did sign up for a summer camp as well."

"What's wrong with what I make?"

Janice, fearing her life, danced around the subject.

"Well, what if for one day, I cook what I can, and we see the results after? It could be a nice change of pace, considering what happens tomorrow with the Cove."

Chef looked in thought.

"Tell you what, girlie. Tomorrow, we do a little cook-off. We prepare our best dish, and serve it to Chris. Whoever says is better, gets to cook for the rest of the season, while the other serves as a protegé. Deal?" Chef proposed, extending his hand.

Janice beamed on the inside, but tried to keep a good poker face.

"Deal."

 **0000**

 **Janice: Was this a good idea? Hopefully!**

 **0000**

Current Hits:

Ethan: 13

Jordan: 10

Louisa: 9

Sam: 5

Ethan had to win this one. There was a lot riding on this.

Sam wasn't doing too hot. This was not something in her forte.

Jordan was doing adequately.

Louisa smirked, having a good time.

Eventually, the cars stopped, and someone's seatbelt came undone.

Jordan hopped out of his car, heading to his podium. As soon as the boy got out of the gated arena, the cars were turned on again, just to be turned off again.

"Oh, come on!" Louisa whined. "I want to continue playing!"

"Sorry, just let me get out." the voice said.

Louisa perked up, to see Ethan getting out of the car. He had hit his limit, causing only one of the girls to continue in the challenge.

Ethan leaped out of the gates, turning the cars back on. Ethan touched his podium.

The two girls continued to rack up hits, but a final ding proved that it was all over. Louisa got out of her car in triumph.

"Sorry again, Sam." Louisa apologized.

"Don't worry about it. This was fun." Sam smiled.

" _Ugh, too happy."_

Sam's car opened up from the bottom, and sucked her down the chute. The three continued to the 8th floor.

 **0000**

Sam landed on the cushion, almost _through_ it. DEE was there, Craig not wanting to be there anymore.

"You made it far, human. Report to the Mess Hall."

"Far? So, this WAS a challenge?"

"Astute observation. We wouldn't have gone far, putting everyone here in danger."

 **0000**

The 8th floor consisted of one circular platform, marked with white tape. Behind the tape, was a walkway, and then a moat, seemingly to the vacuum.

" _Since this wouldn't be fun enough, and I'm a fair guy, There's going to be one orange, vs one green on the next floor. And for that to happen, I need Ethan going to the next floor. He's safe."_

Ethan was surprised. He didn't show it though, and went over to his podium.

" _Now, you two, get onto the platform. Whoever knocks the other one off goes to the final floor, to face Ethan."_

When the two got on, the walkway went away, and the vacuum turned on, causing the arena to be louder than first thought.

 **0000**

 **Ethan: I sat here, looking at these two and wondering, "who is the easier one to face?".**

 **Neither.**

 **0000**

The man on the TV, expecting a fair fight, was surprised to see the fight going towards Jordan's way, way easier than he thought it would.

"Jordan! Can you at least go a little bit easy?" Louisa asked.

"…" She got no reply.

Like it was expected, Louisa, after a few more minutes of struggling, eventually slid off the platform, and into the vacuum.

" _You two, floor number nine, immediately."_

 **0000**

Louisa hit the cushion. Janice was there, ready for the final floor.

"Go to the Mess Hall quickly if you want to see the climax!" Janice said eagerly.

The detective noticed that she was stepping into the tower, for reasons unknown.

"Where are you heading?"

"Oh, I'm needed up there, for surveillance purposes. Bye!" The tower doors shut again.

Louisa booked it to the Mess Hall.

 _It was all a challenge?_

 **0000**

 **Louisa: Dirty trick, Chris. Though I do wonder about Tori's safety though. Was that all an act, or was she actually in danger?**

 **0000**

 **Chef: What kind of sickos come up with ideas like Death Towers and exploding robots anyway?**

 **0000**

 **Chris: This is why I love my fanbase! -he's looking through a pile of fan mail- Everyone is starting to think of challenge ideas FOR me! Granted, I love them to death, because this means I don't have to struggle for ideas anymore, at the cost of just adding one extra name to the credits! I love this job!**

 **0000**

Ethan and Jordan were at the second to last floor, avoiding eye contact as they saw the same setup as the last floor, but now torches were lit on the wall for more dramatic effect. The TV turned on again, possibly the final time.

" _Tori is waiting for one of you. Push the other one off of the platform to be allowed on the final floor. Begin."_

 **0000**

The Mess Hall was in for a show. Some people didn't want to see it, like Utah and Sam. Other people however…

"20 bucks on Jordan." Hailey offered.

Joe, now awake and unknowing of the mustache drawing, jumped in on that offer. "50 says they both quit."

Rags tuned them out, and went to grab more lunch. He wanted to take his mind off the gossip.

Craig and DEE were doing maintenance. Or, Craig was while DEE turned on Sleep Mode.

"Stupid robot…" muttered the intern.

 **0000**

The fighting commenced until one of the boys ended up victorious. Did the fight end in a David vs Goliath style ending, or did the obvious happen?

" _That was very entertaining to watch! But, you are the winner…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

… _Ethan. Come up and rescue your friend."_

The aforementioned boy looked back one more time where Jordan went. He gazed down, and saw the vacuum shut off.

"Thank God that fake-out worked." he muttered.

 **0000**

The final floor, was barren. It had multiple doors, leading to dead-ends, and a slide.

"Hello?" Ethan called out, hoping for at least Tori's voice.

"Ethan. You did it." a voice called out.

A door opened up, revealing the guy from the TV. The same blonde hair, and posture gave him away.

"Jesse?!"

"Surprise." he bowed, faux modesty.

 **0000**

"That's why he wasn't here. I thought he was just flaking." Craig muttered.

On the other hand, the campers had different reactions.

"I should've known it was him!" Louisa pouted.

"Called it." Noel smirked.

"I would've done better." Joe remarked, just waking up.

"Hey, you have a little, uh, something on your face." Utah mentioned.

"What is it?"

She wordlessly handed him a mirror. To say he freaked would be an understatement.

 **0000**

 **Joe: -over 30 minutes of fast-forwarded screaming later- WHO DID THIS?! -gestures to his face-**

 **0000**

Another door opened and it was Tori.

"You're not done here yet. For today to be truly over, you have to defeat me, and my accomplice." Jesse revealed.

"And who's that?" Ethan asked.

A third door opened, an elevator, revealing Janice.

"Hi!" she greeted, with added pep.

Jesse grumbled something to himself about her not staying in character, but shrugged it off. "Don't worry, you get a partner too."

He hit a button, freeing Tori. She wasted no time getting the hell out of Dodge.

"2v2, let's see how you fare."

 **0000**

"So, why is this happening?" Sam asked Chris.

"Jesse added this. If Ethan wins, only the Orange team goes to elimination. But if he loses, BOTH teams go!"

"So we're screwed either way?" Hailey asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep!"

"Dick."

"Come on, buddy." Rags said to himself. Both his alliance mates were in that tower, so it was a little lonely.

 **0000**

 **Rags: This is great, cause if he wins, we all make it to the merge, if it's tomorrow. That should be enough motivation!**

 **0000**

DING!

As soon as that played, the doors opened up to reveal slides, that were assumed to be bad. One wrong step, and you're sliding down 10 stories.

The boys fought each other, while the girls did the same thing. There was no actual fighting, but more like wrestling, or something along the lines of it.

"To think you worked so hard, just to get sent down at the last second." Jesse taunted.

"I actually didn't work THAT hard, but whatever floats your boat." Ethan said, not really affected by the taunt.

Jesse grunted, and charged at him. If it wasn't for good balance, that would've probably sent him out of the arena. Thankfully for Ethan, he did, and ended up catching him in the process, hurling him towards Janice.

Tori backed out of the way just at the right time to avoid the squish. Janice however, was not, and ended up getting pinned.

"Dude, you've fallen for her." Tori cracked a pun.

Only lightly chuckling, the two got the upper hand on Tori, and pushed her down the slide. Tori, though, grabbed onto Jesse's foot at the last second, and dragged him down as well, both screaming all the way.

Janice glanced towards Ethan, and chuckled, before doing a similar bull rush tactic…

…

…

...it didn't work.

Ethan sidestepped out of the way, and she tripped down into the slide, belly down.

A distant airhorn was sounded, but he didn't hear the talking, as it was muffled. He jumped down the same slide that Tori went, to see if she was okay.

 **0000**

Tori regrouped with her team, mostly being congratulated by Rags, and the interns went to their little group. When Ethan finally appeared, Chris started his speech.

"And the winners of today's challenge is the Green Team! Special thanks to Jesse and Janice for the production of this challenge."

"Sorry." Jesse apologized. "When I act, I tend to REALLY get into character." he looked towards his shoes while Janice hugged him softly.

"If you're a good actor, why sign up to be an intern?" Melissa asked.

"Mostly student loans." Jesse laughed. "Chris promised a good deal of money to my family."

"Regardless of my charity, the Orange team will send someone home. That is all."

Mostly everyone dispersed, except for Noel. Sam noticed this.

"Are you coming Noel?"

He glanced towards the direction the interns went.

"I've seen him somewhere before…"

 **0000**

Rags was celebrating, with the other two half-sleeping in their little clearing.

"Guys, that was awesome! You totally kicked butt up there!"

When he got no response from his praise, he got louder.

"Guys?"

They were both sleeping on the log, with Tori's head resting on Ethan's shoulder. It seems they were pretty content on not waking up.

"Eh, I'd ship it."

 **0000**

The elimination ceremony was rather questionable. No one really knew who would be going home, as no one specifically knew it was a challenge, and can't blame them for their poor performance. All of the votes have been tallied, and Chris showed up with 4 marshmallows.

"2 in a row, huh? Hopefully this is the last time. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. Noel.

Sam.

And Louisa."

Jordan and Hailey sat without a marshmallow, but both were determined to not go home.

"This is the last marshmallow. This puffy sweet goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Hailey."

She went up and grabbed it.

"Too close." she whispered.

"Jordan, your time is up."

He scowled to no one in particular, and then sighed.

"Good luck." he said.

 **0000**

 **Noel: It was a toss-up. Both are super mysterious, but at least with Hailey, you know what you're gonna get. Jordan was too big of a threat.**

 **0000**

 **Sam: Sorry, Jordan. But realistically, I would've never beat you in the merge. You would dominate.**

 **0000**

 **Louisa: I voted for Hailey, but at least I'm still in, and I know what this part of the competition means! -she shivers in excitement-**

 **0000**

Jordan was already launched when we come back from the confessions.

"And now, to alert these guys." Chris said as he hit a button.

 **0000**

Comeback Cove's chaos came to a halt, when all of a sudden, sirens went off as loud as tornado sirens.

 _12 hours remaining._

After this cryptic message was left, the fighting continued. They never listen.

 **0000**

Back to Chris, he flashed his grin.

"What a day! Multiple surprises are going to be unleashed tomorrow, as well as the two returnees! Will alliances stay together, will romances form, and will Joe get that monstrosity off of his face? Find out next time, on Total Drama: Cleotak Island!"

 **0000**

In a secret underground passageway back on Comeback Cove, growling and hissing could be heard.

" _Mine…"_

 **0000**

 _Votes:_

 _Jordan- 3 (Sam, Hailey, Noel)_

 _Hailey- 2 (Jordan, Louisa)_

 **0000**

 **That, is the last pre-merge chapter! It will be official, next chapter, when we learn who are the winners of the Cove, and multiple other surprises will happen, like Chris said!**

 **I do have plots considered, so this should be a great ride. Thanks again to all of the support this story's got in the past year and a half. It feels great to please people while doing something you love. It's been awesome.**

 **Also, minor changes will be made at the footnotes, like I will now display the votes, and I will get rid of the idols from the list that have already been played.**

 **The poll will be up for a while longer, before I finalize the plot. Comeback Cove will have a thrilling climax, and hey, we might even see it again. Who knows?**

 **0000**

 **Next Time: The conclusion to the Comeback Cove challenge! The merge appears and two return!**

 **0000**

 **Teams:**

 **Orange- Sam, Hailey, Noel, Louisa**

 **Green- Tori, Utah, Ethan, Joe, Melissa, Rags**

 **Comeback Cove:** Chase, Viola, Mandy, Mari, Andy, Nadia, Alison, Layne, Jake, Jordan

 **0000**

 **Idols:**

 **Chris: Immunity. (still in play)**

 **Owen: Helps user/ user's team in a challenge. (played by LAYNE)**

 **Duncan: One person sits out of a challenge, but gets immunity. (not found, merge only)**

 **Heather: Help from original competitor. (held by HAILEY)**

 **Cameron: 3 people have to change their vote. (played by JAKE)**

 **Mike: Gain knowledge on next challenge. (played by MELISSA)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (held by RAGS)**

 **Surfers: One merge challenge where teams of 2 are used, user gets to choose their partner. (not found, merge only)**

 **-OctoRiter**


	23. Bonus Day: Merge!

**Note: The moment that everyone's been waiting for, the thrilling end of Comeback Cove! 8 people will go home empty handed, while 2 get a second chance in the game! This is also where I reveal the surprises! And trust me, they're game changers. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this, and hoped you enjoyed the holiday!**

 **.SP- Thanks again for all the compliments, and wishing me luck with Lillie. She's quite a handful…**

 **Katastic Writer- Glad to see you liked the long chapter! I try to tell a good story with the characters more-so than the challenges, and I'm glad to see it's working! And I hope you'll like the surprises in store!**

 **Takua- I've been getting that a lot lately. I've reread the older chapters, and man were they cringey at times! I'm not going to fix them, because they serve as a reminder of how I've changed in this story in the past year and a half. Besides that, others also want Layne back in, considering the huge tie in the poll.**

 **Also, I just checked and Cleotak Island has over 2,000 views and 50,000 words! That's awesome!**

 **0000**

There was no intro today, because this was a bonus day!

"Campers! There will be no challenge today, because of the news I have received. Welcome to the merge!" Chris announced over the intercom.

There was cheering by most of the audience.

"I knew I was gonna get here." Bragged Joe.

…I said most, didn't I?

"All teams are hereby, gone. It is now every person for themselves. Because of this, you can have fun, do whatever you want! Except breaking into my tent!"

Rags snapped his fingers disappointed.

"Darn." he joked.

"One more thing: everyone report to the Dock of Shame at 6 PM, tonight. I have some announcements I want to run by. That is all, McClain out!"

"He probably wants to eliminate us all." Tori guessed.

"That'd cut down his hair gel supply." Melissa snarked.

 **0000**

 **Ethan: The merge, huh? It feels great! I outlasted 10 people, one of which was a dear friend who helped me through my episode. -he remembers longingly- I can do this.**

 **0000**

 **Tori: So, this is cool! Granted, I knew I would be here yesterday, with Chris giving me immunity, but this feels great. And I still have most of the alliance, so I feel like I have a good shot at winning.**

 **0000**

 **Utah: Never would've thought I would make it this far. It DOES feel like any other day, but, happier. Y'know?**

 **0000**

 **Joe: This game has been too easy! I beat 10 losers, what's another 9?**

 **0000**

 **Rags: Only a little bit longer, then I can get me and my brother away from that man. Hang in there.**

 **0000**

 **Hailey: Well, other than the time I saw my sister get booted, I've been playing a good game, with only a couple of close calls along the way. This game will be mine.**

 **0000**

 **Sam: Merge? There's no more teams? Oh boy…**

 **0000**

 **Noel: This is cool! Now it's just me and Sam to the end!… Me and Sam…**

 **0000**

 **Melissa: All right! Now that I'm out of that hellhole of a team, more specifically Joe, I actually stand a chance. Now to eliminate Joe, and at least another one of the alliance members. Nothing against them, they're just too powerful at the moment.**

 **0000**

 **Louisa: Woo!… Now what?**

 **0000**

"I will be leaving for the day to oversee some changes in the game." Chris lied. "The interns will be here for any questions."

The intercom turned off for real this time, and everyone split off with their friends, or alone.

 **0000 Midday (12 PM) 0000**

Meanwhile, the Cove was experiencing the last day of its life. The fight had broken off into different sanctions.

Alison pushed Layne into the surrounding ocean.

"Back off my idol! This game is mine!"

Andy grabbed it out of her hands.

"Man, you are loud." he noted as he ran off, with Chase hot on his heels.

Alison and Layne shared a glance, before running off after them.

 **0000**

Inside the Cove, Mari was running deeper and deeper in, with the second idol in her hand. She turned her head to see behind her, and she wished she hadn't. Behind her was Viola, Mandy, Nadia, and Jake all at once!

She eeped, and tried to muster for more speed. But with Viola being more athletic as well as Nadia, they both were catching up fast. Mari needed a plan.

Coming up to a sharp turn, she stopped almost instantly, then ran to the right, heading farther down the path. Nadia and Viola were running too fast to slow down in time, and went face first into the Cove's walls.

Mandy and Jake were slow enough to take the turn, and maintain a good speed after the idol. The two girls didn't let the fatigue get to them, and ran after them as well.

 **0000 Cleotak 0000**

Ethan and Tori were playing a volleyball game against Noel and Sam. It was a pretty even score of 10-9, Ethan and Tori.

"You know, you guys aren't so bad." Tori noted as she served the ball.

"I wish you were on our team, after the swap." Ethan wished.

"I know. You guys seem cool." Sam complimented as she returned the ball with just enough force to score a point as it inched over the net.

"10-10." Tori kept score.

"How about a little protection pact?" Noel offered.

Ethan perked up. Tori glanced at him knowingly.

"Continue." she asked.

"It's not really an alliance, more like you don't vote for us, and we don't vote for you?"

Noel served the ball, but it didn't reach the net.

"You make a good deal. We're in." Ethan confirmed.

The two on the losing team smiled.

 **0000**

 **Tori: In the end, we won the game, but that was a good deal. It'll be nice to finally talk to a girl now.**

 **0000**

 **Ethan: Noel's smarter than he looks… I'm not going to break the deal, but I should ask when this deal wears off.**

 **0000**

 **Sam: I should ask Noel if that means if Rags is on our side now. I didn't think to ask then.**

 **0000**

 **Noel: Yes! Plus 2 allies!**

 **0000 1 PM 0000**

Mari had lost the idol. Viola took it from her, after her plan with sharp corners didn't work a second time. Viola was looking for the way out of the Cove, but Mari had ran them so far in, that she was lost.

"S***."

 **0000**

Jake and Mandy had lost Viola. Jake was bent over, panting.

"She's fast! I feel bad for the people still in if she goes back." Jake noted.

"I know." she sighed. "I just noticed, we haven't really talked since that challenge where you pulled me out of the water."

"Yeah." he realized. "That was my change of conscious day."

"Why DID you do that anyway?"

Jake pondered how he was going to answer this. "Well, it was a person in danger in the water, I would be scared about the guy who wouldn't save the person."

Mandy smiled at this answer. "You've changed since the first day. From weird flirt hanging out with the wrong people, to a man who's did some growing up."

"Yeah, allying with Joe was one of the dumbest things I did all game."

"Enough talking for now." Mandy smirked. "We need to find Viola."

"Right."

 **0000**

Andy was flat out, bolting from the people behind him.

"Go chase someone else!" he yelled.

"You're the only one with the idol!" Alison shouted.

"Oh yeah."

Layne mentally face-palmed, but continued running.

"Can't we just talk it out?" Chase offered.

"NO!" the three shouted.

"Worth a shot."

 **0000 Cleotak 0000**

Rags was eating lunch. He didn't hear the conversation going on in the kitchen.

Chef was telling the rules of the cook-off to Janice.

"Alright. In the one hour time frame, you will use anything in this kitchen to help you make your meal. RULES: You can't get help from pretty boy you call boyfriend, you can only use what's in this kitchen. And no sucking up to Chris, got it!?"

Janice wiped off some spit from her forehead.

"Yeah." she said, not too confident.

"Wha was that, pipsqueak?!"

"YES CHEF!" she screamed.

Outside, Rags raised an eyebrow.

"And they say the contestants are crazy…" he muttered.

 **0000**

 **Rags: What is Chef on? He doesn't seem too safe to be around civilians last time I checked.**

 **0000**

 **Janice: -she covers her face- Why did I picture he was Gordon Ramsey?! He would've been easier to work with!**

 **0000**

 **Jesse: I hope Jan wins. I heard screaming when I was on trash duty, so I think she might be cracking or something. -crosses fingers-**

 **0000 2 PM 0000**

 _Attention all inhabitants: The challenge of the Cove will end in exactly 3 hours. Make sure you have the idol._

After this announcement, the 10 heard the cry of something they hoped they wouldn't hear again.

Sasquatchinakwa.

"Who?" Jake asked from inside the Cove, as Mandy paled.

"Are you kidding me…" she muttered.

 **0000**

Andy stopped in place after hearing the roar, causing him to be trampled by Alison and Layne. With the three of them on the floor, Chase quickly picked up the idol.

"Shiny." he noted, as he charged in the direction of the roar.

Andy grunted as he picked himself off the floor, and running after Chase. Layne and Alison in hot pursuit.

 **0000 3 PM 0000**

 **Janice: After a lot of hard work, I think I have something to win Chris over! Hopefully Jesse can be there for moral support…**

 **0000**

Utah was petting Fang, who kept shaking his back leg as a result.

"Good boy. When your not scaring people half to death, you can be a really great pet. Scott was wrong to treat you like that."

At the mention of Scott's name, he growled, only for it to be stopped with more petting.

"Now, don't you growl at me. After all, I am giving you the good food."

"Anyone out he- what the heck?!" a voice shouted.

Utah turned and saw Hailey shocked.

"You tamed Fang?!"

"Yep! After promising a lot of food for suppressing his urge to maim, he now protects me of some sorts."

Fang smiled sweetly at what Utah said.

"That's badass! You could steamroll the competition!"

Utah shook her head. "No, I'm not using him to cheat, or giving me unfair advantages. If I'm winning, I'm doing it fairly."

"Then can I use him?" Hailey asked hopefully.

Utah shook her head again.

"He only listens to me, unfortunately."

Hailey scoffed, then left.

 **0000**

 **Hailey: Flower chick has a game-breaker, and she won't use it? Weak. Some play for honor, or morals, but neither of those win this game, do they?**

 **0000**

 **Utah: I do see where she's coming from, but it wouldn't be fair to Fang to use him like that.**

 **0000**

Chef approached Janice in the kitchen.

"I had forgotten about Chris heading to the Cove today. We'll save the meals in the fridge. Try and cheat, and the deal is off. Got it missy?"

"Yes!"

When Chef left, Janice sat down on a stool.

"Jeez, he's hard to work with."

"Tell me about it." Jesse said as he walked in.

"Jess!" she exclaimed as he walked in.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that." he playfully pouted.

"Sorry, I'm just a little unnerved. You know how hard it is to work with that guy?"

"Actually, yes. Remember, we're BOTH interns."

She playfully stuck her tongue out, then put her head in her hands.

"Sometimes this job is too much."

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. If I'm not here, Craig can give the same talk."

"It's not the same when you don't give it." she smiled.

 **0000**

 **Jesse: I love that girl.**

 **0000**

 **Janice: I love that guy.**

 **0000**

 **Craig: I love sleep. Seriously Chris, WHY COULDN'T I SLEEP IN TODAY?!**

 **0000**

 **DEE: I still don't understand human emotion. But that was pleasurable to listen to instead of Joe.**

 **0000 3 PM 0000**

Viola found the way out of the Cove. She would've cheered, but she saw Jake and Mandy waiting for her.

"I wouldn't suppose we could have a nice conversation instead, can we?" she asked innocently.

"Nope." Jake smirked.

"I had to try." she said, before booking it. Mandy and Jake jumped and ran after her.

 **0000**

Mari was still in the Cove.

"Hello?" she echoed.

Nothing.

"Uh oh."

 **0000**

Chase ran behind the Cove, to try and lose them. After all, nothing was behind there, right?

Wrong.

When he turned for the final time, he paled as he looked up. The three almost crashed into him, but they saw the big creature as well. Chase knew this monster all too well.

The four booked it, Chase not knowing he dropped the idol in front of the monster.

It was picked up, and it smirked. Then it laughed. After all…

…could Sasquatchinakwa become a contestant?

 **0000 Cleotak 0000**

Louisa took Sam to a hidden spot in the forest.

"So, first step of flirting." Louisa began. "Get his attention."

"How do I do that?" Sam asked.

"Lucky for you, girls are better at flirting than guys are. For them to notice, it's usually all in the hips."

"The hips?… I don't follow." Sam shook her head in confusion.

"Oh boy." she muttered under her breath, so Sam wouldn't hear. "If or when he is behind you, add an extra sway to your hips. Or at least, put attention it subtly."

"What happens if it's not subtle?"

"Then it either comes off as desperate, or a back injury, and neither of those are good for the long run." Louisa frowned. "This is like a nudge in the right direction. As long as you don't do it too much, you're golden."

"There's a lot of rules for the dating game." Sam noted.

"But when you play the game right, the reward is amazing." Louisa smiled.

"I bet." Sam smiled back.

 **0000**

 **Sam: It's nice of Louisa to help me with this. Even if I did flat out drag her out into the forest and beg.**

 **0000**

 **Louisa: This should benefit for her. Since I've seen some of the faces Noel gives her, safe to say that they both like each other, but they're in that space called the friend zone. Let's hope this works!**

 **0000 4 PM 0000**

 _1 hour left_

The final hour was ludicrous. The two groups had found each other, and were now fighting over the single idol held by Viola. It had changed hands over and over again, until Jake caught it and asked a question.

"WAIT! Where did the other idol go?"

All eyes went to Chase, due to him feeling around in his pockets.

"I don't have it."

"Where did it go?" Alison asked.

"You had it right before we went to Sasquatch, right?" Layne asked him.

He paled.

"I think HE has it."

"He?" Nadia asked.

"The Sasquatch! I think I dropped it in front of him! And now we have less than an hour to get it from him!" Chase yelled.

Jordan raised an eye at this, and went off to find the beast. Layne and Andy noticed this, and followed suit.

Who would win?

 **0000 Cleotak 0000**

Melissa sat on the coast of the island. She saw the Cove out in the distance, and looked thoughtful.

"What even is that out there? Looks pretty. It'd be a nice change of pace for Chris McCheapskate." she said to herself.

"Man you talk to yourself a lot." Joe laughed as he walked up to her.

"And you're as stupid as you look. What do you want?" she shot back.

"Just wanted to let you know that we're voting for Ethan tomorrow."

"What makes you think we're still in an alliance? That was only on our team, and even then I wasn't going to vote with you. You're a nightmare to work with anyway."

Joe scowled, but kept his cool for once.

"Whatever, your funeral."

Melissa rolled her eyes at that comment when he took his leave.

BOOM!

She turned to see a fire on the Cove.

"What the hell?!"

 **0000**

 **Melissa: One, we know that that island is inhabited now. Two, just who the hell IS on there, and how did they do that?**

 **0000**

 **Joe: It's a shame. I WAS gonna use this for her, -holds up the Duncan Idol-, but now she's throwing her chance at the game away. I guess I'll just use this on the weakest one here, I wanna take them to the finale, because the finale is always something brawn related. I would win in a heartbeat.**

 **0000**

The other 8 were in the Mess Hall. Once in a while, they would hear snippets of a conversation in the kitchen, but otherwise, it was silent.

"You think anyone's gonna come back?" Ethan asked, trying to break the silence. "He always brings people back in this game."

"It'll probably be 2 at the most." Tori guessed. "I just hope Layne comes back."

"Don't we all." Rags agreed. "Don't get me wrong, you're a good leader Ethan, but Layne did it better."

"Don't worry, I agree on that. But just in case he doesn't, to the final three." Ethan said as he raised his glass.

The other two clinked theirs with his, and smiled.

Meanwhile, Sam glanced back at Louisa from the lunch line. Noel was behind her as well, and seeing this, Louisa gave a thumbs-up. She was mentally psyching herself up.

" _Come on, it's just flirting, how hard can it be?"_

She turned to Noel, who waved. She waved back, and quickly turned back around.

" _Really, really, hard! It's super difficult when I have to do it with him!"_

She ignored this, and when Hailey (the person in front of Sam) got her lunch and moved on, she had to put Step 1 into effect.

She added the sway as she walked up to her lunch tray. She glanced at Louisa to see if it was working, and she nodded with a smile. According to her, Noel was hooked.

 **0000**

 **Sam: -her face is in her hands- That was embarrassing… but at least to Louisa, it worked. I just hope I don't have to do that again.**

 **0000**

 **Noel: I keep thinking I'm falling in love with her, and as soon as I get it out of my head, she does that! Granted, I'm not complaining, but- yeah, you know what? I'm done here. -leaves confessional-**

 **0000 5 PM 0000**

 _Attention! The challenge is over! Please report to the landing of the island, or where you first landed, with or without the golden idol._

The 10, eventually, got there, some sad and some content. (okay, most were sad.) They saw a fancy, expensive boat drive up to the shore, and the driver of the boat received mixed reactions.

"Well, I trust we had a fun time?" teased Chris.

Multiple protests and jeers were hurled towards Chris, while the host maintained his smirk.

"Don't care. But what I DO care about is the two people who have the idols made out of _moi._ Please step forward if you have one or both."

A couple of moments of nothing went by, before the two went up.

"I'm pleased to announce the winners of the Comeback Cove Challenge are…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… _**Viola and Sas-**_ Sasquatchinakwa?!"

Viola smiled at her name as she turned in her idol, but then frowned as the latter also did the same with a sheepish grin.

"NO NO NO! You know very well, that this is not possible, dude!" Chris yelled.

All the Sasquatch did was pout.

"Just. Choose who you want in, man."

The other 9's eyes widened. The purple beast looked thoughtful, then pointed to the one in front of him.

"There you have it! The other one back in the game, is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… _ **Layne!**_

Surprised like a kid on Christmas morning, he walked up with a smile on his face. The other 8 were faced with disappointment.

"This means the rest of you, are now officially eliminated. Don't feel bad, you will be staying at the Cleotak Resort until the end of the game and your contracts!"

This good news didn't exactly take away the defeat, but it did soften the blow.

"Craig, our intern for those who don't know, will pick you up off the island to drive you to the resort. The two of you, however, are with me."

Viola and Layne stepped forward.

"Anyone wanting to say goodbye, say it now."

Mandy and Nadia went up to Viola.

"Good job, circus girl." Nadia smirked.

"Win it in our memory." Mandy said.

"You two did help me win the chance, so if I win the game, I'll share a chunk with each of you." Viola smiled at the two of them, who beamed at this response.

The three hugged.

Meanwhile, Andy and Jake were seeing off Layne.

"Well, I don't know you that well, but you seem cool." Jake shrugged.

"You beat us fair and square, so you have my support." Andy shook his hand.

"Thanks guys, but I should also be thanking the Sasquatch. He's the one that chose me."

"Don't hold your breath, he's leaving now." Jake said, pointing.

He was going back into the Cove, but right before he went out of sight, he heard a whistle. He turned around to see Layne giving a thumbs-up. He smiled and returned it, before settling back into the Cove, for good.

"That felt good." Layne nodded.

"Attention, winners, meet on the boat now." Chris's announcement rang out.

The two waved one last time, and then got on the boat, right back into the game.

However, that's not the only twist…

 **0000 6 PM 0000**

The 10 were waiting on the Dock.

"How much you wanna bet he's a no-show?" Melissa guessed.

"10 bucks." Noel said.

Right before the deal was made, they heard the engine of a speedboat. They looked and saw the boat pulling into the Cleotak port.

Chris got out. "Hello! How did you guys enjoy your free day?"

"It was actually nice." Utah said, smiling. "I guess this was a one time thing?"

"You'd guess correct. This was just a celebratory day, for making the milestone. Because of that, I felt: 'What's a party without a few guests'? Therefore, two people are returning into the competition!"

"Called it." Ethan and Tori said in unison, then glanced at each other.

"I'll introduce the earlier boot first. Being eliminated on the second day, it's the clown we hope we remember, it's Viola!"

She stepped back onto the Dock, and examined who was still in the game.

"Hi!"

Ethan groaned.

 **0000**

 **Ethan: I hope she doesn't hold any grudges for winning a tiebreaker. -he laughs nervously-**

 **0000**

 **Viola: It's great to be back in this thing. Chris mentioned some surprises on the boat ride here, and also a story on how Sasquatchinakwa is married to a female known as Sasquatchotak. Weird.**

 **0000**

"And being eliminated 8th, made the most powerful alliance, and lost due to circumstance, it's Layne!"

His three friends immediately cheered for him, as the others clapped.

He was hugged by Ethan as soon as he stepped off.

 **0000**

 **Layne: Glad to see I was missed, and also the alliance didn't crumble when I left. Ethan did good. I just wish I knew what happened when I was gone.**

 **0000**

"You twelve, are now in the time of the game known as: 'Halfway in Hell'!" Chris announced.

"Sounds cool." Sam said.

"And what's the merge, without the twists? Here, is the first and biggest one of all: from now on…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…there are now, _no more elimination ceremonies!"_

Everyone was silent to this news.

"…what." Joe said.

"The rest of the game will go as follows: the person who places last in the challenge, is eliminated!"

Joe laughed annoyingly.

"You're never getting rid of me now, f***ers!"

"That's so unfair!" Hailey complained.

"It's really not. There are some brain as well as skill challenges to make sure it doesn't go one way."

Hailey chose to remain silent this time.

"Why are we doing it like the Amazing Race?" Rags asked.

"Hey, production asks, I do. Simple as that."

"What about the other surprise?" Layne asked.

"There will be 2 new idols added in the game!" he held up a picture of an idol with all of the heads of Gwen, Beth, Alejandro, Lightning, Zoey, Sky, and the Police Cadets on one stand. While the other one had the Total Drama logo, with the number 10 under it.

"The Runner-Up Idol lets you nullify another idol! If someone used the Chris Idol on themselves, and you were going home, play this puppy and send that smug fool packing. Meanwhile, the 10th Anniversary Idol, lets you for one challenge only, bring back the voting ceremony like a normal season. These can be used any day except the finale."

Their eyes widened at the two new idols into the game. Everything has changed.

"So, now alliances are basically useless?" Tori said, upset.

"No, you can help each other in challenges to make sure they don't lose, or on the one day where the votes come back. Allies are still crucial as ever. And, that is all, you can leave. And remember to sleep well tonight. Tomorrow's challenge will be radical!"

The 12 dispersed, with Viola having to ask for directions.

"So how was that Cove?" Rags asked Layne.

"Long story." he groaned.

 **0000**

 **Layne: And don't ask me where that explosion came from. I heard someone scream "Explosivo!" and then ran off. Chris was right, I need a nap.**

 **0000 11:30 PM 0000**

Chris was in his chambers. Chef opened his door, with two dishes, and Janice being right behind him.

"Chris, we need to borrow you for a moment." Chef said.

"What now, Chef? It's almost bedtime!" the host whined.

"Well, the intern and I had a little cook-off with some specific rules, and we need you to taste which one is better."

"I guess I can do with a midnight snack." Chris relented as he lifted the two lids off the dishes.

One was a very nice looking fettuccine alfredo, with a nice sauce. It came provided with a fork and knife.

The other one… was barely food. It was a brown slop covered by an even browner slop.

I hope you could tell which is which.

"Chef, I know your food, and I already say the fettuccine wins."

Janice smiled.

"Yes!"

"Now, Chris, hold on-"

"Chef, I don't know what you want me to say. We've known each other for 10 years, and you know I can't lie to you anymore. Janice, good job, and both of you good night." Chris dismissed as he prepared for bed.

Chef wanted to explode, but let it drop and followed the intern out the door.

 **0000**

We're shown a midnight view of the Cove. A nice final image of-

BOOM!

The whole Cove explodes as Izzy runs out, laughing crazily.

"Explosivo goes BOOM!" she screamed as she jumped into the ocean, swimming away from the wreck.

…image ruined.

 **0000**

 **And that is the last of the pre-merge!**

 **Viola and Layne won, which I will explain in a moment. But first, the game changer: no more voting.**

 **So yeah, the first and foremost reason is: The story from here on, would only flow the best, if it was automatic elimination every day. This provides more urgency in challenges, as previously, I wasn't trying my hardest in writing them. This also makes it easier to combine a Part 1 and 2, into just one full episode, creating longer chapters, making readers entertained. Character Development is also affected by this, as this can happen after an emotional day or elimination. All in all, a better time for everyone involved.**

 **Second reason, and this one is silly: I just got done rereading the story Total Drama: Tween Tour. It is hands down, one of the best stories in this community and site in general. If you want to check it out, the author is Cragmite Blaster. This story does involve this twist.**

 **Now, the returnees:**

 **Viola: She came back after winning the poll! She was on top with 3 votes, so not including her would have been a huge slap in the face. Her return is going to be known.**

 **Layne: He was part of the 2nd place tie that also consisted of Alison, Chase, and Andy. Out of all of these people, he was the fan favorite that everyone wanted to return. It was a pretty big deal for Layne, and I'm glad to see people like him this much.**

 **And the new idols. Like? Dislike? I thought I needed a couple more.**

 **Other than that, the interactions on the island alone were enough for me to write this chapter out in 2 days flat. These people fit so well with each other, that I don't have a clue on who might win. You guys will have to wait and see for that.**

 **I'm all done talking. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **0000**

 **Next Time: The first merge challenge goes underway! Who will be affected the most by the new game rules?**

 **0000**

 **OFFICIAL ELIMINATION NOTES:**

 **Chase- Even though he was high on the poll, I simply did not have enough to work with. Sorry.**

 **Mandy- Though I did have more with her than Chase, she wouldn't have worked well in the merge, if she was in.**

 **Mari- More comical than anything, she's pretty much the same with Mandy on why she didn't get in.**

 **Andy- He was a fan favorite for the merge, but I felt like out of the 4-WAY tie for second on the poll, there was a better option.**

 **Nadia- Another favorite, but less of a possibility than Andy. I did like her interactions and writing for her in general though.**

 **Alison- The third possibility in the tie, and being honest, if Layne wasn't chosen, she would have been. Nothing short of being screwed over at the last second.**

 **Jake- Even though he got better further in the game, he did get enough screen time, or at least I thought he did, and left with a positive note. After all, he played an idol!**

 **Jordan: The last boot before the merge never gets the shot back in instantaneously. I did like writing the conversations with him and Jake.**

 **0000**

 **Contest Standings:**

 **Halfway in Hell: Ethan, Hailey, Joe, Layne, Louisa, Melissa, Noel, Rags, Sam, Tori, Utah, Viola**

 **Eliminated:** Chase, Mandy, Mari, Andy, Nadia, Alison, Jake, Jordan

 **0000**

 **Idols (still in play):**

 **Chris: Immunity. (still in play)**

 **Duncan: One person sits out of a challenge, but gets immunity. (held by JOE)**

 **Heather: Help from original competitor. (held by HAILEY)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (held by RAGS)**

 **Surfers: One merge challenge where teams of 2 are used, user gets to choose their partner. (not found)**

 **Runner-Up: Nullifies another idol. (not found)**

 **10th Anniversary: Brings back the voting ceremony only for one day. (not found)**

 **0000**

 **-OctoRiter**


	24. Day 11: Paintball Gauntlet

**Note: The first merge challenge! This is the first merge I'm writing for, so excuse me if it isn't as good as it starts, as this is all new to me.**

 **And, now the episodes won't be split up into parts! It's all one chapter now!**

 **But now, a question. Do you want to see the eliminated contestants again, and have them give them commentary on the game thus far? It's an idea I've been fumbling around with, and if you guys want it, I'll do it. It's basically an aftermath segment, giving insight on the contestant's thoughts of the game.**

 **Cartoongal11- That, it will be. This is what I like to call the Second Half, as this is (hopefully) going to be way more dramatic than the first one.**

 **GwendolynD- Glad to see you liked the Sam and Louisa scene. I figured she'd be the most likely to help Sam through her predicament.**

 **GE-PIP-SP: I knew people wanted Layne back, so I'm glad everyone's happy. Also, I was rereading previous chapters, and I noticed your username glitched out of the story, seeing as I only saw the SP. Hopefully, putting dashes makes it visible. And yes, Lillie is adjusting, but my mom's shoes are now always in danger. :)**

 **Katastic Writer- I thought the bonus chapter was needed for this story, so I'm glad people liked it, and Sasquatchinakwa was one of my favorite parts to write for last chapter. A good fake-out/joke. Also, the twists will be in full affect here, so keep a sharp eye.**

 **Enough rambling though, enjoy!**

 **PS- Slight error. I said last chapter I exceeded 50K words. That was wrong. The website displayed a wrong number, but hopefully this chapter makes this exceed the number.**

 **0000**

The sun glistened down on the island as Chris stood on the dock for the intro, seeing as how this is an important milestone for the show. He flashed his grin, and started.

"Last time, on Cleotak Island, the campers had to deal with the Terrifying Tower, having to save Tori from the evil hands… of Jesse. Yeah, turns out he's is a surprisingly good actor. With Tori given immunity, and Ethan winning it for the Green Team, the Orange Team went to the last elimination ceremony, and voted for Jordan."

"Also, they had a free day, with all of them making the merge! Louisa taught Sam how to flirt with Noel, Ethan wondering the next move for his alliance, Utah taming Fang, and Melissa telling off Joe and their alliance. While all of this was happening, I went to Comeback Cove, to see who had won their second chance in the game, and to everyone's delight, Viola and Sam won!"

"And something unrelated, but late night, Janice and Chef gave me some midnight snacks and asked me which was better, and I had to go for Janice's fettuccine. I don't know why, but this was nice."

"With the Final 12 now set in stone, who will go first? How will they react to the first challenge? And what even will the first challenge be? Find out now, on Total Drama: Cleotak Island!"

 **0000**

Layne broke off from the huddle he received from his friends. He took a look at his surroundings, and realized he was back in the spot for all of their team meetings. Taking a deep breath, he gained a smirk and started talking.

"Nice to see I was missed. But, with this new thing in effect, what do we do from here on?" Layne asked.

"Yeah, we could've controlled a third of the votes, but that's out the window." Rags kicked the dirt as he said this.

"I think it's at our best interests to help each other only in the challenges. That's how we stay in." Tori said.

"That's our only option at the moment, so why not?" Ethan agreed.

"…Besides that, what did I miss?" Layne asked.

"A really cool battle bot challenge, and everyone rescuing Tori from the Terrifying Tower." Rags explained.

"And seeing as which, Ethan, you are a big challenge threat now." Tori noted to the boy. "You played a big part in the bots, and you flat out won the Tower challenge. People might aim for you or sabotage you today in the challenge."

"You're right. And to be honest, I didn't know the tower was a challenge, and I thought you were actually in danger." he countered.

"That's why you won, to be the knight in shining armor?" Tori teased.

Layne looked confused at this.

"Wait, are you two together?" he asked them.

They both blushed at this comment.

"And after the last challenge," Rags added, "…they DID snuggle up last night."

"What?!" they both realized, as they glanced at each other, then back at the two boys.

Layne looked amused. "I'm happy for you if you are."

They both groaned and walked off in different directions. Layne glanced back at Rags.

"Were we too harsh on them?" he asked the orphan.

"Nah, I think it's healthy for a little teasing every once in a while. It's funny."

"Like that crush you had on Nadia?" Layne smiled.

"Ugh…"

 **0000**

 **Rags: It was ONE little crush! And besides, I don't think she liked me back. It would have been nice if she did, but I'm okay either way.**

 **0000**

 **Tori: Me with Ethan? I don't think it'd work. It'd be-**

 **0000**

 **Ethan: -too awkward. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. And besides, who says-**

 **0000**

 **Tori: he even likes me back? But, it is a nice thought.**

 **0000**

 **Layne: If they're not together today, they will be soon. It's so obvious. And I MISSED the days!**

 **0000**

Louisa and Viola were sitting in the Mess Hall. Viola was trying to get details of the game and what has happened during the competition.

"So, there's a deadly alliance of four, Joe's stupid but dangerous, Utah is training a SHARK, and you're helping Sam with flirting so she can hook Noel?" she summarized.

"Yep!" Louisa smiled. "Lots of diversity. And speaking of Sam, I don't think she needs my help anymore."

Viola raised an eyebrow, but glanced at where Louisa motioned, and saw Louisa and Sam talking intently. It was assumed they were talking about their interests. The occasional laugh would occur from either of them. They were having a good time.

"Aww, that's sweet." Viola said quietly to Louisa.

"I know. She's all grown up." she wiped away a fake tear.

Viola smiled and went to get her tray of breakfast. What she saw was amazing.

There were loads of ACTUAL breakfast food. Crescent rolls, branded cereal, homemade pancakes and waffles, and sides like gravy and syrup.

"WHAT HAVE I MISSED?!" she screamed in delight. The other three turned towards her, and then saw all of the beautiful food.

"Nothing, this just appeared!" Noel said.

Janice stepped out of the cook's office. "Is everything okay?"

"Who made this?" Sam asked in awe.

"Oh, that's why you screamed. Me." the cook answered.

"Where is Chef, then?" Noel asked.

"Him and I made a deal involving a cook-off and I won, and that means I get to be the cook for the rest of the contest."

The four got their trays, and immediately piled on their food. All Janice heard for the next hour from everyone that walked in, was a loud "thank you!".

 **0000**

 **Viola: It's nice of Louisa to fill me in on the details. She's helping everyone as of late, so it's nice to see someone good.**

 **0000**

 **Louisa: When I saw that breakfast buffet, I almost cried. {1}**

 **0000**

Joe was in a tight bind. He was thinking that Melissa was for real this time about quitting the alliance.

"I'll need someone else to work with. But everyone else is a goody-too-shoes. Hmmm."

As he peered, he did see Melissa on the beach, talking to herself. He scoffed at the fact.

He saw Utah, who was giving Fang some treats for good behavior. He gave a second scoff.

Then he saw Hailey, who was carving a message into a nearby tree.

 **0000**

 **Joe: Bingo. -he chuckles darkly-**

 **0000**

Utah fed Fang again.

"Alright, that's it. I'm all out." she proclaimed as the shark pouted.

"I know, but you need to exercise this stuff too."

He relented, then jumped back into the water, then swam away.

Melissa walked up to the tamer.

"Even though there are no more eliminations, I think it would be beneficial for both of us to team up. We're both in an uneasy spot in the game, don't you think?" the plotter asked.

"I do agree with you on that, and so I will accept your offer of help. But, in this point in the game, you have to ask yourself these questions of: "Am I truthful about helping, or am I actually working with someone else?" You never know…" Utah asked cryptically.

"I will think of these answers, but we will have to play it by hand." Melissa said as she took her leave.

 **0000**

 **Utah: I felt bad saying those things, but I will eventually have to throw people's games off. If I didn't have to do it, I wouldn't.**

 **0000**

 **Melissa: So, she's playing mind games, now? Clever. It is a good strategy that's won these kinds of games before, so good on her. Too bad to say that I will be the one winning though.**

 **0000**

The final 12 were eating their new delicious breakfast. To summarize an otherwise redundant process, they all were savoring it, as they believed another one would not come.

Chris walked into the Hall, where he heard the joyous celebration of the merge, and good food.

"Who made this?" Chris asked, confused.

"Janice. She's an excellent cook." Hailey said, between bites.

The host raised an eyebrow to the former Chef, who just growled under his breath. He smirked as his realization hit, and began the speech.

"So, welcome to the merge again! As for your challenge, meet me in the hunting grounds in a half hour. That gives you enough time to finish your breakfast, so don't dilly-dally. That is all."

 **0000**

 **Chris: So, that's what that cook-off was about!? -begins to laugh erratically, then clutching his side in pain from the laughing, dragged out by Chef-**

 **0000**

 **Chef: It wasn't that funny.**

 **0000**

The 12 were lined up at the challenge site. There was a plain tent in the site, which had a shelf of 12 rifles. Chris pulled out a pointer.

"Welcome to the first auto elimination challenge! Today's challenge is an old classic, the paintball challenge!"

Some were skeptical about how this would work.

"You look quizzical. Let me explain. There will be a tournament bracket. 6 matches in the first round, then 3 in the semi-final, then one last round for the final. You don't want to be in the final, as whoever wins, is automatically eliminated."

"So, don't win?" Joe asked.

"No, you want to win!"

…

"You lost me." Tori gave a stony face.

"-sigh-, Ethan, catch." Chris commanded, throwing a rifle to said boy. He threw another one to Layne. "Let's say they're going against each other in a round. These rifles are loaded with paintballs. Whoever hits their opponent first, wins a spot in the next round, while the loser has to go in the next round. Which ever camper doesn't land even _one_ hit, loses the game, and boards the new method of elimination at sundown. _Comprende?_ "

Everyone had seemed to get it now.

"The first rounds will be randomly selected. Anyone want to play an idol?" Chris prompted.

"Yes, I do." Hailey raised her Heather idol.

"Hailey plays the Heather Idol, which states she gets help from an original competitor in a challenge! Note, that only the first cast is allowed to be selected, so who do you choose?"

"Hmm, Geoff was the power player in the challenge, so I choose him."

"Jesse! Send for Geoff!"

"Wait." Utah said. "The original cast is here?"

"No, they party at the Playa Des Losers, because Dakota bought it for them, after she received treatment, as thanks for the friendship she received in her state. YOUR cast stays at the 3-Star Cleotak Resort, located east of this island. As for Geoff, he should be here in 5." Chris explained. "Anyway, rules for Hailey and Geoff, anyone going against her, has to shoot Hailey once, not Geoff. BUT, Geoff can shoot you, and win it for Hailey. It is a deadly 2v1 situation, that pretty much says Hailey is in the next round, but anything can change!"

Some face-palmed at the sudden change of difficulty.

"The first round, will be…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Layne Versus Noel!"

 **0000**

 **Layne: Me and Noel are pretty matched when it comes to strength, so it all comes down to who has the better wits. I hate to go against him, but I don't want to lose when I just got back, no less.**

 **0000**

 **Noel: Oh, boy. First match. We better set the bar high. Hopefully I can beat Layne.**

 **0000**

The playing field was just a circle-like area of the enclosure. There were multiple trees to get in the way of shots, but cameras were placed everywhere to get all of the action. The two starting points for the boys were on opposite sides of the arena, to make sure they wouldn't see each other, and it adds onto the suspense.

An intercom system was also wired through. "You guys may commence hunting, now!"

The first spot of immunity was up for grabs.

 **0000**

 **Chris: Forgot to say, but the placements of today ARE important. The first 6, then the later 3 will be judged on how fast they got their shot in, to officially rank them. Then the last two are obvious. These placements affect their chances in tomorrow's challenge.**

 **0000**

Noel jumped into a tree, and began to climb up to a high branch. Layne was currently on the offensive, searching for his opponent. Minutes passed as neither of them saw each other.

The waiting ones took this as a chance to communicate with one another.

"Layne needs to get this." Rags said.

"Hate to break it to you, but Noel's got this in the bag." Sam smirked.

"You've certainly got cockier during your stay." Ethan teased.

"Everyone's sarcasm must be rubbing off on me." Sam noted.

"I don't care who wins. They both suck." Joe said, obnoxiously.

"There's always one…" Tori cursed under her breath.

Meanwhile, Layne walked under the tree that Noel perched himself on. Seeing his opportunity, Noel seized it.

" _BANZAI!"_ he screamed as he fell super fast to his target.

Layne wasted no time and shot upward. Noel was sprayed with paint, as he hit the ground with a thud.

"And Layne makes the final 11!" Chris announced.

The winner extended his hand to pick Noel off the ground.

"Crud." Noel mumbled.

"Let's get out of here before the next match. I have a feeling it won't be as clean as ours."

 **0000 Game 2 0000**

Rags and Viola were now in the starting points.

"GO!"

They both took off looking for their opponent, Viola being a little faster.

This match went rather quickly, as they didn't play the hiding game. They ran until they saw each other, and aimed to shoot. Weirdly enough, their shots were so precise, that one paintball collided with another, and caused an explosion of paint. Both were covered head to toe.

"tsk, tsk." Chris was shown reviewing footage. "And that round goes to Viola, who I'm pretty sure now has 1st place!"

She cheered, Rags coughed out paint.

 **0000 Game 3 0000**

Hailey and Utah were positioned and ready to play. Hailey cocked her gun before the buzzer and started to aim up.

"GO!"

The word didn't even leave his mouth before Hailey shot one ball in the air, and expected results.

Utah was searching for the rebel, until it started to rain paint.

"And Hailey wins after a cross-map shot!"

 **0000**

 **Hailey: What? It works on _Call of Duty,_ doesn't it? Stupid 12 year-olds. -grumble-**

 **0000 Game 4 0000**

Ethan and Joe were pit in the arena. Both looked determined to not lose against each other.

"It looks like we'll have a real match this time! GO!"

The boys went into the forest, searching and hunting. This had led the others to began talking again, as the last two rounds had gone by so fast that they didn't get a chance to.

"Joe needs to lose big time." Rags grunted, rubbing the back of his head at the sore memory.

"Agreed. Ethan's just the right guy to do so." Layne said. "As long as he keeps his cool, we're as good as gold."

"What's he doing?" Tori asked out loud, as she motioned to Joe on the monitor.

Layne's eyes widened in realization.

"Something bad… we need to warn him!"

"How? Chris said we can't interfere." Rags said.

"Follow me, I saw a spot I wanted to check out on the way here." Layne said, as him and the others went to said location.

Meanwhile, Ethan was checking his surroundings for his target.

" _Man, for a douchebag like him, he's good at hiding his tracks."_

He was coming up to the part of the zone where Joe's now finished trap was at. Joe smirked deviously, and jumped behind a tree. Right before Ethan's foot hit the spot Joe wanted, a decent sized rock hit him on the shoulder. Confused, he turned to the direction of the throw, and was shocked to see his friends looking at him, through a crack in the glass of the waiting room.

"Ethan, get out of there, now!" Layne urged with great power.

Before he could fully react to the situation, Joe grumbled and shot Ethan with his paint gun, leaving a great splotch of paint on his midsection.

"Joe moves on, while Ethan crumbles! Game 5, coming up!"

 **0000**

 **Joe: Goody-two-shoes. What's a guy like me gonna have to do to have some fun around here?… oh yeah. -laughs creepily, possibly foreshadowing future events-**

 **0000**

 **Tori: -sighs contently- It's a good thing we warned him in time. I don't know what we would do without him… because it's for are game! That would put us at a disadvantage!**

 **Subtitle: _keep believing that, girl. Meanwhile, some of the viewers are already planning ship names._**

 **0000 Game 5 0000**

Sam and Tori sat in their zones. The sound went off, and they ran in.

In the waiting room, Chris had asked the winners to be separated from the losers and the ones who haven't participated yet. Layne and Viola sat away from Hailey and Joe in their new spot on the bleachers.

Noel and Ethan sat by, watching their allies play the challenge.

"Well, so much for our alliance." Noel muttered.

"Yeah, that bites. But, we'll still look out for each other, right?"

"Definitely… -sigh-."

"What, girl troubles?" Ethan guessed.

"Or lack thereof. I don't know what to do! Noel Eclipse, Broadway Superstar, but can't even focus when a girl's present."

"Hey man, I think she likes you too."

"Really?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, I've seen her sneak off with Louisa, something about how to get a guy's attention, and I think that guy is you."

All the actor could do was smile like mad.

"If only I had the same problem..." Ethan grumbled under his breath.

Moments later, a high pitched yelp signified the end.

"Tori wins Game 5! Last game of Round 1 comes up next!"

 **0000**

 **Noel: So she does like me! But, what do I do? Do I just flat out ask? Do I get her a gift? Why didn't my parents warn me about this when I left?!**

 **0000**

 **Ethan: I like to think she's up in heaven smiling down on me for getting over my grievance. But another half is worried that I'm moving on to fast for another girl, and can't help but wonder if it's going to happen again! Maybe it's for the best…**

 **0000 Game 6 000**

Melissa and Louisa were already hunting when Tori sat down next to Viola and Layne. She didn't hear the stuff that Joe was saying, as she smiled to the returnees.

"That was a fast challenge."

"I forget how you keep lucking out of the challenges." Layne remarked. "Invincibility in one, done in 5 minutes in the next… what's your secret?" he smirked, holding up a pretend microphone.

The goth rolled her eyes. Viola smiled at this. "You guys are so cute together!"

The two gave her wide eyes.

"Uhh, no." Tori smirked.

"And she has feelings for someone else." Layne said.

"Yeah, I have feelings for- hey!" she yelled as the two shared a laugh.

"So you DO admit it?" Layne asked.

"Shut it."

Back to the challenge at hand, Louisa found Melissa without the latter realizing it. She aimed her gun…

… and found out it jammed. The plotter turned around and saw the detective fiddle with her gun.

"Sorry about this." Melissa said as she aimed her shot.

Before anything else happened, Louisa took off her gun's magazine, and threw the paint herself at Melissa. The latter was too shocked to do anything as the buzzer sounded, signaling the end.

"And Louisa makes it to the next day! Round 2 will start in 5."

 **0000**

 **Melissa: Hm, good thinking, detective.**

 **0000 Round 2, Game 1 0000**

Utah and Sam were readying up, when the latter heard something get yelled across the field.

"NO CROSS-MAPPING!"

Sam was confused, as she didn't exactly know what that was, but nonetheless, tried to not do said thing. They bolted towards the forest as the match began.

The 4 losers were in their bleachers. Melissa was writing stuff down about her competition, Rags and Ethan were chatting, and Noel was looking out the window, watching his crush.

The 6 winners were sitting in the winner pavilion set up by Chris. Louisa and Viola were conversing with Layne and Tori again, while Hailey and Joe didn't speak to each other at this time.

Sam, seeing a comfy spot, decided to sit down and wait for Utah to come in.

 **-15 minutes later-**

"COME ON!" Chris whined over the intercom. "SOMEONE SHOOT SOMEBODY ALREADY!"

Utah crept into an open spot. Sam took her shot, and one moment later, Utah had a blob of paint on her leg.

"And Sam wins by camping! Wow."

 **0000**

 **Utah: -left eye twitches- Two, despised forms of tactics in shooting games, in ONE DAY!? What's next, Spawn Kill?**

 **0000 Game 2 0000**

Melissa and Noel ran into combat. With 7 people safe, things were getting intense.

This match also went rather quickly, just by pure luck of running into each other. Melissa aimed her gun and started shooting after him. She had missed several times, and ran away.

She was about to run after him, but she slipped on some of the paint she fired, and covered herself in her creation.

"Technically, that counts. Noel moves on!"

 **0000**

 **Melissa: -head in her hands- So, embarrassing.**

 **0000 Game 3 0000**

Ethan and Rags just sat there at their starting points for a bit, feeling uneasy about the whole thing. Eventually, things got boring.

"WILL ONE OF YOU WIN PLEASE?! WE ALREADY HAD A CAMP ROUND!"

Ethan gained an idea.

"He better thank me for this." he muttered as he aimed his gun at his foot, and pulled the trigger.

"And Ethan wimps out and gives Rags the win. The last game is up next!"

 **0000**

 **Rags: Why did he do that? Granted, I would've done the same for him, but he's playing dangerous. He goes up against Melissa and Utah. And they were in an alliance. Uh oh…**

 **0000 Last Game 0000**

Ethan, Melissa, and Utah were in their starting positions. The other 9 were on the edge of their seats. They all ran into the forest, knowing that one of them, would be out of the competition for good in an hour at the most.

 **0000**

Melissa was wandering. She was thinking to herself.

" _I really don't want to eliminate Utah, so Ethan it is. I just have to find her, and then the game is golden."_

Utah walked into view. She waved to Melissa who smiled back. Melissa told the flower girl the plan, and she agreed and hunted with her.

After a while, they couldn't find him.

"Ugh, where is he!" Melissa stomped her foot for emphasis.

"I don't know." Utah said, leaning against a tree, looking in a bush.

"I didn't know he was good at hiding."

 _rustle_

"Did you hear that?" she asked Utah."

She shook her head no.

With one swift movement, a blur wrapped around Utah, and held her against her neck, like a hostage situation. Melissa looked up to see the aggressor be Ethan. She pulled her gun up, which Ethan put a gun against Utah. Utah couldn't get her gun due to the position she was in.

"What're you gonna do? Shoot me, I shoot her, sending her home."

Melissa blanked. She was in the one time she couldn't think her way out.

 **0000**

Layne frowned at what his friend was doing.

"This isn't like him, nor is it right. What is he up to?" he muttered.

Even Hailey raised an eyebrow at this. She kept her comments to herself.

Tori was at a cross between amazed and upset, but amazed was winning over.

"That, is how you play hard." she mumbled.

 **0000**

"Sadly for you, this isn't a chance you can make." he said.

With another fast movement, he let go of Utah, jumped and shot Melissa. He shot the gun out of her hands, but paint still got on her fingers.

"Ethan makes it, leaving one of the two girls to fight it out!"

"I'm sorry, Melissa." Utah said.

She looked away as she shot the gun, but in doing this, she missed, giving Melissa the perfect opportunity to grab her gun from the ground and aim it, just as Utah was readying a second shot. But one girl fired quicker than the other, sending her opponent out of the game, covered in paint.

"That was dramatic! Final rounds never do disappoint, and this one was magnificent. Getting eleventh and still barely in the game is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… _UTAH!_ Melissa is _**eliminated**_!"

Both girls were covered in paint, but the eliminated one fell to her knees in defeat. Utah went over and hugged her, to try to comfort her.

 **0000**

 **Melissa: Eliminated… this is what it feels like, doesn't it?**

 **0000**

Chris arranged everyone outside of the hunting zone to announce rankings.

"Well, that was a pretty eventful day! But first, after every challenge of the merge, ranking time! Whoever received first today gets an advantage in the next challenge, and the winner is Hailey! Because of her shortest time to take down a foe!"

"Next is Viola, Layne and Joe for second, third, and fourth respectively! You 4 get a minor award. 5-Star Pillows!"

The 4 were pretty happy at this announcement.

"Next is Louisa, Tori, Noel and Rags for fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth! No reward."

"Finally, it's Sam, Ethan, and Utah for ninth, tenth, and eleventh. Melissa, you'll be taking the new method of elimination to the Cleotak Resort and sundown."

"Resort?" Noel asked.

"It's where the losers are staying. Since the Cove is blown up, I couldn't go with my original plan. But I digress. That is all."

 **0000**

"What the hell was that back there?" Rags asked.

"Uncalled for." Layne added.

"I might've acted a little bit out of hand, but I needed to. It was either that, or go home."

"I guess that's true." Layne said.

"Now, if you excuse me, I want to see Melissa off. It only seems right." he said as he ran off.

Tori smiled as she saw him run off. Rags saw this but said nothing.

"I'm gonna hit the hay." Rags said. "I suggest you guys do as well. Tomorrow's only gonna be more exhausting."

They followed suit as they went back to the cabins.

 **0000**

Utah and Ethan showed up for Melissa's elimination, the latter looking guilty.

"Listen, I'm sorry for-"

"Save it. You played your way, and I respect that. You played hard." she smiled.

Ethan's worries instantly melted.

"I am sorry it had to be this way." Utah apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You're gonna do fine. Now, as for me… how safe is this method, McClain?"

A giant slingshot replaced half the empty space on the Dock. The seat was red.

"Chef tested it!"

 _0000_

 _Chef was docked up in floaties and life preservers._

" _Are you sure this is safe, pretty boy?!"_

" _90% at least." he dismissed as Craig and Jesse launched him with some strain as DEE watched and laughed._

 _0000_

"Riiiiiiight. Well, one of you guys better win." she said as she climbed into the seat. Chef pulled himself onto the dock as he just got back.

"14 hours, McClain?!"

"Whatever, just launch her."

Chef grumbled something about launching him and see what happened as he flung the girl off the island. She shrieked as she flew, but only for about three seconds.

"Man, that's gonna be fun to use in the future! You guys can go."

The two left to hear sounds of Chris being thrown into the water by Chef. The two teens shared a smile as they walked back to their cabins.

 **0000**

Sam was just about ready to go to bed when she heard Noel's voice.

"Sam, wait up a second!"

She turned and smiled. "Noel, what's up?"

He caught up to where she was standing, and let out a couple breaths for air. Then he said the thing on his mind.

"Sam, if I don't say this now, I don't know whether I'll ever be able to say it later, so here goes. Sam… I _like_ you."

The girl blushed harder than an apple. "What?"

"I really like hanging out with you, and we've been there for each other multiple times. I don't really know what to do since I'm new to this dating thing, but all I know is-" he was cut off as Sam kissed him. He was caught off-guard, but didn't care as he really like the kiss.

After a couple seconds, they stopped. Sam prepared to speak.

"I like you too, and I REALLY want to see where this goes."

The two were very happy, and decided to gaze at the stars for a while. Louisa, who was watching this from the window, sighed with a smile.

"My work here is done." she said as she went to bed.

 **0000**

 **Woo! This feels great to finally be done.**

 **ELIMINATION NOTES: Melissa- She was great in the pre-merge, for having to be stuck as Joe's ally, and having stuck through the team set-up. I liked her friendship with Utah when she was slowly getting out of the hole the game provided for her. Sadly, luck wasn't in her favor in the merge, as she needed more than one ally, and the fact that it was either her or her ally going, she was screwed in the final game.**

 **Also, NoelxSam is official! I just like this pairing, and we'll be seeing a lot more from them.**

 **After all the wait and reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **0000**

 **Next Time: The 11 participate in another challenge submitted by a fan.**

 **0000**

 **Contest Standings:**

 _ **Ranking:**_

 _ **1st- Hailey**_

 _ **2nd- Viola**_

 _ **3rd- Layne**_

 _ **4th- Joe**_

 _ **5th- Louisa**_

 _ **6th- Tori**_

 _ **7th- Noel**_

 _ **8th- Rags**_

 _ **9th- Sam**_

 _ **10th- Ethan**_

 _ **11th- Utah**_

 _ **Last- Melissa (eliminated)**_

 **Halfway in Hell: Ethan, Hailey, Joe, Layne, Louisa, Noel, Rags, Sam, Tori, Utah, Viola**

 **Eliminated:** Chase, Mandy, Mari, Andy, Nadia, Alison, Jake, Jordan, Melissa

 **0000**

 **{1} Reference to TDI, in the awakeathon. Gwen had said it about the buffet, and since this is a character sent by another Gwen, I thought it would be amusing to some.**

 **Idols (still in play):**

 **Chris: Immunity. (still in play)**

 **Duncan: One person sits out of a challenge, but gets immunity. (held by JOE)**

 **Heather: Help from original competitor. (held by HAILEY)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (held by RAGS)**

 **Surfers: One merge challenge where teams of 2 are used, user gets to choose their partner. (not found)**

 **Runner-Up: Nullifies another idol. (not found)**

 **10th Anniversary: Brings back the voting ceremony only for one day. (not found)**

 **0000**

 **-OctoRiter**


	25. Day 11 Update

**Note: This is actually a chapter to explain a major plot hole I saw last chapter. Most of you saw it too, so I thought instead of just forgetting it, I should give a reason why.**

 **Rest assured, it will be hilarious.**

 **PS- The name thing (i.e.: "Viola and Sam won!" instead of "Viola and Layne") was my stupid writing software auto-correcting it. I'll double check more often.**

 **PSS- I wish I created a more description of the playing field. That, again, was my fault. But, hey, at least I warned people this was my first merge to write, right? (laughs nervously)**

 **0000 Playa Des Losers 0000**

The original cast was relaxing. Cody was talking with Noah, while DJ and Tyler lounged by the pool. (DJ lounged, Tyler was making out with Lindsay again) Gwen was simply conversing with Leshawna to avoid any more controversy. Ezekiel, after undergoing treatment, was simply sitting away from everyone else. Beth felt bad, and went to sit with him. Katie and Sadie were doing what they usually do, squeeing at whatever new came in. Eva sat away from everyone else, as it pans to Owen looking for Izzy, still unaware of what she did to the Cove. Courtney was nowhere near anyone (like the 4th person on this list). Duncan was still serving his sentence for what he did to Chris's "cottage". Geoff and Bridgette were making out in the hot tub. Ones who didn't show up were Justin, Heather, Trent, and the other unmentioned ones.

The intern from Cleotak ran up to the hot tub. "Geoff!"

The party boy stopped his session with the surfer chick and looked up. "Cha, dude?"

"Chris called for your help on the mainland. Someone played the Heather Idol."

This excited Geoff. He jumped out of the tub. "I'll be back babe, Chris needs me!"

It looked pretty cool to see, until two seconds later where he tripped on a wooden post next to the diving board. He yelled in pain as soon as he landed.

"Not again!" Bridgette said, as she got out of the hot tub, others went to check in on the screaming party boy.

"AHH, no!" he screamed. The cameraman zoomed in 1000x to see a super tiny splinter lodged in his leg. "Why does this always happen to me?!"

DJ and Owen lifted him to the emergency unit.

Jesse pulled up a walkie-talkie. "Um, Chris? Code Splint."

" _Damn it. Oh well, Hailey already won her round, so we don't need Geoff. Shame about Code Splint. Report back to the island."_

"Roger."

 **0000**

 **Not much, but I wanted to make humor of my mistakes. Hopefully that clears up some confusion, but otherwise, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **0000**

 **Next Time: The 11 participate in another challenge submitted by a fan.**

 **0000**

 **Contest Standings:**

 _ **Ranking: (not bothering to change this yet)**_

 _ **1st- Hailey**_

 _ **2nd- Viola**_

 _ **3rd- Layne**_

 _ **4th- Joe**_

 _ **5th- Louisa**_

 _ **6th- Tori**_

 _ **7th- Noel**_

 _ **8th- Rags**_

 _ **9th- Sam**_

 _ **10th- Ethan**_

 _ **11th- Utah**_

 _ **Last- Melissa (eliminated)**_

 **Halfway in Hell: Ethan, Hailey, Joe, Layne, Louisa, Noel, Rags, Sam, Tori, Utah, Viola**

 **Eliminated:** Chase, Mandy, Mari, Andy, Nadia, Alison, Jake, Jordan, Melissa

 **0000**

 **Idols (still in play):**

 **Chris: Immunity. (still in play)**

 **Duncan: One person sits out of a challenge, but gets immunity. (held by JOE)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (held by RAGS)**

 **Surfers: One merge challenge where teams of 2 are used, user gets to choose their partner. (not found)**

 **Runner-Up: Nullifies another idol. (not found)**

 **10th Anniversary: Brings back the voting ceremony only for one day. (not found)**

 **0000**

 **-OctoRiter**


	26. Day 12: Hell's Chopped Kitchen

**Note: Alright, the second chapter of the merge, and HOPEFULLY, the naming errors won't happen here. Other than that, I hope people enjoyed the filler chapter, and this one as well!**

 **PS: This challenge idea also belongs to GwendolynD. Thanks again for sending me these. This one was changed minorly, to fit with the merge game, otherwise, it should be like what you sent me.**

 **PSS: I might be slower releasing chapters after this one, as I will be trying to write an actual book! If it will be published or not, I'm not sure.**

 **PSSS: (annoyed yet?) My birthday happened! Last June, I turned one year older! Just wanted to say that.**

 **Last one, I promise- Sorry for the delay, as literally everything imaginable happened to delay my writing. With my birthday, and my family vacation, I was simply swamped from my hobby.**

 **No new responses for the reviews, as I had answered them in the update chapter. Glad to see you enjoyed it though!**

 **Whew! That's all. Enjoy!**

 **0000**

Chris stood on the dock. A broken coffee mug had been shattered by his feet and he looked rather TO'd. He grumpily began the intro.

"Last time, on Total Drama: Cleotak Island, the merge began! That's right, no more teams, and the campers seemed to be just fine with that."

He walked to the other side as the interns cleaned up the shards, avoiding said shards.

"The challenge was simple, the paintball challenge, with a twist! Just get one shot, and you're still in the game! People easily got in, like Hailey and Viola, while others barely scraped by, like Ethan and Utah. In the end, Melissa was too late, and was eliminated, but not without a proper sendoff, via the Sling of Shame!"

He walked back to the original spot, ignoring the insults Jesse and Craig spouted against the host.

"How will the competitors do, when they can't take the heat? Will they step out of the kitchen? Find out, on Total Drama: Cleotak Island!"

 **0000**

 **Janice: It's a good thing Chef volunteered to set up the challenge. I couldn't have made breakfast and the challenge, considering the fact that new storage space is gonna be used for kitchens today. Thanks Chef!**

 **0000**

 **Chef: -grumbles-**

 **0000**

Melissa's departure left a mark, stating that no one is safe from the twist, no matter how good you are at the game. For more or less, everyone was feeling a little depressed of that fact, but not enough to where it consumed them entirely.

A camera pans over the island to see Chef, DEE, and Chris setting up the challenge. A tall inflatable pool was being inflated (duh), and the robotic intern was currently dragging a long hose to the pool.

"This season keeps getting better and better!" Chris shouted, like a kid in a candy shop. "Fans are sending all kinds of great ideas, that way, we don't have to!"

"Pretty boy, need I remind you WE need to set up the challenge!?" Chef shouted at his colleague.

"I am!… by supervising." he countered.

The chef's eye twitched for a second, but went back to the set-up.

"All that's left is to make sure her name is in the credits. Onward!" Chris said as he strutted to the camera room.

 **0000**

 **Chef: After 10 years of working with him, I still wanna strangle him.**

 **0000**

The group of four sat at their local gathering.

"Alright, me and Tori are probably going to get an advantage in the challenge due to our good placement from yesterday. Guys, you're gonna need to make up for that." Layne was telling Ethan and Rags.

"Well, hopefully, this challenge will play to us." Rags hoped.

"Hope is all I got right now. I'm Mr. Tenth Place." Ethan joked.

A horn went off, startling the group. (Rags fell off his tree stump)

"What was that?" Tori shouted.

"It sounds important, we should check it out." Layne said, as he walked to the sound.

The other three glanced at each other, before giving up and following him.

 **0000**

 **Ethan: I know it was Chris who sounded it off. It's just startling that Layne would follow a noise like that without hesitation. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.**

 **0000**

Sam and Noel were sitting in a different clearing of the forest. Sam was nestled up against her boyfriend, who was laying against a tree.

"I never thought I would experience this moment." Sam said, happily.

"Ditto."

They were about to go back to relaxing, when the same horn went off, startling both of them.

"What was that?" Sam shouted.

"Uh-" he cut himself off as he saw Layne and his friends following the same noise. "You wanna check it out?"

She looked at him, flabbergasted, before relenting. "Why not?"

And the two set off, unknowingly following Layne's group.

 **0000**

Viola, Utah, and Louisa were playing a game of poker. The winning pot consisted of 5 dollars and a chocolate bar from the mess hall. The three put down their cards, and it was revealed that Utah had won, with a full house.

"I win again!" she proclaimed as she scooped up her prize greedily.

"How do you keep winning?" Louisa asked. "That's the third time in a row!"

"It's all luck!" she bragged before a card fell out of her sleeve.

"Wow." Viola said with a smirk. "Luck, huh?"

All Utah did was laugh rather nervously. Before she could think of an excuse, the horn went off, startling the three.

"What was that?!" Viola shouted. "Is there anything else I missed?"

"No, that's new to us as well." Utah said. She looked out a window, and saw the other groups heading to where the sound came from.

"There might be a challenge." Utah said, as she looked back to her poker buddies.

"Well, let's not get instantly eliminated." Louisa said as they all got up.

 **0000**

 **Utah: I know she didn't mean to, but that's still a sore subject to bring up after Melissa's elimination. Geez, are all of them going to be like this?**

 **0000**

Hailey and Joe were meeting by themselves.

"And that's what we're going to do from here to the end of the game. Understood?" Joe concluded.

She was half asleep, but she still gave a nod as she didn't want to hear the whole thing another time.

"All right."

The horn went off for them, scaring Hailey awake.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!… what was that?"

"A horn, probably signifying a challenge. Let's go, new alliance mate."

 **0000**

 **Hailey: I'm teaming up with him to win, not become buddies. Yes, I know what he did to get here, but that's exactly why I'm teaming up with him! They always get eliminated by the Final Four at least, so if I ditch him right before then, it's a cakewalk to the finish!**

 **0000**

 **Joe: I sense a scheme going on…**

 **0000**

All 11 campers congregated at the place where the horn went off. There stood an eager Chris in front of a very dirty, bile-y, swimming pool.

Most were disgusted at the swimming pool, but some were livid at the fact they the horn was pretty useless, he could have just called them down.

"Now, welcome to another challenge, sent to me by a loyal fan!"

"And I thought _you_ were the only one _that_ messed up, MacLean." Noel commented.

"Anyway!" Chris yelled, ignoring Noel. "What we have here, is not your ordinary swimming pool. This was filled with the dirty water surrounding Cleotak's beaches, mixed with Chef's cooking and socks!"

Ethan almost gagged himself, while Layne was debating about doing it.

"There, are little plastic bags filled with random ingredients that will be used in the second part of today's challenge. Everyone has two minutes, to bob for the ingredients. When everyone has completed their turn, we will move on to the next part."

"And, the order determined is the rankings of the last challenge. So, Hailey, you're up first!"

 **0000**

 **Author's Note: Seeing as how repetitive this would have gotten, I will list what each competitor got during their turn. (psychological scarring will not be on the list)**

 **Hailey- 3 bags of assorted fruit and vegetables.**

 **Viola- 2 bags of chocolate, and 2 bags of assorted sugar.**

 **Layne- 1 bag of a package of graham crackers, and 1 bag of peanut butter.**

 **Joe- 3 bags of marshmallows, and 1 bag of a chocolate bar.**

 **Louisa- 2 bags of small fruit snacks and 1 bag of pancake mix.**

 **Tori- 1 bag of cake mix and assorted toppings.**

 **Noel- 2 bags of preserved chicken.**

 **Rags- 1 bag of uncooked bacon.**

 **Sam- 2 bags of unknown meat. (guessed either pork or lamb chops)**

 **Ethan- 1 bag of assorted junk food that's most likely found in gas stations.**

 **Utah- A Hefty bag of multiple TV dinners. (how did everyone miss that?)**

 **Now, back to our regularly scheduled program, now with 75% more scarring, for the competitors and viewers! (Don't believe me? Check out "The Unknown Horrors of Total Drama" by OctoRiter, whoever that guy is…)**

 **0000**

"Now that everyone has bobbed, AND taken a shower, now we introduce the second part of the challenge!"

The Mess Hall's kitchen had been expanded to fit all eleven chefs. The exact same kitchen was used to avoid claims of being "unfair to particular contestants".

"Using the bags that you guys fished for, you will be cooking a meal, using those ingredients. To avoid nastier than usual food, every kitchen comes stocked with your everyday ingredients, like cooking oil, sugar, salt and pepper, butter and margarine, eggs, milk and such. And all of the needed cooking tools, like whisks, measuring cups and spoons, spatulas, and the such." Chris explained.

"Who are we cooking for?" Sam asked.

"The newest chef, Janice!"

She sat down at the table, as she was told to do so before this meeting.

"She will do her best to make sure everyone's food is judged fairly and accordingly. She will score from one to ten, ten being best."

"Cool." Rags commented.

"But wait, there's more." Tori grumbled.

"You would be correct! You will not be told what you have been scored, and to avoid ties, she will only be using each number once! So, if your the unlucky sap who doesn't get a number above zero, you will be taking the Sling of Shame!"

After that bombshell was dropped, Chris smiled, as he had one more to drop off as well.

"And this challenge is entirely solo. No going to help friends/alliance mates. No going to sabotage enemies. If you do, your final score will be subtracted by five points. And if multiple people have that, the biggest negative number wins the Sling. Any questions?"

Most people didn't need to be told twice…

But Joe had other ideas.

 **0000**

 **Noel: He made Chris repeat the speech over and over again! 4 times?! He's lucky the penalty is holding me back from sabotaging him.**

 **0000**

 **Joe: -looks proud- All in a person's misfortune.**

 **0000**

"You guys will have 2 hours to prepare your dish. Other than that, start cooking!"

 **0000**

 **Janice: The worst part is: I am COMPLETELY responsible of making someone lose their shot at the money, because I think they could use more salt. This is terrifying! -curls into a ball- I need a hug…**

 **0000**

Ethan emptied his bag of assorted junk food. He glances at the cameraman recording him.

"How the hell does he expect me to cook with this?" he asked to no one. The cameraman decided to shrug.

 **0000**

Hailey dumped her fruit and vegetables onto the counter. She debated in her mind, wrestling with ideas, before settling on one.

"If nothing else, I bet I could make a hella shish-kebab."

She began looking in the cabinets, looking for a stick to impale her healthy food with.

 **0000**

Joe looked at his marshmallows and chocolate bar, and smiled in victory.

"It's like Chris wants me to win."

He put his food in a mixing bowl, and decided to mash it over and over again, before actually mixing it.

 **0000**

Layne glanced at his graham crackers and peanut butter.

"This might be utterly lazy, but it's the only idea I have at the moment."

He started to spread the PB on the GC. It was done ASAP.

"BRB." he said as he went to the bathroom.

 **0000**

Louisa looked happy to be making pancakes. She already had the skillet out, and ready.

"After I make as much as possible, I'll top it all off with one fruit snack each."

The skillet was ready to have the batter poured on. She happily did so.

 **0000**

Noel looked at his chicken. He put it in a deep fryer, and began making it sizzle.

"Luckily, they're breasts and not something small, like a leg, or something so lean. This should help me stay in."

 **0000**

Rags looked confused as he looked at the bacon. He was not really a chef, so he had no clue how to even go by cooking this thing.

He grabbed the skillet, and waited for it to turn on. He threw the pieces on, and watched it carefully.

"Maybe, I'll pull this off."

One bacon strip went aflame.

"Aw, jeez!"

 **0000**

Sam, finally knowing they were pork chops, did the same thing that Noel did, and hoped for the best.

"I probably should have put on the safety glove first." she noted, before rushing to put in on.

 **0000**

Tori was already making her cake. She was just sitting there, waiting for it to be done.

"That was a real, _cakewalk._ " she joked. "Easy as _cake._ Piece of-"

 _(Due to the rest of her transmission being nothing but bad puns, we politely spared you all of the cringey jokes. I expect thank you letters…)_

 **0000**

Utah was currently heating up every TV Dinner one at a time, due to there being only one microwave.

"This is going to take a while." she groaned, before taking out a chicken nugget dinner.

 **0000**

Viola just sat there with a huge smile on her face.

"Chocolate, _and_ sugar? This is going to be good."

 **0000**

Chris was in the studio room, looking at the different contestant's perspective of the challenge. Things to point out would be Louisa's easygoing attitude to the challenge, Viola and Joe's confidence, Ethan's confusion, and Sam's meal somehow gaining sentience, and is now chasing her around in the kitchen. (after it got done, of course. monsters can be nice, too.)

"Ah, man! This is gold!" he said, referring to Sam's predicament. He checked his watch, and it ticked to 00:59. "With only an hour left, how will the campers prepare their meal? Find out, when we return!"

 **0000**

 **Ethan: So after wasting a bunch of time, I finally decided on something. I just hope a bag of junk food doesn't cost me my shot in the game. -grumbles about rotten luck-**

 **0000**

Jesse and Craig were setting up the judge's table for Janice.

"I really want to destroy that robot." Jesse grumbled.

"Yeah, it's never helped us at all, what purpose does it serve here?" Craig asked.

Janice said nothing, as she was still worried how to judge properly. Jesse noticed this, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You're gonna do fine. I believe in you."

Jesse and Craig had to get out of the room, as the challenge came to a close.

"You got this, Jan." he called out, before he left.

Chris walked into the room, in his signature indigo suit.

"Madam, the chefs are ready for you." he said, getting into character.

"Send them in." she said half-heartedly.

One by one, the contestants walked in, with their dish in their hand like a waiter would hold it. Since the table was pretty big, all the dishes fit. Once they put they're names by which one was theirs, they had to exit the room.

 **0000 One, super secret scoring session later! (say that five times fast.) 0000**

The eleven sat outside the judging room, some tapping their fingers, Joe carving a message onto the wall (a rather rude one, at that), and Utah was humming.

Suddenly, the door opened, and most perked their heads up at the sudden noise. (I say most, because Joe just HAD to finish the message) Chris peaked his head out of the doorway.

"She's ready for the final scores."

When they all got settled in, it looked as dramatic as what you would see on one of those cooking shows. The room was dim with lights shining on those in the room, all of them had their hands held behind their back, most smiled, and dramatic music started to play.

"I appreciate all of the effort you guys made to make even the worst dishes presentable, that takes skill. But at the end of the day, I still have to choose someone to eliminate, and the thought of that makes me faint still. It's pressuring, but I have to do it. Let's start with first place…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Louisa, with her fruit snack pancakes." she revealed as she lifted the cover of Louisa's dish, to reveal that none of it was left.

"I wasn't sure if these two could mix that well, but you proved me wrong immensely! You get first."

The detective cheered, and went out of the spotlight, so she can now watch.

"In second place, is Tori, with her cake platter."

Tori smiled, then went over to where Louisa was.

"Third place, Viola, with her random blend of chocolate and sugar!"

She cheered, and went over to the other girls.

"In fourth, Noel, with his chicken."

"I can do fourth!" he said in victory, as he gave Sam a good luck hug, then went over to the other girls.

"In fifth, Ethan, with the surprising display of junk food, you presented it well." she said as she showed everyone the display.

The shelf it was on, resembled a chocolate fountain, and the bags were organized to where they looked like _hors d'oeuvres._ _{1}_

 _Most looked at Ethan in shock. "My mom throws a lot of banquets." he said sheepishly as he walked over to where Tori was._

 _"Sixth, Sam, with the pork chops. I did notice they were a little burnt."_

 _"When I took it out, it slipped out of the glove, right back into the pot… twelve times." she admitted._

 _"Seriously?" Janice asked._

 _"Alright, it was fourteen!" she yelled as she sat next to Noel._

 _"In seventh, Joe." she said with a sigh. "It was the lowest I could give you without arousing suspicion of cheating."_

 _"Oh boohoo, you don't like me." he mocked as he stood next to the winners. "Whatever will I do?"_

 _"Ass. Eighth, Utah, you did your best with TV dinners."_

 _She smiled before walking up to the winners._

 _Ethan took a quick body count, before realizing the conundrum._

 _"Shit..." he cursed under his breath._

 _"What?" Tori asked him._

 _"Look who's in the bottom three."_

 _Tori looked and saw not only Layne, but Rags in the bottom spots, with Hailey_ _between the two. She said a similar cuss word in response._

 _"In 9_ _th_ _place, Layne."_

 _He breathed a sigh of relief and went towards the others, specifically Ethan and Tori._

 _"So, in second to last place, I hated to do this, but I have put…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _… Hailey. Sorry, Rags, but your bacon was too overdone to enjoy, while Hailey barely scraped by with her shish kebab."_

 _A horn had sounded, causing Chris to step forward and take control of hosting again. "That means that Rags has been_ _ _ **eliminated!**__ _"_

 _Hailey took to the others, while Rags looked dejected and sat down in a nearby chair._

 _"The send-off is in one hour. You guys can do whatever you want now."_

 _ **0000**_

 _ **Ethan: DAMN IT!**_

 _ **0000**_

 _ **Tori: -just sits in here to vent for a bit, letting off bits of anger periodically-**_

 _ **0000**_

 _ **Layne: Well, that does not bode well for us.**_

 _ **0000**_

 _ **Rags: To be honest, I think I played a good game. I was in the alliance, I made some good friends, and I think if things get too bad at home, I have a couple options for a different place to call home.**_

 _ **0000**_

 _Joe sat around, twiddling his thumbs. He sat there, bored, for a good while._

 _Then, he got to thinking. Because we aren't psychics, we can't tell what he is thinking about, but it looks really bad._

 _He gained a sadistic grin, and the cameraman didn't stay there for long, before running away from here. Luckily, the camera picked up what he said._

 _"Tomorrow…"_

 _ **0000**_

 _The elimination ceremony was being set up. More specifically, the slingshot was being prepared. The alliance of four met up at the dock, the last meeting for all of them at the same time._

 _"Sucks you got offed." Ethan said._

 _"Nah, it's only a shame I lost because of frickin bacon. Cooking is not a strong suit." he assured._

 _"How will you keep in touch?" Tori asked. "I mean, you don't look like you have access to a lot of technology."_

 _"I still have a half of summer left. I cross that bridge when I come to it." he smiled._

 _Layne gave him a fist bump. "See you on the other side, friend."_

 _The orphan jumped into the slingshot. "If you guys aren't in the final three, I'll be severely disappointed!" he joked. "FIRE!"_

 _Chef released his hold on the slingshot, causing the boy to fly all the way to the resort. Chris turned to the three still on the dock._

 _"We've reached the final ten again, for the final time. Make sure you are ready for the next challenge. It's a big one."_

 _The three of them began to head back to the campsite._

 _ **0000**_

 _ **Ethan: I'm making it a habit of going to every one of these ceremonies. Watching everyone go makes it a little depressing, to be honest.**_

 _ **0000**_

 _Noel and Sam were about to head back to their respective cabins. (co-ed is not allowed, apparently.)_

 _"We did pretty good today." Noel said. "I overheard one of the interns say it's a racing challenge tomorrow. How good are you at that?"_

 _"Not that good. This might come as a shock, but I'm not the most athletic girl in phys. ed." she joked._

 _He gave a chuckle, and began to speak. "_ _I think we'll be fine. On another note, I have a surprise for you in the morning."_

 _She raised an eyebrow at this. "What would that be?"_

 _"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Duh." he joked. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "See you in the morning."_

 _"See you."_

 _ **0000**_

 _ **Sam: Now I'm curious. -she smirks- I have a feeling it's going to be a great day tomorrow!**_

 _ **0000 Cleotak Resort 0000**_

 _Rags landed on an airbag set up by the front of the resort. Andy was there to pick him up from the ground._

 _"Welcome, soldier! We saw what happened on TV." the soldier said._

 _"Yeah, shame. Where's the cafeteria? I'm dying for a meal I don't have to make."_

 _"Follow me."_

 _ **0000**_

 _Layne was thinking about potential plans for the contest, while Ethan and Tori were chatting. This overwhelmed him after a while, so to avoid this, he had got up from the tree stump at there meet-up spot._

 _"I'm heading to bed. See ya."_

 _"Good night." Ethan called._

 _After he had left, Ethan was wrestling certain thoughts in his mind._

 _ _Why is it so hard to talk to her now?__

 _ _ASK HER OUT, YOU FOOL!__

 _ _What happens if she says no?__

 _Tori was going through a similar ordeal, and after a while, the boy spoke up._

 _"Tori?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I was wondering, you know, after the contest, if you wanted to go see a movie sometime?"_

 _In his mind, part of him was kicking himself and screaming. On the other hand, Tori's mind was elated._

 _Calming her nerves, she spoke. "Sure." she added a smile._

 _Before he had any chance to react, she had yawned. "I think I'm gonna follow Layne's idea. Night, Ethan."_

 _After she had left, he was so happy he decided to cheer… and then promptly fainted afterward._

 _ **0000**_

 _Viola was walking back to the cabins, humming a little tune._

 _Hailey was out too, a ways ahead of Viola. She had to break off a branch in front of her before she got clotheslined by one. She made it all of the way back to the cabin._

 _Viola wasn't as lucky, as she tripped on the branch Hailey broke, causing her to stumble down a small cliff. She fell down quite a bit, and stopped towards the foot of the cliff._

 _The clown looked up, and her mouth dropped._

 _She was outside of a tin_ _y, dim, and dank cave. But, it was the stuff inside the cave that made her mouth go agape._

 _There were two, shiny idols on pedestals._ _One had the head of Chris, and the other had 2 heads of the well known surfer duo._

 _Viola, not wasting anytime, ran in and swiped both idols off of their respective pedestal. She was suddenly in a way better spot in the game._

 _ **0000**_

 _ **And we are done! This too longer than it should have, I'll admit. But I was too busy, and I worked on it whenever I could.**_

 _ **Rags places 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **. I really like this character, as I even considered him to be a potential winner. But alas, my mind always changes. Now all he has to do is talk to Nadia about those comments he made about having a crush. (this could be good or bad)**_

 _ **I will be showing more of the resort as well, as I need something extra to fill in what the Cove left behind.**_

 _ **After all of that, I hoped you enjoyed.**_

 **0000**

 **Next Time: The 10 compete in a sectioned race across Cleotak, to explore the island.**

 **0000**

 **Contest Standings:**

 _ **Ranking:**_

 _ **1st- Louisa (+4)**_

 _ **2nd- Tori (+4)**_

 _ **3rd- Viola (-1)**_

 _ **4th- Noel (+3)**_

 _ **5th- Ethan (+5)**_

 _ **6th- Sam (+3)**_

 _ **7th- Joe (-3)**_

 _ **8th- Utah (+3)**_

 _ **9th- Layne (-6)**_

 _ **10th- Hailey (-9)**_

 _ **Last- Rags (-3)**_

 **0000**

 **Halfway in Hell: Ethan, Hailey, Joe, Layne, Louisa, Noel, Sam, Tori, Utah, Viola**

 **Eliminated:** Chase, Mandy, Mari, Andy, Nadia, Alison, Jake, Jordan, Melissa, Rags

 **0000**

 **Idols (still in play):**

 **Chris: Immunity. (held by VIOLA)**

 **Duncan: One person sits out of a challenge, but gets immunity. (held by JOE)**

 **Shawn: Change the original challenge. (held by RAGS)**

 **Surfers: One merge challenge where teams of 2 are used, user gets to choose their partner. (held by VIOLA)**

 **Runner-Up: Nullifies another idol. (not found)**

 **10th Anniversary: Brings back the voting ceremony only for one day. (not found)**

 **0000**

 **-OctoRiter**


	27. Octo Update

**Note: Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? -nervously laughs-**

 **It's unfair to keep fans of this story, or any of them to be exact, leaving in suspense, so this is basically answering the question: "What the hell happened to you?"**

 **1) School. That's pretty much the main factor in this. I am just too caught up in school right now to find time writing.**

 **2) Socializing. This is pretty much a social year for me as of late, as I am getting out of the house a lot more and hanging out with more friends, even making new ones! When it's not school, it's most likely my friends.**

 **3) This is the worst one: I lost interest. That _sucks_ as a writer, but with the other factors, I just gradually lost interest and am not updating as of late.**

 **Rest assured, I am still going to be on this site, just not as often as I once was… My plans here are to finish Cleotak, and work on the other stories I have, seeing as how they can't really _end_. For those still placing hope in me, I promise to get the rest of this done! Thanks for either understanding or not, just please work with me.**

 **-OctoRiter**


End file.
